Les cinq parties d'une même âme
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Après la guerre, alors que les robots ont été détruit, ils se retrouvent ensemble, trahis par les leurs pour combattre un nouvel énnemis et apprendre à s'aimer... Fic avec beaucoup de scènes chaudes, à 1, 2, 3, 4 et peut être cinq
1. Chapter 1

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Auteur : Daki Oloway

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Cette fics contiendra plusieurs lemons, à 2, à 3, à 4 et normalement à 5. Elle est donc fortement déconseillé aux homophobes, prudes et autres personnes ayant du mal avec ce genre d'écrit.

Prologue : Désenchantement

La guerre venait de finir. Les pilotes de Gundam assistèrent en spectateurs aux négociations de paix, à la signature de la paperasse, mais surtout à la destruction totale de leurs machines. Personnes ne leurs avait demandé leurs envies et encore moins leurs permissions. C'était ça ou la cours martiale pour crime contre l'humanité. Heero suivit Réléna partout en temps que garde du corps et partageant son lit. Duo rejoignit Hilde sur L2 pour aider à sa reconstruction, Trowa retourna auprès de Catherine, Quatre reprit les rennes de la société de son père, la faisant prospérer et Wufei s'enrôla dans les preventers n'ayant personne à rejoindre et plus aucune cause à défendre.

Duo fut le premier à déchanter. Sa nouvelle vie ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Hilde préférant s'envoyer en l'air à gauche et à droite plutôt que de l'aider à reconstruire sa... leur vie. Elle le laissa trois mois après leurs emménagements le lui signifiant en le jetant dehors. Dépité, dégoûté, il demanda asile à Wufei qui le fit entrer dans les preventers. Il s'installa dans le petit appartement du chinois et recommencèrent à travailler en équipe.

Trowa fut le second à se prendre la réalité en face, de façon plutôt brutale. Il était sur de son lien de parenté avec Catherine. Il lui donnait tout, veillant sur elle. Il la laissait l'humilier, le bafouer, le critiquer et se moquer sans sourciller. Un soir, ou elle l'avait pour la énième fois légèrement blessé avec ses couteaux durant la représentation, il se glissait silencieusement vers la roulotte du directeur pour se soigner quant il entendit une conversation :

... ment tu exagères, un jour tu risque de le blesser vraiment.

La voix du directeur semblait vraiment concerné et réchauffa le cœur du garçon. Il décida d'écouter la suite. Catherine reprit, d'une voix riante :

Et alors, il m'appartient non ? Je décide de ce que je fais de lui. Il est à Moi et si je veux le tuer, j'en ai le droit.

Il croit que tu es sa sœur, c'est cruel de se servir de ses illusions comme ça.

Il nous rapporte du fric. Le reste ne te concerne pas.

Trowa ne voulut pas entendre la suite et quitta le cirque sans se retourner. Il contacta Quatre qui le logea dans une de ses maison de campagne le temps qu'il se calme et qu'il retrouve ses repères.

Quatre fut le troisième, en vérifiant ses comptes personnellement pour une fois, il remarqua de nombreuses irrégularités. Après des investigations poussées, il comprit que ses soeurs détournaient de grosses sommes d'argent dans l'optique de racheter ses parts et de se débarrasser de lui. Avec d'habiles manœuvres, il réunit autour de lui celles en qui il avait confiance et réussit à reprendre le contrôle de la société, ruinant celles qui avaient essayé de le déposséder. Cette constatation l'ayant ébranlé, il partit rejoindre Trowa dans la belle maison et ils restèrent un petit moment sans nouvelles des autres. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, dans une franche amitié. Quatre se sentait reposé auprès de lui. Ils passaient le plus clair de leurs temps à jouer de la musique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme.**

Chapitre 1 : Le retour des missions

Wufei se sentait bien au sein des preventers et la présence de Duo dans sa vie la rendait beaucoup moins morne. Le natté animant son existence grise. Lentement, ils personnalisèrent le petit appartement. Les livres précieux et anciens du chinois côtoyèrent les mangas de Duo. Ils firent les magasins ensemble, meublant avec goût leur lieu de vie.

Ce matin-là, Wufei fut réveillé par la sonnerie de sa messagerie. Le boss des preventers les demandait immédiatement. Il s'extirpa de son lit et frissonna, l'appartement était froid. Il traversa le couloir et entra dans la chambre du Shinigami. Il posa les yeux sur son colocataire. Les draps en bordel cachaient à peine son anatomie.

« Duo dort nu pensa Wufei. Il est devenu beau en grandissant, si...

Il rougit en réalisant ses pensées, les mœurs libertines de son colocataire semblaient déteindre sur lui. Depuis la trahison de Hilde, Duo collectionnait les aventure d'un soir autant avec des hommes que des femmes. Il se pencha lentement et passa doucement la main dans les mèches en désordre de son partenaire, appréciant leur douceur. Duo bougea la tête pour accentuer la pression de la main et Wufei s'assit pour continuer à le caresser. Soudain, le natté ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit en murmurant :

« Quel doux réveil.

« Lèves-toi !

« Pourquoi ?

« Mission.

« On dirait Heero.

A l'évocation du japonais, ils se rembrunirent. Heero ne donnait plus aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il était entré au service de Réléna. Duo avait essayé de le joindre de nombreuse fois, harcelant les nombreuses secrétaires du gouvernement de la présidente du monde. Puis, un matin, Réléna en personne lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'il dérangeait et quand il avait demandé à parler avec Heero, elle lui avait simplement dit :

"Oublis-le, il est à moi, c'est mon jouet maintenant, plus le tien."

Et malgré son choc, Duo avait abandonné. Il avait abandonné son ami entre les mains manipulatrices de la petite princesse. Et Wufei avait eut énormément de mal à le sortir de sa déprime et à le déculpabiliser. En maugréant, Duo se leva, attrapa des vêtements propres et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Le chinois prépara le petit déjeuné et ils mangèrent dans le silence tranquille du matin.

Quand ils arrivèrent au QG, Trowa et Quatre étaient déjà là, Duo sauta au cou de l'empathe et commença son babillage incessant. Quatre le regarda, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et le serra fort contre lui. Etonné de cet élan d'affection inattendu, Duo le regarda, le petit blond murmura seulement :

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

« Toi aussi Quatichou ! Mais, k'es tu fous là avec Trowa ?

« On a été convoqué par les preventers.

« Comme nous, dit Wufei.

« Dans quel but demanda Trowa.

« Aucune idée.

« Infiltration récupération destruction, annonça une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bond, Heero, en mode soldat parfait. Duo ne prit pas garde des avertissements de son instinct de survie et lui sauta au cou. Heero le décrocha froidement et le jeta au sol. Trowa le rattrapa avec habileté et le posa sur ses pieds. Avec un ricanement, Duo lança :

« Mais, je suis ravi de te voir moi aussi.

« Fermes-là, baka. Voici les instructions, je passe vous prendre ce soir à 23 heures, dans vos domiciles respectifs. Rompez.

Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans le couloir sans se retourner. Quatre regarda ses coéquipiers et dit avec son éternelle douceur :

« Arrêtez de vouloir le tuer. Il est vraiment malheureux.

« Comment tu le sais, demanda un peut froidement Wufei. Vous l'avez revu ?

« Non, Réléna nous l'a interdit, dit Trowa.

« Et au cas ou tu ne le saurais plus, je sais presque tout grâce à mon don, finit Quatre.

Les quatre restants passèrent la journée ensembles, ressassant le passé, racontant l'évolution de leurs vies depuis la fin de la guerre et spéculant sur la relation entre le soldat parfait et la reine du monde.

A 23 heures pile, Heero vint les chercher. Il roula en silence pendant de longues minutes et les conduisit au quartier général de l'organisation. Il montra son pass au gardien et les emmena dans une des zones interdites d'accès. Après de nombreuses vérifications dont une analyse digitale et une de la rétine, ils eurent enfin accès au département de développement des armes biochimiques. Sally Po les y attendait. Wufei lui jeta un regard froid et Quatre frissonna, se rapprochant inconsciemment de Trowa. La doctoresse commença son explication :

« Bienvenu dans la zone à haute sécurité. La présidente Réléna Darlian Peascraft vous demande votre collaboration.

« Princesse a besoin de nous, son bon petit soldat parfait ne lui suffit plus, ironisa Duo.

« Duooo, s'exclama Sally. C'est important. Réléna gardait un échantillon d'un virus chez elle. Il lui a été dérobé. Nous avons retrouvé sa trace dans le labo d'une organisation privé nommé la New Terriol. Trois d'entre vous devront occupé les gardes dans une batailles robotique pendant que le quatrième accompagnera Heero pour pirater la base de données et récupérer le virus avant de tout faire exploser.

« La routine de la guerre, conclut Trowa, amer.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas la vie dont vous rêviez mais nous avons pas le choix. Heero ne peut pas tout faire seul.

« Vous avez détruit nos machines. Cette mission est impossible, conclut Wufei, encore plus froid que d'habitude.

« Venez, ordonna Heero.

« Toujours aussi loquace, nargua Duo.

Seul un regard froid lui répondit.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'aux hangars. Avec étonnement, les quatre anciens G-boys croisèrent de nombreuses connaissances, les personnes s'occupant de leurs gundams avant la fin de la guerre. Heero déverrouilla la dernière porte et les quatre garçons poussèrent une exclamation de surprises. Leurs gundams, flambant neuf, exactement comme avant leurs destructions. Duo s'élançant avec un cri strident et escalada sa machine avec aisance. Les autres le suivirent avec un peu plus de retenu. Trowa regarda Heero avec un regard interrogateur. Wufei laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres et murmura :

« Ma Nataku.

« DUO MAXWELL DESCENT ! Hurla Heero pour se faire entendre du natté qui gambadait sur sa machine.

Le garçon descendit à la vitesse grand V et tomba au pieds de Quatre, un genou et une mains au sol, ses yeux luisant de la flamme du Shinigami, un sourire de psychopathe aux lèvres. Il se redressa lentement, sortit un couteau de sa manche et fit luire la lame sous les néons. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et marqua la coque de sa nouvelle machine du Kanji "Shi" Heero leur donna une feuille à chacun et grimpa sur sa machine. Les garçons lurent les coordonnées puis prirent place dans leurs cockpits.

Le vol dura une petite heure, animé par une discussion des pilotes. Heero écoutait, luttant pour contenir le petit sourire qui venait chatouiller le coin de ses lèvres. Il se posa à un petit kilomètre de la cible et descendit. Duo s'extirpa de sa machine et se laissa tomber silencieusement à ses cotées. Heavyarms se pencha et les prit dans sa main. A moins de 500 mètres de leurs objectifs, une escorte de 50 armures mobiles les encercla, Trowa fit descendre sa machine le plus possible sans que ça ne paraisse suspect et les deux garçons sautèrent au sol. Heero conduit Duo jusqu'à une des bouches d'aération et ils se glissèrent dans l'étroit conduit.

Duo ne se gêna pas pour relooker un peu. Avant, il n'aurait pas regardé le pilote autrement que comme un ami, un frère, mais là, après la longue séparation, l'adrénaline et la nouvelle beauté, plus mature, du japonais, il le trouvait désirable. Heero poussa avec lenteur la grille et ils atterrirent dans un couloir. Heero savait ou il allait et l'américain se contenta de le suivre. La porte de la salle était verrouillée, Duo se pencha, la regarda et la débloqua en quelques secondes. Visiblement, l'inactivité n'avait pas entaché ses talents. Heero le regarda, sa tresse frôlait la pliure des genoux, son corps avait perdu son gras enfantin mais restait relativement juvénile. Ses vêtements étaient toujours noirs mais le col de prêtre avait disparu. Heero ouvrit la porter et se glissa à l'intérieur, Duo se glissa derrière lui et resta contre l'encadrement, surveillant le couloir. Heero s'installa devant l'énorme machine et la pirata. Il alluma les caméras pour pouvoir suivre le combat extérieur.

Trowa et Wufei n'avaient pas changé. Par contre, le soldat parfait fut bluffé par la manière de combattre de Quatre. Le petit garçon, fragile et sensible, essayant par tout les moyen de sauvegarder le plus de vie possible était devenu un tueur, il abattait sans aucune hésitation. Le nombre d'armure diminuait trop vite, il allait être repéré. Ses doigts courraient très vite sur le clavier. Il craqua de nombreux verrous et atteint finalement son but, il sauvegarda une impressionnante quantité de données cryptées et lança un virus. Il programma l'autodestruction de la base.

Duo entrouvrit la porte, jeta un œil dans le couloir et il indiqua au soldat parfait la présence d'une patrouille de huit hommes sur la gauche. Heero inclina la tête et dégaina son arme. Il vit les yeux de Duo s'agrandir et il sourit en pensées. Lentement, Duo sortit quelques couteaux d'un peu partout et ils se placèrent de part et d'autre de la porte. L'américain ouvrit violemment et lança ses armes sur les quatre plus proches. Heero tira et les balles explosives couvrirent les murs de sang et de morceaux d'os. Il tira deux balles et les quatre mercenaires restant étaient morts. Duo siffla d'admiration et ils prirent la tangente. Heero contacta Trowa et ce dernier confirma la mise à mort des dernières machines. Il les récupéra à un kilomètre du complexe.

Une fois de retour chez les preventers, Heero les quitta sans un merci, sans un adieu. Sally les examina et après s'être assurée qu'ils n'avaient rien, les raccompagna. Devant la porte, elle leur dit :

« Nous vous contacterons pour les résultats et la suite de la mission. En attendant, je vous souhaite le bonsoir.

Elle ferma la porte, les laissant seul dans la rue déserte. Duo éclata de rire et dit :

« Allez Wufei, on va marcher.

« Trois ou quatre kilomètres, mon rêve pour conclure cette soirée.

« Vous pourriez dormir à la maison cette nuit.

« My Quatichouchou, tu veux bien ?

« Bien sur, comme ça, on pourra parler un peu demain.

« Wufei, tu veux hein ?

« Mouai.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Trowa et gagnèrent la maison de Quatre. Cinq belles chambres spacieuses, avec de grandes fenêtres et des lits immenses. Duo se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir de contentement mais n'arriva pas à s'endormir, l'adrénaline ayant surchauffée dans son sang. Il repensa aux parties de jambes en l'air qu'il effectuait avec Hilde après ses missions. Elle avait toujours aimé qu'il la prenne un peu sauvagement. Wufei, dans sa chambre, repensait à Meiran. Par contre, Trowa et Quatre pensait l'un à l'autre. Ils se désiraient. Dans la silencieuse maison, une ombre sortit d'une chambre et se glissa vers le fond du couloir. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte de l'autre pièce et se glissa à l'intérieur, la lune glissa sur ses cheveux blonds alors que la porte se refermait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Chapitre contenant un lemon 03X04

Chapitre 2 : Adrénaline et hormones

Depuis le retour de mission, Quatre ressentait de drôle de chose. De plus, son don n'arrivait pas à éradiquer toutes les pensées conjuguer des trois autres en pleines poussées d'hormones. Il respira profondément pour se calmer et se concentra sur Wufei, celui ayant l'air le plus stable et le moins porté sur la chose. Grave erreur, le flot de pensées sexuelles lui donna une poussée de désir fulgurante au point que son sexe devint douloureux en quelques secondes. Quatre rougit, il ne savait pas Wufei tant porté sur le sexe et encore moins sur des positions aussi extrêmes. Les images accompagnant les pensées lui donnèrent des frissons. Le chinois n'avait que sa femme en tête mais leur vie sexuelle semblait très développer malgré leurs jeunesses et sa courte durée. Pour se calmer, il détourna son lien pour attraper les pensées de Duo.

Son visage tourna au cramoisie, sa verge se dressa encore plus et il laissa échapper un gémissement. Il ne savait pas que Hilde aimait les partouzes et que Duo l'avait surprise avec trois mecs sur elle en même temps. Les images combinées aux sensations de ses deux invités le submergèrent. Il se calma lentement et se leva, il savait quoi faire, son corps réclamait du sexe. Il n'était pas très expérimenté, sa seule expérience ayant été son dépucellage rituel, imposé par ses oncles dans les bras d'une catin de trois fois son âge. Dégoûté des femmes à vie, Quatre préférait les hommes mais était complètement vierge dans ce domaine.

Il traversa le couloir en silence, la chambre de Trowa, il ouvrit la porte en silence. Trowa avait les yeux grands ouverts et le regardait s'avancer. Quatre stoppa au bord du lit et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Le français resta immobile et Quatre comprit qu'il l'autorisait à parler. Lentement, il s'expliqua :

« Duo et Wufei me saturent, leurs pensées sont entièrement tournées vers le sexe et moi... ça me donne des envies... de... avec... et...

Le français se redressa, leva les mains et attrapa le col de la chemise de l'arabe. D'un geste brusque, il la déchira faisant sauter tous les boutons qui roulèrent sur le parquet. Avec brusquerie, il le souleva du sol et le jeta sur le lit. Sans que le blond n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il lui arracha le pantalon. Grâce à la pleine lune, il put contempler le corps nu. Avec une douceur toute opposé à sa violence d'avant, il s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur celle de Quatre. L'arabe ouvrit la bouche, s'offrant à son aîné sans complexe. Lentement, Trowa descendit sur son cou, il suça lentement la peau tout en se plaçant au-dessus du blond. Les mains de Quatre attrapèrent le bas du Tee-shirt et le tirèrent vers le haut, tentant de le lui enlever. Trowa rompit le contact et enleva son haut lentement, sensuellement. Les mains du français glissèrent sur le torse, les bras, tout le corps, le faisant frissonner. Quatre lâcha un premier gémissement quand l'autre prit son téton gauche, le suça, le mordilla et le maltraita à tel point qu'une goutte de sang perla. Trowa, poussa un grognement digne d'un fauve et la lécha avec application.

Ses mains agiles aux longs doigts caressèrent le visage angélique, l'excitant, le rendant fou. Son érection devint douloureuse et continua de durcir. Le sexe de Trowa formait une bosse sous le tissu de son short. Les mains de Quatre glissèrent sur les hanches de Trowa en une caresse inconsciente et lui enleva le dernier vêtement. Son érection lui sauta aux yeux, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et le fixa. Trowa se recula s'arrachant à son étreinte et s'assit, les jambes largement écartées. Il attrapa le poignet de l'empathe et le tira vers lui. Quatre comprit ce que voulait Trowa mais ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il passa le doigt de la base à la pointe, scrutant les réactions de son partenaire. Encouragé par le grognement, il recommença avec deux doigts. Mais, ça ne lui suffisait pas, il engloba le membre de sa main et fit quelques va et vient. Voyant quelques goûtes de semence perler, il les lécha pour savoir la saveur.

Trowa gémit et Quatre, encore plus excité embrassa la pointe, lécha en longueur, d'abord sur le dessus et ensuite sur le dessous. Trowa laissa tomber sa main sur l'épaule de Quatre puis la remonta dans les cheveux blond. Quatre ouvrit largement la bouche et l'engloutit. Son impressionnante longueur ne permettait pas à l'arabe de l'avaler totalement. Il le sentit grossir encore et du se reculer pour ne pas vomir. Quatre recommença, plus lentement pour distendre sa gorge et réussir à l'ingurgiter totalement. Trowa souleva les hanches et s'enfonça. Quatre fit jouer sa langue de partout, écoutant les gémissements de Trowa. Ses mains donnèrent un rythme régulier puis elles se retirèrent et la tête continua le mouvement. Trowa grossit encore et soudain, attrapa le bras de Quatre et le tira légèrement vers le haut pour le faire stopper. L'arabe lui lança un regard outré et essaya de le rattraper entre ses lèvres. Trowa le repoussa un peu plus violement et le plaqua contre le matelas.

Les lèvres du français se plaquèrent contre son cou et le sucèrent encore une fois, il redescendit, lécha tendrement les tétons meurtris pour enlever la fine pellicule de sang sec et continua sa descente. Il passa la langue sur le nombril, l'explorant, le léchant puis descendit encore. Il passa la langue sur le long du sexe plusieurs fois puis l'engloutit. Immédiatement, il frissonna, le goût de Quatre le rendait complètement fou de désir. Il aspira avec force, pressant la pointe entre ses lèvres puis descendit en laissant ses dents frotter contre le membre. Quatre sursauta et poussa un cri de plaisir bref. Trowa recommença. Il augmenta encore la pression et juste au moment ou son partenaire allait se lâcher, il recula. Quatre poussa un cri de frustration et se redressa, cherchant le corps de Trowa. Il sentait son sang parcourir son corps trop vite, sa respiration était haletante. Son partenaire l'embrassa lentement, longuement, amoureusement. Puis, deux longs doigts se glissèrent entre les lèvres de Quatre, remplaçant la langue et les lèvres du français. Quatre les suça, les lécha, les mordilla, conscient que ce simple geste rendait son partenaire fou et qu'il aimait ça. Quand Trowa retira ses doigts, l'empathe poussa un autre cri de frustration qui se transforma en gémissement de douleur quand Trowa en enfonça un dans son intimité. Le second le fit cambré au point de se faire craquer la colonne vertébrale et le troisième lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière. Son corps lui brûlait de plus en plus et quand Trowa commença les vas et vient, il gémit, accompagnant le mouvement.

Soudain, le blond le repoussa et le français le fixa sans comprendre. Quatre s'assit, écarta largement les cuisses et enfonça lentement ses propres doigts dans son intimité. Trowa le regarda faire, sentant son érection pulser douloureusement. Il enleva un des doigts de son amant et enfonça deux des siens. Il farfouilla quelques secondes puis appuya fortement sur les nerfs sensibles de la prostate. Le cri de Quatre se répercuta dans le couloir et sortit les deux autres de leurs pensées. Ils tendirent l'oreille, écoutant les cris erratiques de Quatre, se gardant bien d'intervenir quand un "Ho oui Trowa ! Encore !" retentit dans le couloir. Les doigts de Trowa continuaient à appuyer, malaxer et tripoter les nerfs sensibles. Quatre accompagnait le mouvement, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissèrent couler un peu de salive que le français se pressa de laper. Puis, sans prévenir, Trowa arracha ses doigts en agrippant ceux de Quatre, lui écarta les cuisses et le pénétra tout doucement. D'abord, seulement la tête de la verge, elle resta immobile, à l'intérieur quelques seconde puis Trowa poussa un peu plus loin. Quand il fut entièrement à l'intérieur, il se recula et recommença l'opération plusieurs fois. Quand il fut sur que Quatre était parfaitement prés, il sortit, modifia légèrement sa position et le pénétra franchement. Le cri de Quatre fut quatre tons au-dessus de la capacité normale de ses cordes vocales. Trowa entama une violente série de vas et viens, poussant des grognements de plus en plus sonores, de plus en plus audible pour les deux auditeurs.

Puis, sans prévenir, avant de jouir, il sortit. Quatre poussa un cri de protestation et ouvrit les yeux pour le voir. Trowa le souleva, le positionna à quatre pattes et le reprit dans cette position. La douleur revint, mais le sexe tapait à chaque fois la prostate de plein fouet et Quatre s'abandonna, criant à chaque fois. De temps en temps, sa voix criait un "Plus vite !" ou bien "Plus fort !". Quand Trowa attrapa son sexe, le hurlement de Quatre rebondit jusqu'aux escaliers. Les mouvements de Trowa sur sa verge étaient dur, fait pour apporter la jouissance. Quatre éjacula longuement, souillant les draps en de longues traînées gluantes. En sentant ses muscles se resserrer, Trowa poussa plus fort et éjacula à son tour tout contre la prostate, la maintenant enfoncé, déclanchant l'orgasme commun qui les lia.

Le français retomba sur lui et l'écrasa de tout son poids, le faisant plier. Il sortit avec un petit gémissement de contentement et se leva. Il souleva Quatre dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur autre chambre. Il n'aimait pas dormir dans des draps mouillés de sperme. Quatre se serra contre lui, l'embrassa et ils s'endormirent, tendrement enlacé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Je voudrais remercier celle qui m'ont envoyé des reviews mais je ne répondrais pas à leurs qauestions. Si elles suivent l'histoire, ça gacherait tout. Merci pour vos encouragements, je mettrais un nouveau chapitre tout les jeudi normalement.

Chapitre 3 : La routine est de retour

Wufei courrait, il en avait besoin. Les cris du couple ayant surchauffé son esprit encore plus que ses précédentes pensées. Il longea la rue principale du quartier, plongé dans ses pensées quand un aboiement le fit sursauter. Une enfant essayait en vain de retenir un énorme chien noir qui tirait sur sa laisse pour s'enfuir. Avant qu'il ne puisse aider, l'animal s'échappa et s'enfonça dans une ruelle sombre. La petite fille éclata en sanglot. Le chinois traversa la rue et l'aida à se relever. En voyant son visage, il reçut un choc au coeur. De grands yeux noirs avec des étoiles grises, des cheveux noir, raide, attaché en couette, l'enfant représentait exactement Meiran à son age. La petite fille se calma et le regarda avec curiosité. D'une petite voix, elle demanda :

« Toi aussi tu es tout seul ?

« Comment ça ?

« Ma maman est partie au ciel.

« Quand ?

« Pendant la dernière bataille, elle pilotait un Léo des rebelles. Le lendemain, un monsieur m'a donné ça.

Avec fierté, la petite fille sortit une longue chaîne d'or ou brillait deux alliances. Wufei ne put s'empêcher de sentir son coeur lui faire mal et demanda :

« Et la deuxième ?

« C'est mon papa !

Une femme les interrompit en criant :

« Miran, ou tu étais ? Mioli est rentrée toute seule. J'ai eu peur.

« Le monsieur m'a aidé et ji est parlé.

Une femme arriva, grande, fine, chinoise. Wufei en ressentit une drôle de joie. Depuis l'anéantissement de L5, la population d'origine asiatique avait presque entièrement disparu. Et cette petite ressemblant à Meiran lui redonnait espoir. Il parla quelque minutes avec la femme, lui expliquant l'histoire et tourna les talons pour partir quand l'enfant le rappela :

« Wufei !

« Moui ?

« Tu viendras jouer avec moi encore ?

« Mais oui. A bientôt !

« Au 'voir lui cria la petite en agitant la main.

Wufei regagna la maison en courant. Il entra silencieusement et poussa la porte de la cuisine. Quatre, assit sur la table, la chemise ouverte, offrait sa poitrine au français qui suçait un téton avec application. Le chinois eut un sourire intérieur et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Le couple sursauta, se sépara. Quatre referma son haut mais Wufei avait eut le temps de voir les marques sur sa peau blanche. Wufei s'assit et Trowa lui tendit une tasse de café noir, avec une demi cuillère à café de lait concentré sucré. Comme avant. Le chinois lui sourit et avala une longe gorgée et laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Devant l'air interrogateur du français, il s'expliqua :

« Si tu savais comme ça m'a manqué de revenir de mon entraînement matinal et de te voir me donner ma tasse de café. Duo n'est jamais levé à temps et il fait le pire café que je n'ai jamais bu.

« Merci ! J'retins ! La prochaine fois, tu te le feras tout seul.

« Oses me dire que c'est faux. Ton café reste noir même avec du lait dedans.

Quatre éclata de rire et Trowa eut un sourire. Duo le vit et s'exclama :

« Et bien Tro-Tro, t'envoyer en l'air en réveillant toute la maison te rend d'une humeur merveilleuse le matin, s'exclama Duo, vous auriez pu nous le dire hier après-midi !

« C'était notre première fois, expliqua Quatre.

« Ah ouai, ben... on aurait pas dit.

Les deux garçons rougirent et Quatre hasarda :

« On était si bruyant ?

« Plus que ça. Surtout à la fin, ça résonnait dans toute la maison.

Les joues de Quatre devinrent écarlates et celles de Trowa prirent une couleur soutenue. Wufei eut pitié d'eux et arrêta son colocataire.

Ils déjeunaient tranquillement quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Heero entra dans la cuisine, ses yeux brillaient de colère et ses muscles étaient tendus. Il s'assit à sa place à table et posa un énorme dossier au centre. Il attrapa la tartine à la confiture de groseille de Duo et mordit dedans avec un soupir de gratitude. Duo, pas étonné pour deux sous s'en fit une autre et but une gorgée de café avant de tendre sa tasse à Heero qui en but et lui rendit, en prenant la seconde tartine. Avant, Heero déjeunait toujours comme ça, grignotant dans celui de Duo, pour ne pas lâcher son portable trop longtemps. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Duo pour arrêter. Heero enleva sa veste de cuir et reprit le dossier devant lui. Il l'ouvrit et commença son rapport :

« Suite à la mission de hier soir, effectué avec succès, nous avons pu obtenir un grand nombre d'information relativement inquiétante. L'organisation New Terriol a des commanditaires dans le gouvernement de chaque pays. Ils rassemblent toutes sortes d'armes biologiques et technologiques. Mais ils forment aussi des soldats pour tout types de combats.

« En quoi ça nous concerne ? demanda Duo en échangeant le café contre le pain beurré.

« Ils ont recruté des personnes qui vous ont été proche. Duo, Hilde en fait parti en temps que pilote d'armure mobile dernière génération. Trowa, Catherine a suivi une formation, elle est devenu une des principaux assassins de cette organisation. Quatre, sur tes 29 sœurs, 8 en font parti dans de nombreux postes à responsabilité pour leurs compétences en politique et en diplomatie. Je suis désolé.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Trowa et Quatre s'y attendaient et ne furent pas surpris. Heero estima que le temps de réflexion était amplement suffisant et continua :

« Leurs sections sont très équipées. Ils ont des moyens financiers impressionnants à leurs dispositions et des armes bénéficiant des dernières avancées technologique.

« Et le boss nous demande de reprendre du service, c'est ça ?

« Avec un salaire en conséquence et de nombreux avantages. Mais, Duo et Wufei changeront de section et devront déménager pour prendre un appartement de fonction dans la base.

« Ils emménageront ici, avec nous, répondit Quatre. D'ailleurs, ta chambre est toujours là Heero. Si un jour tu as besoin, tu n'hésites pas. Cette maison te sera toujours ouverte.

« Merci Quatre mais j'ai un endroit ou passer mes nuits.

Duo, qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent, reprit sa tartine et demanda avant de mordre dedans :

« Combien ?

« 27 000 par mois et ensuite, des bonus variant selon la mission.

« Jusqu'à combien ?

« 50 000 pour les missions extrême mais vous tournerai à environs 25 ou 30 000 la mission.

« Ok pour moi, accepta Duo.

Les trois autres approuvèrent. Heero finit la tasse, tira la tartine de la bouche de Duo pour l'engloutir et se leva. Il dit :

« Bon je retourne là-bas, je vous attends dans une heure au quartier général. Soyez à l'heure.

Il tourna les talons et sortit. Ironiquement, Duo dit :

« Bon retour en Enfers !

Et il monta les escaliers pour aller à la douche. Les trois autres levèrent les yeux au ciel mais pensaient la même chose.

Des leurs arrivé au QG, ils furent reçu par le boss qui leurs donna leur plan de mission. Heero les emmena ensuite dans une salle de conférence. Il referma la porte derrière lui et leur indiqua de s'asseoir. D'une voix toujours aussi inexpressive, il donna d'autres informations :

« Comme le boss vous l'a expliqué, nous allons devoir appliquer la procédure sept. C'est-à-dire destruction complète des complexes. Le chef m'a donné vos pass. Vous recevrez un virement chaque premier du mois et les primes des que la direction recevra votre rapport.

Heero prit un sac de voyage et le posa sur la table. Quatre ordinateurs portables derniers cris s'y trouvaient. Duo grinça des dents et jeta un regard noir à la machine. Heero alluma la sienne et indiqua à ses coéquipiers de faire de même. Il leur donna à chacun un disque et ils commencèrent la mise à jour des programmes ainsi que la personnalisation. Soudain, la sonnerie des E-mail de Heero sonna. Etonné, il ouvrit le message, le lut et se leva. Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce. Quatre posa la main sur son cœur et gémit des que la porte se fut refermé.

Trois heures plus tard, Heero n'était toujours pas revenu. Les quatre garçons quittèrent le complexe après avoir laisser un message au soldat parfait. Ils allèrent à l'ancien appart de Duo et Wufei. Le couple fut impressionné par le confort qui y régnait. Faire les cartons se révéla très vite très amusant, faisant resurgir des souvenirs amusants. Ils quittèrent l'appartement avec un petit pincement au cœur. Après s'être installé dans les chambres que Quatre leur attribua, ils se regroupèrent dans le salon pour partager un thé. Et comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés, ils reprirent leurs habitudes, Duo et Quatre parlaient de tout et de rien. Trowa les écoutait attentivement en feintant l'indifférence et Wufei, le nez plongé dans un livre, suçait un de ses gâteaux secs qu'il affectionnait tellement. Le visiophone sonna, les tirant de cette quiétude de fin d'après-midi et Quatre se leva pour décrocher. C'était Méjira, l'un de ses sœurs associée. D'une voix pleine de reproche, elle s'exclama :

« Ou es-tu ? On t'a attendu pour la réunion avec les financiers de l'entreprise Zeriel.

« Youps ! Désolé grande sœur mais j'ai oublié !

« Merci, j'avais remarqué. Iria est en route, elle est folle de rage et elle va te tuer.

« Merci, j'vais me tenir prêt.

« Oky, rappelle-moi pour un rapport détaillé des dégâts.

Quatre raccrocha et revint au salon. Trowa ouvrit les bras et le prit contre lui. Leur premier geste affectif en public depuis le début de leur relation. Lentement, Quatre se blottit contre lui et dit :

« C'était Méjira.

« Ta sœur qui a dix mois de plus que toi ? demanda Duo qui avait retenu le nom et la place de chacune avec une grande facilité.

« Mouai, elle vient me dire que Iria arrive, elle est folle de rage.

Ils se séparèrent et Quatre prit les papiers pour se remémorer l'affaire.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda le français, un peu inquiet.

« J'ai zappé la réunion de ce matin...

« Et tu nous a laissé faire toutes seules devant des misogynes alors qu'on ne connaissait pas toutes les données.

« Excuses grande sœur mais j'ai eu un imprévu.

« Pas une raison.

Iria se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche et fusilla son frère du regard. Quatre baissa les yeux et rougit. La fille resta la soirée pour faire le compte rendu de la réunion et monter les nouveaux plans de l'entreprise. Trowa les regardait par-dessus son roman. Wufei, assit dans l'autre fauteuil terminait son livre pendant que Duo, allongé devant la télé, s'escrimait à bouclé un niveau à son dernier jeux vidéo. En somme tout comme avant. Seul, le cliquetis des touches de l'ordinateur de Heero manquait pour que tout soit normal. Quand Iria quitta la maison, Wufei bouclait son bouquin et Duo son niveau. Le silence réconfortant s'installa et Quatre, blottit contre Trowa ronronnait presque de plaisir. Seul le cri de Duo les sortit de leurs torpeurs. L'américain, la télécommande à la main, fixait l'écran de télévision. Réléna parlait aux journalistes, un sourire aux lèvres. Les trois autres ne comprenaient pas le soudain engouement pour cette fille que Duo n'avait jamais vraiment pu supporter. Devant leurs regards interrogateurs, il s'expliqua :

« Elle est seule. Pourtant, l'interview a été tournée pendant l'absence de Heero, il devait être avec elle.

« T'inquiète, le rassura Quatre. Il doit avoir trouver une info importante.

« Mouai, j'le sens juste mal.

Quatre n'insista pas. Duo éprouvait une profonde affection pour Heero. Les privilèges qu'ils se permettaient l'un avec l'autre en étaient la preuve. Duo, ventre à pattes, laissait le japonais manger dans son assiette et Heero, le soldat parfait, ne faisait confiance qu'en Duo pour les mission les plus dangereuse, préférant laisser Trowa protéger son "little one". Il se pelota de nouveau contre Trowa et ronronna sous les caresses du français sur ses cheveux. Le brusque mouvement de Wufei le sortit une nouvelle fois de sa torpeur. Il regarda le chinois s'étirer, révélant par inadvertance, son ventre plat et agréablement musclé au regard du couple et posa son livre sur la petite table. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Duo, toujours plongé dans l'interview et demanda :

« C'est l'heure de manger, vous n'avez pas faim ?

« Sur ! A TABLE ! Hurla l'américain en fonçant dans la cuisine.

Un bruit de casse lui répondit. Quatre soupira et entra à son tour. Encore une assiette en moins. Il allait bientôt devoir racheter un service entier. Trowa se dévoua, les autres aimaient sa cuisine. Le repas se passa dans une quiétude tranquille et les quatre garçons continuèrent la soirée dans le salon devant une partie géante de poker. Quand la nuit horreur commença, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, les uns contre les autres et se gavèrent d'épouvante jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Chapitre contenant une démonstration de Wufei

Chapitre 4 : Fantasme et changement

Trowa et Quatre se couchèrent dans la même chambre que la veille et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Le français recommença à lui caresser les cheveux sans demander plus quand l'empathe demanda :

« Tu as vu le corps de Wufei, il est...

« Huuuum termina Trowa sans complexe. Je dois reconnaître que si tu n'avais pas été là...

« Tu sais qu'il est veuf ?

« Oui.

« Tu sais qu'il est seul ?

« Oui, ou veux-tu en venir ?

« On pourrait...

Il chuchota sa proposition à l'oreille de Trowa qui eut un drôle de sourire et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« J'osais pas te le proposer, je savais pas que tu étais comme ça.

« Je veux que tout mes compagnons soit heureux.

« Mouai, on dit ça...

Quatre prit un faux air outragé et tapa doucement le bras de son amant. Il l'embrassa et fit glisser sa main dans le pantalon du français en murmurant :

« Je veux votre bonheur et rien d'autre...

Trowa ne le laissa pas finir et le renversa. Une heure plus tard, Duo fermait les yeux quand la voix de Quatre criait " Ho Oui ! Oui ! OUI !" Trowa s'en donnant à cœur joie.

Quand Wufei leva le nez de son bouquin, le silence était enfin tombé dans la maison. Il ne se doutait pas que Quatre, qui avait l'air si petit, si fragile, avait autant d'endurance physique et de puissance vocale. Il sourit en se remémorant les performances de Meiran mais, très vite, son esprit dériva, d'abord la silhouette svelte et longiligne de Trowa, puis la peau si blanche de Quatre tellement marquée au matin de sa première nuit. Et son esprit dériva sans qu'il ne cherche à le retenir. Il s'imagina entre les deux, son corps commandé par celui de Trowa alors qu'il servirait d'intermédiaire entre eux, les grands yeux bleus du petit blond fixé aux siens et les mains de Trowa maintenant fermement ses hanches. Dominé, il n'aimait pas la tiédeur soumise des femmes, aucune n'ayant égalé Meiran en violence. Limite masochiste, peut être pour se punir de ne pas avoir tenu tête au clan et toute aussi révoltée, sa femme lui avait montré la voix du sexe violent, du plaisir dans la dominance et en même temps, quelques fois, ils s'étaient montré tendres l'un envers l'autre pour de rare nuit d'amour véritable ou ils en sortaient tout les deux indemnes. Sally n'avait pas comprit ses attentes et leur relation n'avait pas survécu à la fin de la guerre. Il avait besoin d'être maîtrisé, dompté et il sentait que le français et l'arabe comprendraient et lui imposeraient cette soumission. Son corps commença à réagir et il se reprit, honteux d'oser fantasmer sur ses coéquipier.

Mais, son corps ne voulait pas se calmer, sans même se poser de question, sa main se glissa lentement sur sa poitrine, pinçant ses tétons qui durcirent un peu pendant que l'autre se frayait un passage sous son pantalon et se glissait sous son caleçon. Avec un léger tremblement, il se caressa, activant ses deux mains. Il se positionna à quatre pattes, enleva ses vêtements et, s'appuyant sur une seule main, fit aller et venir l'autre de plus en plus vite. Puis ralentit le rythme pour prolonger l'illusion. Il ferma les yeux et eut un halètement douloureux. Il avait l'impression de sentir les mains de Trowa caresser ses flans et les lèvres humide de Quatre courir sur ses tétons qu'il pinçait lui-même avec ses doigts mouillés. Une série de petits bruits sortit de sa bouche et il frissonna, sa main accéléra de nouveau et son corps se cambra violemment quand son sperme gicla sur les draps blancs, les maculant. Il regarda sa main couverte de liquide refroidissant déjà, les yeux éteints. Ce rêve était sans doute le plus douloureux qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Il changea les draps et se coucha, dormant d'un sommeil lourd. Quatre put enfin respirer, il remonta ses barrières et raconta le fantasme de Wufei à Trowa.

Le lendemain, le chinois courut deux fois plus longtemps que de coutume mais ses rêves lui étaient revenu des le réveil. Il décida de passer voir Miran. Il tourna un peu en rond dans le quartier et trouva la petite maison. Mioli l'accueillit en aboyant vivement et la petite fille, des qu'elle le vit, poussa un cri strident et lui sauta dans les bras. La femme, qui s'appelait Ling Wen Zey, suivi avec un sourire accueillant. Elle aurait l'âge de la mère à Wufei et il eut envi de se confier à cette femme. Il entra, portant toujours la petite babillant à la mode Maxwell. La chinoise s'inclina devant lui et il répondit avec politesse et un sourire. Elle lui servit le thé et s'assit en face de lui. Après une petite hésitation, l'enfant les ayant laissé seul pour aller acheter le pain, il se lança :

« Dame Ling Wen Zey, je me nomme Chan Wufei, du clan du Dragon de L5. Pendant la guerre, j'ai été pilote du Gundam Shen long.

« Je m'en doutais, ton éducation est bien celle du clan du Dragon. Mais, je voudrais que tu me parles comme à une amie.

« J'espérais que vous me répondiez cela Dame Ling Wen Zey, je voudrais m'entretenir sur certains sujets avec vous.

« Wufei, considères-moi comme une amie et pas comme une patriarche, je ne suis pas si vieille.

Le jeune homme rougit et lui fit un vrai, grand sourire. Il souffla et se lança. Il raconta sa vie sur L5, son entraînement, ses peurs ses doutes, son mariage, la mort de sa femme, la ressemblance entre cette dernière et Miran. Puis, lentement, il dériva vers ses coéquipiers de leurs façon de faire, de leurs vies commune, de ses conquêtes depuis la fin de la guerre et enfin, sans même sans rendre compte, il parla du couple, de ses pensées, de ses envies et de ses fantasmes.

Elle ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, écoutant presque religieusement la confession de ce garçon aux mains couvertes de sang. Quand il eut fini, elle lui servit une seconde tasse de thé et parla enfin, le regardant droit dans les yeux pour être sure qu'il comprenne :

« Mon clan était le clan de la tortue, opposé au tien, nous avions des règles plus souples. Tu as le droit d'aimer un homme, même deux. Ce ne sont pas des hommes comme les autres. A vous cinq, vous formez un seul être, parfait. Si ils t'accueillent, rejoints-les et si après, les autres se joignent à vous, tu devras tout faire pour que tout se passe bien. Vos âmes proviennent de la même entité. Vous ne formez qu'un et une communion par le sexe ne pourra vous être que bénéfique à long terme.

« Vous croyez ?

« Bien sur de plus, rien n'est meilleur pour l'esprit que le sexe. Profites, tu es jeune et tu n'as le droit de t'amuser.

Il lui sourit, complètement rassuré. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux en place et pouffa. Etonné, il l'interrogea des yeux. Elle lui confia alors :

« Je suis une homosexuelle Wufei. Je suis toute à fait apte à te comprendre.

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux et elle éclata de rire. Miran s'assit sur les genoux du chinois et mangea ses viennoiseries, les partageant avec sa tante et son nouvel ami. Ils continuèrent à parler et quand le clocher sonna onze heures, il remercia et partie. Ling Wen lui fit promettre de revenir pour la tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Wufei se sentit complètement heureux.

Il entra en coup de vent, prit une douche éclair, mit gentiment Trowa et Quatre dehors de la cuisine et se mit aux fourneaux, il avait envi de manger des plats traditionnels. Etonné, Trowa ne dit rien, habituellement, le chinois répugnait de faire les taches réservées aux "onna" tel qu'il les appelait. Très vite, les odeurs épicés filtrèrent jusqu'au salon, faisant saliver ses coéquipiers. Duo se fit proprement mettre à la porte avec une douceur rare chez Wufei. Soudain, il entra dans le salon, de longues baguettes à la main et demanda à Quatre de faire venir Heero par n'importe quel moyen. Après une heure de négociation téléphonique, l'empathe raccrocha, satisfait. Il dit, en direction de la cuisine :

« Heero arrive seul dans dix minutes.

« Parfait.

Quand Heero entra, la grande table était dressée et une odeur alléchante lui indiqua que Quatre ne lui avait pas menti, Wufei était aux fourneaux. Ils adoraient tous la cuisine du chinois et la, il s'était surpassé. Immédiatement après l'arrivé du second asiatique, le cuisinier les invita à passer à table.

Duo s'assit, étonnamment calme pour toute personne le connaissant. Chacun prit place et Wufei les servit. Durant tout le repas, l'américain resta impassible ce qui n'annonçait généralement rien de bon. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque, aucun commentaire, rien. A la fin, devant un verre de saké, Duo prit enfin la parole :

« Aujourd'hui est un jour très particulier pour moi.

Les autres le regardèrent, encore plus étonné par la note de tristesse contenu dans sa voix. Duo baissa les yeux et continua :

« Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Solo.

Ses coéquipiers restèrent silencieux. Ils connaissaient son passé et Solo faisait parti intégrante de sa vie d'avant. Le natté eut un merveilleux sourire et sauta sur Wufei, encerclant sa taille de ses jambes et sa nuque de ses bras de façon plus que suggestive. Il lui posa deux bisous bien sonores sur les joues. Le chinois le repoussa légèrement gêné puis repensant aux paroles de Ling Wen Zey, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Quatre le fixa quelques secondes, un sourire appréciateur sur son visage avant de murmurer quelques mots à Trowa qui eut un sourire de coin.

Heero s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, il n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le repas et maintenant, confortablement installé sur le gros coussin, il sentait la douleur repartir lentement. Il se laissa bercer par les voix l'entourant et se sentit glisser dans le sommeil et pour la première fois, il se laissa sombrer. Dans sa demi conscience, il sentit une main se glisser sous sa nuque et une autre sous ses genoux avec une tendresse réconfortante, les "étalons" que Réléna choisissaient n'étaient pas aussi doux. Les mains le pressèrent contre un torse musclé et il fut entièrement rassuré par les battements réguliers d'un cœur. La personne le bougea avec délicatesse et il le sentit monter les escaliers. Il poussa un petit gémissement de contentement quand son corps rencontra un matelas. L'autre le posa, le recouvrit et sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint et s'assit à ses côtés. Avec cette même douceur, il lui fit ouvrir la bouche et y glissa un fin tube de verre. Le japonais entrouvrit les yeux, une longue tresse brune, Duo. Réalisant ce fait, il paniqua, il eut peur que l'américain voit les marques et les bleus. Mais, avec délicatesse, l'autre le berça, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort et Heero se calma, se laissant aller. Le natté retira le thermomètre et soupira, pas de fièvre, Heero devait juste être fatigué. Il voulut se lever pour le laisser se reposer quand une petite main lui attrapa la natte et la tira légèrement. L'américain comprit la demande. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Le garçon se blottit contre lui instantanément.

Duo laissa son esprit vagabonder, il se rappela des crises d'Heero. Celle après l'accident Noventa fut la plus violente, les autres fois, il se contentait d'automutilation, s'entaillant les veines la plus part du temps mais après cette erreur, après avoir essuyer les tirs ennemis et prit le risque de se faire capturer pour souffrir, Duo avait du faire face à un état de dépression profonde accompagné de crise de larmes. Et, dans ce lycée, en place pour leur prochaine mission, Duo avait dû gérer son état psychologique. Plusieurs fois, il lui avait retiré le cutter des mains. Et une nuit, la veille de la mission suivante, il avait été réveillé par une main le secouant légèrement. Il avait ouvert les yeux pour voir son coéquipier, les yeux plein de larme, à peine vêtu qui lui murmura :

« Je peux pas dormir, je peux venir avec toi ?

Et Duo, habitué à ses crises lui avait ouvert son lit. Il avait l'habitude de consoler le japonais mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un geste de sa propre initiative.

Il se secoua mentalement pour revenir au présent puis finit par s'endormir, pressant le corps chaud contre lui, emmêlant leurs membres, leurs visages tout près l'un de l'autre.

**Flash back**

Le froid, le noir. Heero ouvrit les yeux pour se voir dans les miroirs du plafond attaché au lit. Réléna, en chemise de soie blanche le regardait et des qu'elle le vit réveillé, sonna avec une petite clochette. Trois hommes entrèrent, les trois plus beaux "étalons" de la cour princière. Le japonais comprit et commença à se débattre. Avec un, c'était agréable, avec deux beaucoup moins mais avec trois bien trop douloureux. Les hommes se dévêtirent avec excitation et frénésie, leurs yeux brillant d'une joie malsaine et s'avancèrent. La princesse s'assit au pied du lit et attendit pour jouir du spectacle. Il la regarda, suppliant des yeux. Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire doux et gentil et lui murmura :

« C'est ta punition, tu n'as pas été un gentil garçon, je...

Heero hurla.

**Fin flash back**

Duo sursauta, le garçon entre ses bras se débattait tant et plus en poussant des gémissements de douleur et de terreur mêlées. Il le serra contre lui pour le réveiller mais les choses empirèrent et les gémissements devinrent de faibles cris. Heero murmura des mots sans queue ni tête avant de pousser un cri et de se relever en sursaut. Ses yeux cherchèrent quelques secondes puis, se posant sur Duo, il se rhabilla correctement, légèrement tremblant. L'américain se redressa et le tranquillisa :

« Tu as fais une petite crise tout à l'heure mais rien de grave et tu m'as demandé de rester, c'est tout.

Heero ferma les yeux, encore très pâle. Le natté regarda le réveil puis :

« Hee-chan, il est tard, il fait nuit. Revins te coucher.

Le japonais hésita, Réléna risquait de le lui faire payer très cher mais il n'avait pas le courage de quitter la chaleur que les bras grand ouverts pour l'accueillir promettaient. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le réveil pour vérifier l'heure quand il vit un téléphone. Son cerveau chercha quelques secondes le numéros de leur chambre et il appela. Une voix tranchante lui répondit :

« Heero, ou tu es ? Tu vas être puni si tu n'es pas la dans la minute.

« Je prépare une mission mentit-il.

« Bon, alors, tu es excusé. Tu revins quand ?

« Demain matin.

« Bien, j'ai un nouveau jeu pour nous.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle raccrocha avec un petit rire clair. Il s'assit, frissonnant, évitant le regard interrogateur de son coéquipier et demanda ou se trouver sa chambre. Duo se leva, enleva ses vêtements et, en boxer, se recoucha en lui lançant :

« Ici, avec moi pour cette nuit. Ne les réveille pas pour rien.

Heero frissonna, se recoucha en recherchant de la chaleur pour se rendormir et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses nuits, il put dormir tranquille, Duo le protégeant de ses mauvais rêves. Duo ne s'endormit pas immédiatement, aux réactions de son meilleur ami, il était sur que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il décida d'en parler à Quatre des le lendemain. Heero gémit, se collant à lui, provoquant un frottement, Duo se sentit frissonner et, se sentant réagir, se força à penser à des choses désagréable mais le cri de Quatre et le souffle brûlant de son coéquipier contre son cou le rendirent fébrile. Il se concentra sur autre chose, priant pour ne pas faire de bêtise et surtout pour que Heero ne se réveille pas maintenant car il n'aurait peut être pas apprécier non de voir mais de sentir un truc dur et palpitant contre sa cuisse. Heero n'allait pas bien et à cette seule pensée, ses envies de sexe se calmèrent. Demain, oui demain, il parlerait à Quatre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Chapitre contenant un lime 03X05X04

Chapitre 5 : Trio et déménagement

Duo émergea difficilement pour constater que le lit était vide, Heero était parti et depuis longtemps vu la froideur des draps. Il croisa Wufei qui revenait de son footing matinal et lui sourit. Bien évidemment Quatre l'attendait dans la cuisine et entama immédiatement la discussion :

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit avec Heero ?

« Tu l'as senti ?

« Oui, il va si mal ?

« Aussi mal qu'après Noventa.

Quatre baissa les yeux. Duo lui avait parlé de ses crises pour qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter à tord et à travers.

« Ce n'est pas normal...

Duo frissonna, la voix de Trowa le rendait toujours comme ça. Il se retourna vers lui et continua :

« Je sais mais il ne veut pas en parler, il n'a pas voulu _m'en_ parler, _à_ moi !

Sa façon d'appuyer sur certain mot rendit ses coéquipiers nerveux. Duo était en colère, cette colère froide et dure qui laissait ressortir Shinigami.

« Si tu lui montre que tu es là, il ira mieux, comme la dernière fois, intervint Wufei. Ne prend pas cet air surpris, moi aussi je le savais.

« Comment demandèrent trois voix.

« Je le sais car je vous ai vu.

Duo se sentit rougir, pendant les crises de Heero, ils avaient des gestes ambigus l'un envers l'autre. Les autres sourirent et Duo continua :

« Il ne veut pas se confier, je ne peux pas l'aider si je ne sais pas ce qu'il a et de plus il a _Réléna._

Quatre se servit une tasse de thé et soupira. La sonnette les fit sursauter Trowa ouvrit sur un preventer. Le garçon effectua un salut militaire rapide et encore essoufflé, les informa :

« Monsieur Yuy vous demande de prendre le nécessaire vital et de vous présenter dans l'heure au quartier général. Vous allez devoir changer de lieu de vie pour une période indéterminé.

Les yeux de Quatre se durcirent. Trowa recula visiblement inquiet. Il n'aimait pas la lueur du système zéros dans ses yeux. Elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Le jeune soldat frissonna lui aussi et eut un ricanement inquiet. Quatre tourna les talons et monta les marches pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Trowa, les yeux brillant de désir le suivit. Duo sourit et murmura à Wufei :

« On sera pas prêt dans une heure.

« Sur, on devrait quand même faire nos sacs.

Wufei monta à son tour suivit de Duo. En entendant les premiers gémissements de Quatre, ils décidèrent de leurs laisser trente minutes de flottement et de les interrompre avant leurs deuxième fois. Une demi-heure plus tard, le chinois toqua à la porte du couple, vu que les cris s'étaient tus depuis plus de cinq minutes et attendit quelques secondes, la voix de Trowa l'invita cordialement :

« Entre.

Il poussa la porte pour les découvrir nu, enlacé sur le lit. Quatre somnolait légèrement, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son homme. Le chinois entra, intimidé et les pressa un peu. Ils lui sourirent et se séparèrent, restant nus devant lui, voulant le forcer à faire le premier pas. Wufei ne tint pas.

Il s'approcha. Quatre et Trowa le regardèrent et sans un geste brusque, le français se redressa et lui prit la main, l'arabe s'avança et lui tint l'autre. Ensemble, ils le tirèrent au lit. Avec douceur, ils l'allongèrent sans que Wufei n'aie un mouvement de recul, Quatre l'embrassa. Les mains de Trowa attrapèrent sa taille et remontèrent son T-shirt. Il le tira en arrière, le forçant à lâcher le blond. Le chinois se retourna et le fusilla du regard. Le français l'attrapa un peu brusquement et le força à se reculer. Bloquant ses bras, Trowa le déshabilla et le repoussa contre Quatre. Wufei remarqua que tout se passait exactement comme dans son fantasme. Trowa le retourna et le chinois plongea ses yeux d'onyx dans ceux d'azur de l'empathe. Le petit arabe écarta les cuisses et embrassa Wufei dans le cou. Trowa s'appuya sur lui, lui faisant clairement ressentir son désir en le frottant contre les fesses du chinois. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs gémit et se frotta contrer l'arabe. Soudain, le petit dragon sentit une des mains de Trowa se poser sur ses fesses alors que l'autre le quittait pour se poser sur le genou de Quatre. Les doigts de Trowa glissèrent le long de ses fesses et un s'attarda sur son entré. Wufei sourit et se décolla du blond pour que le français puisse les préparer en même temps. Au moment où le premier les pénétrait, la porte la porte s'ouvrait en grand. Duo s'écria :

« Bougez, on est en re... tard...

Sa voix se brisa. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il resta figé. Trowa se redressa et ils dévorèrent des yeux l'américain muet de stupeur. Duo recula, rougissant et quitta la pièce en courant, toujours sans un mot. Les trois garçons se regardèrent et Wufei sentit la honte monter en lui en sentant son érection frottant contre celle de Quatre et le doigts de Trowa en lui. Le couple sentant sa gêne le relâcha et attrapant ses vêtements au sol, il s'enfuit. Quatre l'interpella :

« Attend !

Il se figea mais ne se retourna pas.

« On doit parler, continua Trowa.

« C'était un erreur coupa Wufei.

« Non ! On a envi de toi autant que toi de nous.

Le chinois frissonna, Quatre pouvait donc ressentir son désir. Il approuva d'un signe de tête, s'habilla et quitta la pièce, la tête haute.

Quatre trouva Duo dans le salon, fixant l'écran de télé éteint. L'empathe s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Il sentait le trouble du l'américain jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Duo se sentait trahi mais Quatre savait que c'était juste le tout cumulé. Et, sans prévenir, Duo éclata en sanglot contre l'épaule de Quatre. Le petit blond se serra contre lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il savait à quel point Heero lui manquait et ils devraient le soutenir, surtout si Wufei partageait leur lit. Lentement Duo se calma et sourit. Quatre lui essuya les yeux et se redressa. Trowa posa les valises dans l'entrée et entra dans la cuisine, Wufei fixait sa tasse de café, plongé dans ses pensées. Trowa ne résista pas. Il se plaça derrière lui et l'enserra dans ses bras, tout contre sa poitrine. Et contre toute attente, le chinois s'abandonna contre lui. D'une voix hésitante, il murmura :

« Une très bonne amie m'a dit que nos provenions de la même entité.

Trowa fronça les sourcil, visiblement intrigué. Wufei continua :

« Elle m'a dit que si le destin nous poussait à partager notre lit, je devais tout faire pour que cet arrangement dure.

« Alors, pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?

« Duo avait l'air si choqué, si perdu...

« Il n'est pas encore prêt mais toi oui.

« Oui et je vais faire en sorte que tout marche.

Wufei se tourna et embrassa Trowa, scellant leur accord. Trowa jubilait, Quatre serait ravi mais le français savait bien que ce serait dur mais il était prêt, lui aussi, à faire tenir l'arrangement. Wufei lui mordilla la lèvre, puis devant le manque de réaction de son nouveau partenaire, força le passage de sa bouche et l'explora avidement. Trowa fut surprit par cette envie si nouvelle de son nouvel amant. Quatre entra et toussota, les séparant. Wufei eut un mouvement de crainte mais Trowa le garda entre ses bras et le rassura. Quatre l'embrassa à son tour et ils sortirent. Duo les attendait mais, ses yeux fixaient le vide, il semblait encore très déprimé. Le jeune preventer les attendait devant la porte dans une voiture banalisée. Tout le voyage fut silencieux.

Duo fixait un point invisible, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei pensaient à leur première nuit. Le chauffeur se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il s'arrêta avec soulagement et Duo bondit à l'extérieur pour trouver Heero. Il le vit, debout devant la porte, un sac sur l'épaule. Il leur indiqua de le suivre et ils contournèrent les bâtiments. Derrière, une voiture les attendait et ils roulèrent pendant plusieurs heures vers le nord, traversant deux pays.

Duo s'étira langoureusement. Il se pencha en avant puis en arrière, faisant craquer ses vertèbres une à une. Trowa sortait les valises du coffre, Quatre s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine en sifflotant de bonheur et Wufei inspectait les alentours avec Heero, installant le système de sécurité. Des que la nuit fut un peu plus sombre, le chinois et le japonais rentrèrent. Wufei s'installa confortablement sur le canapé au côté du couple, attira Quatre contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Trowa, pas patient, l'attrapa des qu'il se détacha de Quatre et l'embrassa à son tour. Heero les regardait, un sourcil levé ce qui signifiait une immense surprise et Duo, la bouche grande ouverte, les regardait les yeux exorbité. Quatre leur sourit et expliqua :

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, Trowa, Wufei et moi avons décidé de vivre à trois, c'est pourquoi nous avons pris la plus grande chambre. Il en reste donc une avec un lit double ou bien l'un de vous deux devra...

Il arrêta sa phrase, une idée lui traversant l'esprit. Un moyen sur et fiable de rapprocher le froid Heero de son meilleur ami. Et ainsi, d'éradiquer la déprime de l'américain. Duo le regarda, les yeux agrandi de joie et Heero de son regard froid et illisible. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit. Le japonais sursauta, visiblement inquiet et décrocha. Les autres G-boys entendirent une voix haute perchée et stridente parler à toute vitesse. Heero fit un geste d'excuse et quitta la pièce.

Réléna le tient pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, détaillant avec satisfaction tous les nouveaux jeux qu'elle prévoyait pour le retour de son jouet préféré et il l'écoutait, les yeux fixes, tremblant d'effrois. Il savait pourquoi elle le punissait et comme il se sentait coupable, il acceptait sa punition sans broncher mais à ce rythme la, elle le tuerait. En un sens, il voyait la mort comme la seul alternative aux souffrances qu'elle avait éprouvée par sa faute. Elle raccrocha avec, comme toujours son petit rire clair et Heero soupira. Il avait au moins sept jours de sursis. Une semaine pour panser ses blessures et se fortifier assez pour supporter ses nouveaux jeux. Il les affronterait la tête haute.


	7. Chapter 7

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Chapitre contenant un lemon 03X05X04 et un lemon 04+03X05

Chapitre 6 : Première fois à trois

Les yeux brillants, Duo regardait un film romantique en mangeant du pop-corn au caramel. Trowa et Quatre encadraient Wufei, le câlinant et se touchant équitablement. Le jeune chinois semblait presque impatient de sauter le pas avec eux ce qui surprenait les autres. Duo avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur à l'idée d'avoir Heero pour lui seul, sans Réléna, et surtout, de partager la chambre, comme autrefois. Heero, travaillant sur son portable, ne jetait que quelques coups d'œil désintéressé vers l'écran mais tous avait remarqué les regards dérobés qu'il lançait au trio se papouillant dans le salon. Il se posait visiblement des questions et n'allait pas tarder à demander des explications à Trowa, comme à son habitude. Quand quelques chose l'intriguait, il demandait généralement au français de le lui expliquer.

Puis, à la surprise générale, Heero referma son portable et s'assit à côté de Duo alors que l'autre fauteuil était libre. Quatre ouvrit son empathie et se concentra sur lui, il eut des visions, des hommes, beaucoup d'homme, de la douleur et un rire clair, bref, joyeux qui lui glaça le sang. Il poussa un gémissement bref puis il se reprit en main et chercha un peu plus loin et il ressentit une immense solitude et ce besoin de réconfort que seul Duo pouvait lui apporter et encore plus loin, sous une couche épaisse de solitude et de poussière, il crut ressentir un besoin d'amour et de passion, un besoin de désir et de volupté mais, juste au moment ou il percevait ces émotion, Heero se referma, comme s'il avait senti que quelqu'un lisait en lui. Quatre remonta ses barrières et se serra contre ses amants pour rechercher un peu de chaleur.

Mais il se posait des questions essentiellement sur cette douleur qui semblait si ressente. La main de Trowa glissant sur sa cuisse en remontant lentement lui fit momentanément oublier sa vision. A la façon dont les deux garçons le touchaient, il comprit que la nuit serait agitée et c'était loin de lui déplaire. Duo, lui, se rapprocha de Heero et regarda la fin du film, le menton sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et le japonais se décrispait lentement, ses réflexes d'avant revenant au galop.

Des que le mot fin apparut au bas de l'écran, le trio se leva et grimpa les escalier après avoir saluer les deux autres. Duo en profita et demanda :

« C'est pour quand la prochaine mission ?

« Dans deux jours.

« Bien, tu viens ?

« Ou ? demanda Heero, fixant toujours les escaliers.

« Ben, te coucher.

Heero soupira et lança un regard inquiet vers l'étage. Duo comprit qu'il craignait les bruits et le rassura d'un sourire, il se rappelait que Heero avait toujours été très pudique. Le japonais le suivit et ils entrèrent dans leur chambre. Des draps de soies, des bougies et une ambiance romantique made in Quatre. Ils soupirèrent et se glissèrent dans le lit. Duo trouva un tube de lubrifiant sous son coussin et sourit tristement. Heero, somnolant déjà, se blottit contre lui et ils s'endormirent tranquillement.

Quatre sortit de salle de bain et traversa le couloir. Il entrouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Wufei, allongé sur le lit supportait le poids de Trowa qui lui suçait le lobe d'oreille. L'arabe eut un frisson et s'installa à leur côté. Wufei tendit le bras et commença à le caresser, lentement, se limitant à son cou et ses clavicules. Trowa le relâcha et Wufei se rapprocha de Quatre. Le chinois soupira de plaisir en sentant la main du français se poser sur sa hanche et remonter son T-shirt. Le français et l'arabe déshabillèrent le chinois et le regardèrent, son corps tremblant de désir, la respiration courte. Wufei enfourcha Quatre et se mit à l'embrasser et le toucher sans retenu. Trowa les regarda et la petite main de Quatre se glissa sur son pantalon et stimula son corps pour le forcer à bouger. Trowa le déshabilla rapidement, se dévêtit à son tour et il attrapa Wufei par la taille pour l'allonger entre les jambes grandes ouvertes de Quatre.

Lentement, Wufei se détendit et commença à embrasser et lécher le cou de Quatre. L'empathe commença à se tortiller, augmentant l'érection du chinois qui frottait ses fesses contre le basin de Trowa. Le français ne résista pas longtemps à cette stimulation. Il glissa ses deux index entre les lèvres de ses amants et les laissa les humidifier. Puis, quand ils furent correctement salivés, il les fit glisser vers les fesses des deux garçons. Wufei se redressa un peu et se cambra pour faciliter la pénétration. Trowa le fit glisser le long de la fente puis, sans prévenir, enfonça ses doigts en même temps dans ses deux amants. Wufei se contracta mais devant les soupirs de Quatre, il se détendit et recommença à sucer la gorge du petit blond. Trowa entama un lent mouvement de va et vient avant de glisser un second doigt. L'étroitesse du chinois l'excitait au plus haut point et il sentait son érection pulser douloureusement. Quatre commença à se tortiller avec impatience. Les doigts de Trowa allèrent un peu plus loin de se firent plus violent. Wufei sursauta et gémit. Il n'avait pas prévu ce brusque mouvement mais Quatre se mit à lui mordiller le cou et il se laissa faire.

Un troisième doigt passa en lui et cette fois, Wufei gémit d'inconfort, il essaya de repousser Trowa mais le français s'appuya sur lui, lui faisant clairement ressentir son érection et un frison de désir le traversa. Trowa continua quelques minutes à faire aller et venir ses doigts en Quatre et Wufei puis, quand ses amants commencèrent à s'empaler eux même sur ses doigts, il les retira. Le grognement commun des deux garçons le fit sourire. Il attrapa les hanches de Wufei et les guida contre celle de Quatre puis attrapant son érection, il la plongea en Quatre. Wufei poussa un petit cri de plaisir et se laissa envelopper par le petit blond qui se cambrait pour lui faciliter l'accès de son corps. Trowa les immobilisa et prit possession de Wufei en une seule fois. Le chinois poussa un cri vite étouffé dans la bouche de Quatre puis, une fois qu'il fut habitué à cette sensation, Trowa commença à bouger, le guidant dans Quatre.

Les mouvements devinrent rapidement bestiaux et violent. Trowa savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et le sexe de Wufei tapait la prostate de Quatre à chaque coup alors que lui défonçait celle de Wufei avec une précision effarante. Leurs murmures devinrent des gémissements puis des cris très vite et quand la main du français et celle du chinois s'unirent sur le sexe de l'arabe, leur monde se résuma à un moment de pure jouissance. Quatre se cambra violement et éjacula puissamment. Les deux autres le suivirent quelques secondes après. Trowa se recula en gardant Wufei contre lui puis le libéra avec une visible réticence. Le français aimait le sexe et son nouvel amant avait comblé ses plus profondes espérances. Ils restèrent un long moment immobile, les uns contre les autres, essayant de calmer les battements de leurs cœurs. Wufei se laissa glisser dans une sorte de demi torpeur.

La main de Quatre glissa sur la cuisse du chinois le faisant frissonner. Wufei ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Trowa se tenait de l'autre côté, à demi allongé, son érection bien visible. Quatre se colla au dos de Wufei pour lui faire sentir son sexe dur contre ses fesses. Puis, des doigts humides les écartèrent et ils entrèrent dans son anus. Wufei ne fit rien et posa la tête sur les genoux de Trowa, les hanches en l'air pour s'offrir à Quatre. Il avait les yeux fermés mais les ouvrit quand Trowa bougea. Le français s'assit en face de lui, les jambes bien écartées, caressant son sexe lentement en regardant Quatre préparer le chinois. Quatre n'avait pas la patience de Trowa et se contenta de deux doigts. Il les faisaient entrée et sortir, tout en caressant le chinois. Wufei se mit à haleter et le français le fixa tout en se caressant un peu plus vite, les yeux brillant de gourmandise et Wufei, en un flash, vit la position qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir, il en frissonna d'envie. Quatre le mit à quatre pattes et le pénétra un peu brusquement. Le chinois poussa un gémissement de douleur mais Quatre resta immobile jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se soient habitués à cette présence encore nouvelle, surtout que le blond, même moins long que Trowa était relativement plus large. Puis, Trowa se rapprocha et se mit à genoux, son sexe pile poil au niveau du visage de Wufei.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de crainte puis sortit un bout de langue pour frôler la fente. Trowa grogna mais attendit que le chinois se décide par lui-même. Son attente fut vite récompenser, le chinois, fou de plaisir, attrapa le bout entre les lèvres et se mit à le téter comme une sucette. Puis, lentement en avala de plus en plus avant de sucer en la faisant ressortir de sa bouche. Il continua cette torture de longues minutes, restant au rythme lent de Quatre puis quand l'arabe accéléra le mouvement, il augmenta la vitesse à son tour. Le sexe de Trowa plongea jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et il gémit quand Quatre attrapa sa prostate. Les vibrations firent grogner le français et Wufei continua à émettre des bruits pour entendre le grand brun gémir de plus en plus. Quatre alla encore plus vite et Wufei commença à se servir de ses mains pour caresser les bourses de Trowa, augmentant ainsi son plaisir. Sa langue se mit à courir sur le long du membre, dessinant des arabesques compliquées et Trowa posa une main sur ses cheveux, le poussant à la prendre encore plus. Wufei dilata sa gorge et l'engloba jusqu'aux poils sans sourcillé et commença à sucer de plus en plus fort, augmentant la pression, de poussant à éjaculer au plus vite. Il sentit Quatre devenir bestial en lui et accéléra le rythme sur Trowa pour qu'ils jouissent en même temps. Les mains de Quatre encerclèrent son sexe et au bout de quelques minutes, ils éjaculèrent ensemble. Wufei embrassa goulûment Trowa, lui permettant de partager ce drôle de goût puis Quatre et enfin le français et l'arabe s'embrassèrent tout aussi passionnément. Ils se blottirent les uns contre les autres et s'endormirent ainsi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Je remercie toutes lmes review que j'ai reçu en espérant que les concerné ont reçu mon message. merci de vos encouragemets. Je vous embrasse

Chapitre 7 : Crises et explications

Wufei se réveilla avec une grosse fringale. Il essaya de se redresser mais deux mains l'attrapèrent et le forcèrent à se recoucher. Il se tourna vers Trowa, les yeux vert pétillaient de malice et il plaqua Wufei sur le matelas avant de l'embrasser profondément, le relâchant juste avant que ses poumons n'éclatent. Quatre lui grimpa dessus et l'embrassa à son tour. Leurs estomacs grognèrent à l'unisson et ils rougirent. Quatre fut le premier à éclater de rire et ils s'habillèrent pour aller déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, la cafetière lâchait les dernières gouttes d'un café noir juste comme il le fallait. Ils déjeunèrent dans un silence tranquille et paisible. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une douce odeur de viennoiserie se répandit dans le couloir.

Tous s'attendaient à voir débouler Duo mais ce fut Heero qui passa la porte. Devant les bouches béantes de ses coéquipiers, il rougit légèrement et s'assit. Quatre lui tendit une tasse que le garçon regarda d'un air morose. Duo descendit des que l'odeur atteignit le premier étage. Il s'assit au côté de Heero et prit la tasse que le japonais continuer de fixer d'un air fatigué et un peu gêné, il la sucra et but une longe gorgé avant de la tendre au soldat parfait qui commença enfin à boire, tout comme avant. Le portable de Heero sonna, il ne put complètement réprimer le frisson de dégoût qui le traversa. Il quitta la maison et répondit. Quand il revient, Quatre pâlit à vue d'œil et tomba dans les pommes sous le coup d'une immense douleur.

Quand il se réveilla, une larme coula le long de sa joue et il demanda à Trowa et Wufei de faire venir Heero et de les laisser seul. Le japonais entra quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Quatre se redressa et demanda de but en blanc :

«Qu'est ce qui te fait tant souffrir ?

Heero marqua le coup et le regarda dans les yeux. Il respira profondément et répondit :

« Je ne vais pas très bien en se moment mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça passera.

« Sur ?

Mais rien que le fait que Heero avoue ne pas être bien prouvait que tout allait vraiment mal.

« Oui, je serais apte pour les missions à venir.

« On se fout des missions, c'est pour toi qu'on s'inquiète.

« Y'a pas de raison.

Sans une parole de plus, il quitta la pièce. Avant de passer la porte, il se ravisa :

« Quatre ?

« Oui ?

« N'en parles pas au autres, s'il te plait... Du moins pas encore... je le ferais quand le moment sera venu...

Quatre douta mais il voulait laisser le japonais prendre ses propres décisions.

« Bien mais si tu veux te confier, nous sommes tous prêt à t'écouter.

Quatre soupira, la soudaine bouffée de reconnaissance et de joie qui l'atteignit le revigora et il sourit. Heero se sentait mieux. Son visage s'assombrit, pour encore combien de temps ?

Duo s'étira, il se tourna vers le corps à ses côtés et le regarda. Il faisait beau et ils auraient une journée magnifique avant la mission. Il sourit mais une tâche attira son attention. Juste au dessus du poignet. Un bleu violet, il se pencha et l'examina un peu mieux. Il fronça les sourcils, pour avoir un bleu à cet endroit, il fallait que quelqu'un lui ait tenu les poignets de force alors qu'il se débattait. Il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment et se redressa. Avec délicatesse, il releva le T-shirt de son ami et retint de justesse une exclamation, Heero avait de nombreux bleus et griffures sur le torse. Il toucha la plus violacée et Heero ouvrit les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent dans un silence lourd. Puis, le japonais, voyant la main de Duo sur lui, se mit à trembler. Ses yeux brillèrent de panique, d'étonnement puis de rage. Il repoussa brutalement l'américain et lui sauta dessus, il se mit à le frapper de toutes ses forces mais Duo parait chaque coup sans problème, Heero cherchant visiblement plus à se défendre qu'à lui faire vraiment mal.

Duo attrapa son poignet gauche, plaçant inconsciemment ses doigts sur les marques violettes puis attrapa le points qui se dirigeait vers son visage et d'une torsion, retourna la situation. Heero ouvrit grand les yeux, Duo sur lui, ses jambes bloquant les siennes, ses poignets tenus au dessus de sa tête, et Duo le regardant. Quand ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Heero poussa un hurlement démentiel. Il se débattit le plus fort possible, poussant un enchevêtrement de cris de colères et de gémissement effarés. Duo ne bougea pas, restant pétrifié par la douleur et la panique qu'il voyait si clairement dans les yeux du garçon habituellement si froid.

Trowa entra en trombe et attrapa Duo par le col, le projetant au centre de la pièce. Ses yeux brillaient de rage et il s'avança sur lui dans l'optique de lui refaire le portrait version tableau Picasso. L'américain restait assit par terre, fixant le lit ou Heero, roulé en boule, gémissait comme un chien battu. Wufei et Quatre se tenait après de lui et cherchait à le calmer. L'empathe posa une main sur le front de Heero puis s'écria :

« Trowa ! Non !

Le français s'arrêta, le point à quelques centimètres du visage de Duo, qui toujours muet, continuer de fixer le corps tremblant de Heero. Le français regardait Duo froidement mais attendait les raisons de son amant avant de lui casser la gueule. Quatre s'approcha de Duo et posa la main sur son front pour avoir confirmation de sa vision. Il sourit et fit un geste à Trowa, ce dernier se calmant instantanément. L'arabe se redressa et borda Heero avec la tendresse d'une mère, il lui caressa les cheveux et le japonais se calma avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd. Wufei saisie délicatement Duo et le porta jusqu'au salon suivit des deux autres. Il posa Duo sur le canapé, vaguement inquiet par la fixeté et le silence de l'américain. Quatre s'assit en face de lui et le fixa. Lentement, Duo sortit de sa torpeur et les regarda. La voix de l'arabe le ramena à l'entière réalité. Le blond le questionna doucement :

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Duo raconta la scène d'une voix atone. La douleur et la souffrance de ses yeux, sa peur d'être touché, sa rage. Il ne montrait aucune émotion et parlait, comme dans un état second. Mais, tous voyaient que la réaction de Heero venait de le déstabiliser et de le marquer à vie. Les deux ignorant l'écoutait, les yeux grands ouverts. Wufei regardait Duo comme s'il mentait, ne voulant pas croire que Heero ne soit plus capable de se défendre. Trowa se tourna et envoya son point dans le mur avec violence. Ses os craquèrent et du sang s'écoula d'entre les bosses du crépi. Il tremblait de rage et quitta la pièce à grand pas. Personne ne l'avait encore jamais vu se mettre dans une colère noire comme celle là. Il revint quelques secondes après, l'ordinateur portable de Heero à la main et l'ouvrit. Sans sourciller, il entra le code et accéda aux fichiers. Les autres le regardaient, personne ne connaissait les codes de Heero. Devant la question muette de ses amants, il expliqua :

« Heero me les a donné au cas ou il lui arriverait quelque chose.

Ils s'attendaient à ce que Duo réagisse, s'énerve gentiment ou lance deux ou trois réflexions un peu salaces mais il continuait de fixer cette boite noire, les yeux perdu dans le vide. Trowa entra dans les dossiers et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Un garçon, habillé en palefrenier de Sank lui répondit. Il était jeune, beau mais les anciens terroristes virent la lueur de ses yeux, des yeux d'espion, d'assassin. Un mercenaire. Trowa lui parla dans une langue qu'il ne connaissaient pas puis continua dans leurs langues commune :

« Je viens te demander une faveur.

«Vas-y.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe au royaume de Sank.

Le visage du garçon s'assombrit. Il détourna les yeux et fixa un point au loin. Trowa l'interpella dans leur langue et le fixa méchamment. Le garçon déglutit et demanda :

« Tu savais ?

« Pas tout et je compte sur toi pour m'apprendre ce qui manque.

« La poupée de verre est le jouet préféré de la reine.

« La poupée de verre ? demanda Wufei intrigué.

« Oui, elle l'appelle comme ça.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Duo, tremblant d'anticipation.

Le garçon le regarda, visiblement mal à l'aise et décida de tout raconter. Il parlait vite, ses yeux fuyant de gauche à droite de l'écran sans les regarder vraiment :

« C'est dur à expliquer... On raconte dans les cuisines qu'un soir, un homme ressemblant un peu à lui (il désigna Duo) est venu au château. Heero ne se sentait pas bien depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'avait personne à qui se raccrocher et quand cet homme lui a fait des avances, il a craqué. La princesse les a surprit au lit. Heero à quatre pattes se faisant prendre par cet homme. Elle a fait un scandale. Sa tristesse est devenue de la haine et elle a...

Il se tue et baissa les yeux. Les G-boys ne disaient rien, essayant de comprendre cette donnée. Heero s'envoyant en l'air avec un homme ressemblant à Duo. Le garçon ne semblait pas décider à reprendre et Trowa le lui ordonna d'un mot bref, claquant comme la lanière d'un fouet :

« Continues !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et murmura :

« Tu veux vraiment savoir jusqu'où s'étend la cruauté des riches ?

« Continues !

« Ton ami n'a pas de chance, Réléna n'est pas qu'une enfant docile et fragile. Elle peut se montrer cruelle, froide et dure. Tu veux savoir Trowa... Tout ce que ton ami a dû subir ?

« Dis-le ! Hurla presque le français, ses yeux étincelant de rage.

Le garçon respira un grand coup et commença à raconter :

« Après avoir été pris au lit avec cet homme, Heero s'est senti encore plus mal. Il avait trahi Réléna et elle pleuré par sa faute, il a décidé de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait pour se faire pardonner. Absolument tout. Elle a prit cette abdication comme une victoire et a commencé par des caprices d'enfant mais voyant qu'il ne l'aimait pas pour autant, elle a recommencé à le haïr. Un soir, elle l'a fait venir dans sa chambre. Elle avait fait posé des miroirs au plafond. Elle l'a enchaîné au lit et à fait sonné une petite clochette d'or...

Il s'arrêta encore une fois et frissonna, comme se rappelant de mauvais souvenirs mais il continua sans que Trowa ne doive le forcer :

« Un homme est entré, il était grand, lourd, brutal et désirait Heero depuis son arrivé au château. Réléna lui a offert Heero et elle a regardé cet homme le violer toute la nuit. Heero n'a rien dit, il ne s'est pas débattu, il n'a pas crié ou à peine, il subissait la punition de Réléna sans bouger. Il a même fini par éprouver du plaisir.

Les G-boys écoutait, muet de stupeur. Mais, le garçon n'avait pas fini :

« Elle continué, encore, encore et encore et quant elle a vu que Heero prenait son pied, elle a commencé à faire venir deux homme à la fois. Là, Heero a commencé à ne plus vouloir, il a commencé à se débattre et Réléna à vu qu'elle s'excitait quand Heero gémissait de douleur et la suppliait de faire cesser sa torture, elle a commencé à prendre son pied alors que Heero se faisait violé par deux gars devant ses yeux. Puis, un jour, elle a fait venir trois hommes. Elle a tout filmé, sous divers angles. Au matin, les draps étaient pleins de sang et Heero a mit plus d'une semaine avant de s'en remettre. Elle a prit conseil après d'acteurs de films pornos trash et SM et elle a reproduit le tout sur Heero. Elle est devenu Sado et elle s'amusait en laissant agonisé Heero pendant des heures, les hommes qu'elle choisissait défilaient. Il est devenu la poupée de verre pour tout le monde. Elle a crée une écurie avec les plus vigoureux partisans de sa façons de traité Heero et ils défilent tout les soirs.

Le garçon se tue et détourna les yeux. Il n'avait pas fini, Trowa le sentait mais le mercenaire ne voulait pas dire sa lâcheté et sa faiblesse. Le garçon termina :

« Elle m'a nommé pour le soigner tous les jours. Il est pas bien et quand je lui demande pourquoi il ne part pas, il répond que c'est sa punition, qu'elle a le droit de lui faire ça puisqu'elle a souffert à cause de lui. Elle le maintient dans cette culpabilité. Elle l'a rendu faible et craintif.

Personne ne disait rien et ils entendirent la porte claquée. Heero avait entendu et venait de fuir. Ils eurent un mauvais pressentiment. Et ils décidèrent de le sauver quoi qu'il arrive. Quatre avait déjà son plan. Il avait deux jour pour le mettre en place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Chapitre contenant un lemon 03X02 ; 05X02 ; 04X02

Merci pour les review que j'ai recu. Je vous embrasse. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8 : Pardonnez moi mon père car j'ai pêché...

Duo resta silencieux toute la matinée, il fixait la porte avec absence. Wufei resta avec lui, lui parlant doucement. Mais, l'américain restait cloîtré dans ce silence angoissant. Le soir, Wufei le prit dans ses bras et le montant dans sa chambre. Le garçon continuait de fixer le vide sans réagir. Le chinois le déshabilla, lui enfila ses vêtements de nuits et le coucha. Il traversa le couloir et entra dans sa chambre. Quatre et Trowa l'attendait. Ils avaient que Wufei était très affecté par la détresse de Duo vu qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis pas mal de temps. Ils enlacèrent le chinois et le caressèrent pour lui montrer leurs appuis et leurs soutiens. Wufei se détendit entre leurs bras et se laissa porter par les paroles rassurantes de Quatre. Il s'endormit sans même sans rendre compte.

Une sensation réveilla le trio. Duo se tenait debout au pied du lit, les yeux luisants. Wufei se redressa et s'avança jusqu'à lui, à quatre pattes sur le lit. L'américain le regarda et l'attrapant par le col, l'embrassa profondément. Trowa et Quatre les regardèrent, les yeux grands ouverts, complètement abasourdis. Duo le repoussa sans le lâcher et grimpa sur le lit avec lui, il le repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts des deux autres et il lâcha le chinois pour attraper Quatre. Il lui infligea un profond baisé avant de continuer sur Trowa. Il se recula, reprit sa respiration, et dit :

« J'ai besoin... de me sentir proche des personnes qu'il me reste.

« Mais on restera avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, le rassura Quatre.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je veux me sentir un, devenir un avec vous.

Wufei sursauta, les mêmes paroles que Dame Ling Wen Zey. Trowa eut un sourire carnassier, encore un autre amant donc beaucoup de positions et de sensations à développer. Quatre, lui, désirait un contact avec Duo autant qu'avec ses deux amants officiels. Puis, un doute les effleura, sa détresse le poussait peut être à faire ça. Ils lui laissèrent le temps de reculer, de se dérober puis, voyant sa détermination, Trowa prit les choses en mains.

Il attrapa Duo par les hanches et le mit en position demi assise, le dos contre le montant du lit et le déshabilla en quelques mouvements. Quatre et Wufei lui embrassèrent la gorge avec tendresse puis se mirent à la sucer un peu plus fort. Trowa lui écarta les jambes et s'appuya entre, ses doigts courrant sur ses hanches et sa bouche descendant sur sa poitrine. Duo poussa un cri quand le français commença à mordiller son téton gauche. Les mains de Trowa profitèrent de cette distraction pour lâcher ses hanches et glisser sur ses cuisses. Elles remontèrent vers l'intérieur et frôlèrent son sexe. L'américain sursauta et essaya de s'extirper des trois corps qui l'entouraient. Trowa le rallongea un peu brutalement pour le calmer. Wufei lui caressa les cheveux pendant que Quatre descendait sur sa poitrine et cherchait son deuxième téton pour le sucer en même temps que le français. Wufei reprit sa place sur la gorge palpitante de l'américain. Trowa descendit et passa sa langue plusieurs fois dans son nombril pendant que le chinois s'occupait de son sein abandonné un peu plus tôt. Duo haletait, immobile, le corps tremblant et brûlant.

Lentement, le français descendit et embrassa le bout de son sexe. Duo se tendit et poussa un gémissement sourd. Le français léchouilla le bout quelques secondes puis ouvrit les lèvres et attrapa le gland, le suçant goulûment. L'américain remonta les hanches voulant le pousser à le prendre plus mais Trowa lui plaqua le corps contre le matelas, l'obligeant à, patienter un peu. Quatre et Wufei s'activèrent un peu plus, le plongeant dans une sorte de transe. Il gémissait et se tortillait de plus en plus. Trowa décida d'accélérer un peu les choses et, dilatant sa gorge, engloba peut à peut la verge turgide de l'américain. Duo s'immobilisa quelques secondes et poussa un soupir de contentement. Quatre et Wufei eurent un frisson et mordillèrent les tétons de concert, se repaissant des soupirs erratiques du jeune homme. Trowa battait une mesure lente, le poussant à la limite de la frustration. Malgré les plaintes et autres borborygmes du natté, il n'accélérait pas, allant et venant sur le sexe avec sa langue dans une lenteur presque douloureuse. Puis, sans prévenir, il utilisa ses mains pour malaxer ses bourses avant d'accélérer le mouvement.

Duo poussa un cri de plaisir et se mit à haleter, les bouches sur sa poitrine exacerbant son plaisir. Son corps fut prit de tremblement d'abord léger puis de plus en plus violent à mesure que Trowa augmentait la puissance et la force de ses sussions. Duo poussa un : " Trowa" plaintif avant d'éjaculer en un cri entre les lèvres du français. Ce dernier, très satisfait, se redressa et l'embrassa voracement, lui permettant de se goûter puis embrassa les deux autres tout en plongeant ses doigts dans la bouche de l'américain qui les suça et les mordilla sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Le français les lui enleva avant de s'installer entre ses cuisses et d'en faire passer un en lui. Il poussa un gémissement de contentement devant son étroitesse, excité à l'idée de bientôt y plonger. Quand un deuxième doigt glissa, Duo gémit d'inconfort et Wufei et Quatre s'activèrent sur son nombril pour le calmer un peu. Mais quand le troisième entra, Duo poussa un cri de douleur.

Les deux autres descendirent un peu plus bas et se regardèrent dans les yeux, le sexe de Duo entre eux et ensemble posèrent les lèvres dessus. Duo se cambra et poussa un cri, sa précédente douleur complètement occulté de son esprit. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il écarta plus largement les cuisses et cambra les reins pour faciliter le passage à Trowa. Ce dernier sourit et se plaça correctement entre ses cuisses. Il passa d'abord le bout de son sexe et resta immobile quelques secondes avant de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde en une seule fois. Duo se tendit, gémit de douleur et remua. Il resta immobile, mélangé, il souffrait et en même temps aimait la sensation des deux langues courrant sur son sexe. Trowa ne se souciait pas de ses états d'âme et commença un mouvement lent et profond. Il resta à cette vitesse jusqu'à ce que Duo commence à bouger de lui-même. Et très vite, l'américain poussa, remua et Trowa put aller beaucoup plus vite et beaucoup plus fort. Duo se mit très vite à haleter et à gémir. Il se mit à accompagner les mouvements et sentit des pulsions parcourir son corps. Ils s'activèrent de longues minutes et Trowa se lâcha, laissant son instinct prendre le relais et devint presque brutal. Duo gémit de douleur mais des que Trowa attrapa sa prostate, il cria de plaisir. Quatre et Wufei s'activèrent sur lui et il jouie en poussant un dernier cri de plaisir. Trowa continua quelques minutes et se lâcha en lui. Il s'effondra entre les cuisses de l'américain avant de se retirer délicatement et de l'embrasser.

Ils lui laissèrent quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle puis Wufei prit la place de Trowa. Duo le regarda et lui sourit. Il attira le chinois contre lui avant de l'embrasser goulûment. Il se cambra et écarta les cuisses pour qu'il puisse le prendre sans problème. Wufei lui glissa les doigts dans la bouche pendant que Quatre et Trowa s'occupait de sa virilité, il les retira de la bouche humide et laissa glisser le majeur sur son corps avant de jouer un peu avec son nombril. Il continua un peu et les enfonça l'un après l'autre et détendit l'américain avec patiente et tendresse. Il rechercha un peu son point G et joua avec un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Duo éjacule dans la bouche des deux autres. Profitant de sa béatitude, Wufei le prit en une fois. Duo rejeta la tête en arrière violement et poussa un cri de plaisir. Wufei était suffoqué par son étroitesse et se délectait de son corps. Trowa le suçait habilement et Quatre léchouillait son cou tout caressant ses cheveux. Duo accompagnait les mouvements tout en regardant Wufei dans les yeux et gémissant à chaque coup qui frappait sa prostate. Très vite, la langue habile de Trowa et l'adresse de Wufei poussèrent Duo à jouir encore une fois. Wufei l'accompagna par de puissant coup de rein et se relâcha à son tour. Il s'écroula sur lui, tremblant et se retira. Quatre prit sa place des que Duo fut capable de bouger.

Quatre tremblait de frustration, il prit place entre les cuisses de Duo et enfonça son premier doigt avant de faire passer un deuxième. Il s'en contenta, les muscles anaux déjà bien dilatés. Duo le fixa dans les yeux et Quatre lui sourit avant de murmurer :

« Vu de l'extérieur, ça passerait pour un viol... une tournante...

« Mais, je suis consentant répondit Duo.

Quatre sourit, l'embrassa et le prit. Duo n'avait presque plus mal mais la largeur de Quatre, bien plus considérable, lui fit quand même serrer les dents. Ce dernier sourit et entama immédiatement un mouvement de balancier rapide. L'américain gémit et accepta facilement les mouvements durs et puissants de l'arabe en lui. Il savait que Quatre prenait son pied comme ça et il s'en sentait heureux. Il sentit les mains de Wufei lui caresser le cou et la poitrine pendant que Trowa suçotait son cou. Quatre y allait fort et vite, frappant la prostate à chaque fois et se repaissant des soupirs de Duo. Il éjacula en lui puissamment, se retira et le prit dans ses bras. Duo était épuisé, il s'endormit immédiatement après.

Quand Duo sortit de sa torpeur, il se sentait délicieusement bien. Son corps, bien que douloureux était pleinement satisfait. Il comprit soudain d'où venait cette satisfaction en sentant les autres corps autour de lui. Il poussa un cri de panique et s'arracha de leurs étreintes. Trowa le rattrapa et le calma avec de tendres paroles. Ils le réconfortèrent et Duo resta. En moins d'une heure, il avait accepté cet amour un peu étrange et l'assumait entièrement. Quatre l'embrassa et se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuné. Il remonta quelques minutes après et ils se câlinèrent toute la matinée. A midi, ils redevinrent sérieux, la mission "_sauver Heero _" venait de commencer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Chapitre contenant un lemon 03X02

Chapitre 9 : "Fais-nous juste confiance..."

Duo ferma la fermeture éclair de sa tenue de camouflage et regarda Trowa qui finissait aussi de passer ses vêtements. Ils se regardèrent sans parler et s'embrassèrent avant de se laisser glisser dans la nuit. A plus de trois cent kilomètre de là, Wufei et Quatre lançaient leur offensive sur la base à détruire. Ils s'acharnaient comme si les quatre gundams étaient présent. Duo se glissa dans le dernier couloir, silencieux comme une ombre. Trowa le couvrait sans difficulté, la vigilance du château s'étant relativement relâché. Au détour du couloir, une ombre les attendait. Le mercenaire remit une liasse de papier à Trowa et se fondit dans la nuit. Duo regarda le plan et eut un sourire malsain, il savait ou se situait la chambre de la poupée de verre et il y emmena l'ancien mercenaire avec une grande facilité. Quatre démantibula les derniers MS et laissa son bras retomber. Wufei finissait de passer les bases de la base au lance-flamme en poussant un soupir de joie. Ils se retournèrent et quittèrent le lieu du sinistre avec joie, impatients de recevoir le rapport de Trowa.

Duo s'immobilisa au tournant et écouta une seconde le silence de cette partie du château. Au moment où ils allaient se remettre en marche, un hurlement de souffrance les figea d'horreur. Ils entendirent ensuite des cris de douleurs et des supplications. Un bruit de gifle fit taire la voix avant que des rires gras n'éclatent. Trowa retint Duo de justesse et ils durent attendre, tremblant de rage pendant que Heero se faisait violer à quelques mètres d'eux. Quand les cris devinrent insupportables, Trowa et Duo enfilèrent des cagoules et se glissèrent jusqu'à la porte, tant pis pour cette partie là du plan. Ils armèrent leurs gun et fracassèrent la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux les figea d'horreur, Heero, attaché à son lit avait trois types qui s'activaient sur lui, deux le prenant et le troisième forçant sa bouche. Réléna, assise au pied du lit, regardait en se caressant avec une cravache. La scène se figea et Duo, de rage, tira dans la tête des hommes et se précipita pour soulager Heero du poids des cadavres. Réléna, figé de terreur, les regarda détacher le corps de Heero, lui injecter un sédatif et l'emmener sans s'occuper d'elle. Elle tomba dans les pommes des que la porte claqua. Ils retraversèrent le château et se glissèrent dans la nuit.

Ils roulaient plusieurs heures quand Duo décrocha son portable pour faire son rapport à Quatre et prendre des nouvelles de la mission. Il parla longuement avec l'arabe pendant que Trowa bifurquait et changeait de bretelle d'autoroute. Duo ne savait pas ou il comptait les emmener mais ils devraient se cacher quelques jours pour que Réléna arrête les recherches. Il quitta l'autoroute et s'engagea sur des routes de plus en plus petites, de plus en plus vieilles. Il bifurqua et engagea la voiture dans un sentier bordé de platane multi centenaire. Un immense manoir s'étalait devant leurs yeux. Trowa arrêta la voiture dans la cour et sortit. Doucement, Duo détacha ses mains du corps meurtri de Heero et laissa Trowa le prendre dans ses bras. A peine eut-il bougé ses jambes que des gouttes de sang se mirent à perler d'entre ses cuisses. Ses plaies venaient de se rouvrir et il commençait à saigner. Duo se leva, prit les deux sacs de voyage et il cacha comme il put le corps nu et martyrisé du japonais. Quand il poussa la porte, une femme à la mine joviale les accueillit. Elle regarda Trowa et lui parla dans cette langue inconnu avant de faire sonner une petit cloche et qu'un portier apparaisse d'on ne sait ou pour prendre les sacs et les emmener à la chambre. Duo comprit alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un des lieux de retraite des mercenaires. Il soupira de soulagement. Ici, personne ne pourrait les trouver.

Trowa posa le japonais sur le lit et l'examina pendant que Duo faisait couler de l'eau tiède et claire dans la spacieuse baignoire. Des que Trowa fut rassuré, il emmena Heero et le fit glisser dans l'eau. Le corps meurtri frissonna et se détendit. Ils purent laver ses plaies sanglantes et regardèrent l'étendu des dégâts. Pour la plupart, quelques points suffiraient mais les déchirures de son anus et de son rectum seraient plus longues et nécessiteraient plus de soins. Des que l'eau ne fut plus assez tiède, Duo le sortit et l'enveloppa dans une serviette éponge très douce, Trowa prit la trousse à pharmacie et le rejoignit dans la chambre. Duo allongea le japonais sur le lit et commença les réparations avec Trowa. Ils passaient un coton de désinfectants avant de suturer les plaies rapidement et habillement. Heero ne bougea pas mais il sortit brutalement de son inconscience quand Duo posa la main sur son genou pour lui faire écarter les cuisses.

Heero poussa un petit cri avant de se débattre légèrement, il ne les reconnut pas immédiatement, encore shooté. Il les regarda fixement avant de les reconnaître et de trembler de peur. Duo le prit dans ses bras et le rassura tendrement pendant que Trowa préparait les gants et la crème. Duo posa délicatement le dos de Heero contre sa poitrine et le serra contre lui, avec tendresse en lui expliquant ce que Trowa allait faire. Il sentit le japonais se tendre et pousser un gémissement de panique. Ils mirent plus d'une demi heure avant de réussir à calmer le garçon et le maintenir immobile, les jambes largement écartées et soutenues par les cuisses de l'américain. Il sentait la respiration rapide du japonais contre lui, vit Trowa s'installer entre les cuisses de Heero et couvrir ses doigts d'une crème épaisse et opaque avant de les approcher lentement des muscles intimes du japonais. Cette vision follement érotique donna encore plus envie à Duo de le serrer dans ses bras et lui montrer la vraie tendresse. Trowa poussa deux doigts en Heero et commença doucement à masser les muscles internes pour les enduirent de crème.

Heero poussa un gémissement de douleur, se relaça au maximum pour ressentir le moins de gêne possible et, contrairement à ses attentes, il ressentit une sorte de bien être, presque du plaisir. Les doigts de Trowa lui donnaient de drôles de frissons, à chaque mouvement il se sentait de mieux de mieux, son corps se chauffait et il eut envie de gémir de plaisir. Le réalisant, il se refreina mais Trowa devint de plus en plus sensuel et sortit ses doigts pour les réenduirent de crème. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le japonais pousse malgré lui un gémissement de tristesse. Il se crispa en entendant sa bouche émettre des sons compromettants. Trowa le soignait tendrement et ses gestes ressemblaient plus à des caresses qu'à autre chose. Duo commença également à lui toucher la poitrine. Et, sans même s'en rendre compte, son corps se mit à réagir malgré lui, son érection se durcit lentement et son corps se cambra vers l'arrière pour pousser les doigts de Trowa à allonger son exploration. Duo sentit les fesses musclées de Heero s'appuyer fortement sur ses haches et son sexe réagit instantanément. Le japonais poussa un second soupir qui ressemblait à du plaisir et se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de Duo. Puis, sans prévenir, il se tendit, poussa un cri et s'arracha de leur étreinte, se rappelant ses viols à répétitions. Il les regarda puis ses yeux se voilèrent et il s'effondra. Duo le rattrapa et ils finirent de le soigner, s'en voulant de s'être laisser ainsi entraîner par la sensualité toute naturelle du japonais.

Heero se réveilla dans un lit chaud, le corps beaucoup moins douloureux qu'il aurait du l'être. Il chercha quelques secondes d'où pouvait bien provenir cette agréable sensation. Sa vision s'ajusta et il vit Trowa, penché sur ses jambes qui massait ses muscles endoloris. Il le regarda longtemps, le français releva la tête et le regarda. Heero se sentit rougir en se rappelant ses réactions de la veille. Trowa, tout en continuant son massage, commença à parler :

« Duo est aller chercher de quoi te nourrir, il est soulagé que tu ailles bien. Il est entré dans notre Trio. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

Heero secoua la tête affirmativement. Trowa sourit et continua :

« Réléna ne te trouvera pas ici mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que toi, tu comptes faire maintenant. Tu n'es pas obliger de retourner à ses côté.

« Je dois payer ma dette.

« Tu ne lui dois plus rien, tu ne lui a jamais rien dû.

Les yeux de japonais se voilèrent et il baissa la tête, il avait peur, le jeune mercenaire avait raison, la princesse l'avait complètement soumis à ses envies et vivre par lui-même lui semblait insurmontable. Le français lui fit un de ses rares sourires. Avec cette tendresse toute fraternelle, il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« Pleure, tu en as le droit maintenant.

Et Heero, à bout de nerfs, éclata en sanglot. Duo entra sur la pointe des pieds et s'assit à côté d'eux. Le japonais se blottit entre eux et raconta, il décrit avec froideur et détachement les tortures et sévices qu'il avait subi. Mais, même si sa voix restait froide, le tremblement presque imperceptible de ses mains et son regard le trahissait. Trowa et Duo l'écoutèrent, le soutenant et Heero, enfin débarrasser de toute cette douleur, s'endormit entre leurs bras. Là, il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité et rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre puisqu'ils étaient là, tous là. Dans sa demi torpeur, il entendit une phrase murmurer au creux de son oreille :

« Fais-nous juste confiance...

Il n'entendit pas la suite, il dormait.

Pendant, trois jours, Duo et Trowa le soignèrent. Ils ne se touchaient pas devant Heero, de peur de l'inquiéter. Un soir, alors que Heero dormait devant un film débile que Duo avait choisit, ils s'éclipsèrent dans la salle de bain. Des que la porte se fut refermée, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre presque bestialement. Ils devaient faire vite et silencieusement pour ne pas éveiller Heero qui dormait à quelques mètres d'eux. Duo s'abandonna contre le mur, le corps du français se collant à lui. Lentement, Trowa léchouilla son cou tout en défaisant les bouton de la chemise noire de l'américain. Duo se cambra et releva une de ses jambes pour la poser sur la hanche de son amant. Trowa saisit l'invitation et l'agrippa fermement. Duo lui arracha son chandail et son tee-shirt avant de caresser sa poitrine. Il posa ses lèvres sur la fine cicatrice longeant la clavicule du français et suçota un téton.

Trowa ouvrit lentement la fermeture éclair du jean noir et le fit descendre au pied de l'américain. Duo fit de même et commença à caresser le membre de Trowa, pressé de le sentir réagir, de le sentir en lui. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il avala le membre dur. Il voulait l'entendre gémir. Lentement, il le fit aller et venir profondément dans sa gorge. Le français glissa lentement au sol sans que l'américain n'arrête ses mouvements et il caressa la peau fine du dos de son partenaire. Trowa laissa ses mains courir lentement sur la colonne vertébrale, le caressant. Il passa un peu plus de temps dans le creux des reins, endroit sensible tout en posant son autre main sur son sexe et laisser Duo la mouiller en même temps qu'il suçait tendrement le pointe.

L'américain s'exécuta rapidement et des que les longs doigts du mercenaires furent assez humide, il les posa sur les fesse de Duo. Il entre un premier doigt avec précaution pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il le fit entrer et sortir à la même vitesse que la bouche sur son membre puis, il repoussa Duo, l'allongea sur le tapis et lui écarta les cuisses. Il enfonça un second puis un troisième doigt et détendit les muscles rapidement. Duo haletait, un filet de salive glissant le long de son cou. Trowa enfonça ses doigts un peu plus loin à la recherche de son point G. Quand il le trouva, l'américain poussa un gémissement de plaisir et murmura :

« Viens, vite, j'ai envie de toi maintenant...

Trowa se positionna comme il faut, lui souleva un peu le bassin et le prit en une fois. Duo se cambra au maximum alors que Trowa poussait au plus profond de son être. Il toucha du premier coup la prostate si sensible de son partenaire. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, enfonçant le petit os et commença de langoureux va et vient. Très vite, Duo le poussa à aller plus vite et leur danse devint bestiale, brutale. Trowa l'attrapa soudain et le mit à quatre pattes. Il put alors se lâcher complètement, il tenait fermement Duo par les hanches s'enfonçant en lui brutalement, bestialement et l'américain devait retenir ses cris de plaisir. Le français fit vicieusement courir ses mains sur les flans de son partenaire avant de se saisir de son sexe et de commencer un mouvement à la même vitesse que ses allers venus en lui. Duo se cambrait, bougeait et le suppliait d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Trowa accéda à ses désirs et devint encore plus fougueux. Après de longues minutes, l'américain éjacula et se resserra autours de son amant, qui se lâcha à son tour.

Heero, les yeux agrandi de surprise, regarda Duo se faire mettre à quatre pattes par Trowa et les regarda faire l'amour avec violence. Il frissonna, lui, il ne connaissait que la cruauté et ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient aimer faire "ça" avec autant de force. Remarque, il ne comprenait même pas comment ils pouvaient éprouver du plaisir en faisant l'amour. Pour lui, le sexe se résumait à beaucoup de douleurs et rien de plus. Il se sentit frissonner, il eut soudainement peur. Des qu'il les entendit se rhabiller un peu, il se recoucha et fit semblant de dormir, des images plein la tête et le corps le démangeant d'une manière des plus désagréables. Il ne comprenait pas ses propres réactions. Duo s'assit au bord du lit, caressa tendrement les cheveux désordonnés du japonais avant de s'allonger pour dormir. Ils dormaient tout les trois dans un grand lit à cause des crises du japonais.

Trowa s'allongea aux côtés de l'américain et le prit dans ses bras. Heero attendit qu'ils se soient endormit et continua à cogiter. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de régler le problème. Soudain, en s'allongeant sur le ventre, il comprit enfin la vraie question, il avait réagit en regardant ses amis faire l'amour, c'était ça qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se demanda si son corps pourrait encore supporter de faire l'amour ou s'il se briserait en plein. Très lentement, il se redressa et descendit du lit. Il se glissa entre ses deux amis et profita de leurs chaleurs. Il chercherait les réponse demain, pour l'instant, il ne voulait que la chaleur et la tendresse. Peut être que son corps arriverait à faire l'amour avec eux, il y prendrait peut être du plaisir comme avec cet homme si semblable à Duo. Peut être... il s'endormit sur ses pensées.


	11. Chapter 11

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Chapitre contenant un lemon 05X04

Chapitre 10 : " C'est quoi ton fantasme ?"

Wufei sortit de la douche, une petite serviette autours des hanches et s'installa devant son portable pour finir son rapport. Quatre se glissa dans la chambre et se colla à lui, embrassant légèrement sa nuque. Une des mains de l'arabe glissa sur sa poitrine et attaqua un téton alors que la deuxième dénouait la serviette et caressait délicatement le creux des reins. Imperturbable, Wufei continua de taper son rapport. Quatre recula et contourna la table, il se mit à quatre pattes et se glissa dessous. Il enleva la serviette et écarta délicatement les cuises musclé du chinois. Le sexe déjà dur lui sauta aux yeux et il lécha la pointe, glissant le bout de sa langue dans la fente si sensible. Il voulait que le chinois le prenne. Il adorait être soumis un peu brutalement. Il recula un peu mais la main de Wufei le força à avaler l'érection jusqu'au plus profond de sa gorge. Quatre ne dit rien mais lutta contre cette sensation d'étouffement qui le saisit soudainement.

Il entendait les doigts de Wufei qui continuait de taper alors que l'autre main, le tenant fermement par les cheveux, le forçant à sucer. Il suivit les directives des pressions sur sa nuque et accéléra le mouvement, sa langue traçant une série d'idéogramme arabe. Le chinois le poussait à pomper toujours plus. Quatre se débattit pour reculer, n'ayant pas encore l'habitude d'avaler. Soudain, les doigts de Wufei se firent plus hésitant, plus haché, sa respiration devint plus rapide. Son sexe tressauta plusieurs fois dans la bouche humide et baveuse du blond. Ses mains attrapèrent le visage et Quatre et le maintinrent en place pendant qu'il éjaculait en de puissants jets au fond de sa gorge. Quatre voulut se reculer mais le brun le maintint fermement et murmura :

« Tu vas avaler, hein...

Ses yeux étaient suppliants et Quatre fit un effort en ingérant tout. Un léger filet coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Wufei le saisit par le bras et le força à le suivre. Il le poussa sur le lit qui occupait la chambre et lui ordonna de s'allonger. Il lui grimpa dessus et ils s'embrassèrent goulûment. Soudain, Wufei sentit quelque chose de froid glisser sur ses fesses, roulant doucement, il se redressa un peu et vit que Quatre le caressait avec un chapelet de boule de Geisha. Il regarda le blond porter les premiers boules, plus petites à sa bouche et saliver dessus. Puis, sans trembler, il les enfonça dans l'anus de Wufei, le chinois se contracta et il gémit. Son corps s'enflamma et il écarta les cuisses de Quatre avant d'enfoncer directement deux doigts le plus profondément possible, il le prépara à la hâte, tout en se retenant de gémir avec la friction jouissive des perles s'enfonçant dans son anus et il rechercha son point G. Le cri soudain de l'arabe lui indiqua qu'il venait de le trouver. Quatre se mit immédiatement à pousser pour s'empaler encore plus et le chinois enfonça deux autres doigts. Il sentit de la chaleur augmenter en lui à mesure que Quatre le pénétrait avec les boule de Geisha et des que le blond atteint la fin du chapelet, le chinois poussa un cri de plaisir.

Wufei l'embrassa profondément et murmura :

« Je vous aime, tous.

Il retira ses doigts et l'empala puissamment sur son sexe et se délecta du cri de plaisir du petit blond. Quatre tira sur le chapelet et une des plus grosses perles sortit avec un petit bruit de sucions. Ils se contractèrent ensemble et les hanches de Wufei enclenchèrent un mouvement tranquille et régulier. Quatre remonta ses jambes pour ressentir la friction au plus fort et tira d'un coup sec sur le chapelet. Chaque perle passant donnait une décharge de plaisir à l'asiatique. Soudain, le brun s'immobilisa et embrassa tendrement son amant, il lui caressa le visage et recommença à bouger lentement, appréciant chaque friction. Quatre étendit son empathie pour ressentir tous les sentiments de son compagnon. Il fut submergé par l'amour et la passion. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il tira un peu trop fort sur le collier et retira quatre ou cinq boules de nacre à la fois, Wufei poussa un cri de plaisir et s'enfonça en lui beaucoup plus brutalement que les autres fois. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Wufei se relâcha, il pilonna littéralement le petit arabe, faisant décoller son dos fragile du matelas. Il glissa une main sous ses reins et le maintint cambré et exposé à ses coups encore plus brutaux et défonçant sa prostate.

Wufei se saisit délicatement du sexe du blond et se mit à le masturber à la même vitesse que le va et viens de ses hanches. Quatre cria de plaisir et réussit, Dieu seul sait par quel miracle à se redresser et chevaucher le chinois. Une fois à califourchon, s'empalant brutalement sur le sexe de Wufei, il devint déchaîné. Des qu'il se sentit venir, il tira d'un coup sur le chapelet, faisant ressortir toute les boules d'un coup. Wufei se resserra sur son sexe à lui faire mal et le fit éjaculer. L'action combiner des perle de nacre et de la soudaine contraction du fourreau de chair eurent raison de lui et il éjacula puissamment en donnant trois coup encore plus violent que les autres. Quatre s'effondra sur lui et ils se regardèrent, haletant.

Doucement, l'arabe se redressa et laissa le sexe ramolli glisser hors de lui, sans aucune douleur. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Soudain, Quatre se redressa et emmena Wufei dans la salle de bain. Il remplit la baignoire d'une eau à la température idéale et y versa quelques gouttes d'un liquide bleu pâle. Il entraîna son compagnon et ils s'installèrent confortablement, une douce odeur de jardin chinois flottant dans l'air. Wufei somnolait, les yeux clos, quand il sentit la main de son amant glisser le long de son cou puis sur son ventre et saisir délicatement son sexe. Quatre le masturba lentement avant de se mettre à quatre pattes et lui montrer sa croupe offerte. Le chinois ne résista pas. Il le saisie un peu brutalement et enfonça un doigt en lui. Quatre envoya la tête en arrière et poussa un gémissement sourd. Il en glissa un second et les fit aller et venir lentement, le poussant à la limite de la frustration. Soudain, l'arabe se redressa, l'embrassa et lui murmura de l'attendre quelques minutes.

Il ouvrit un placard et sortit une boite en bois. Il l'emmena et la tendit au chinois en rougissant. Dedans, il y avait un deuxième chapelet de Geisha, un godemiché en nacre, d'une grosseur plutôt conséquente et plusieurs longs rubans de soies colorés.

« C'est quoi demanda le chinois, dont le gode était son fantasme le plus refoulé.

« J'ai pris le fantasme de chaque un d'entre vous et je me les suis procuré. Les boules de Geisha de Heero sont vraiment agréables.

« Heero a ce genre de fantasme ?

« Il l'avait avant. Mais, je ne sais pas pour maintenant. Pour Duo, ce sont les rubans de soie pour être attaché au montant du lit. Par contre, pour Trowa, ce sera un peu plus dur...

Il rougit violement et baissa les yeux.

« C'est quoi, demanda le chinois, impatient.

« Je ne sais pas comment le formuler sans être cru.

« Vas-y l'encouragea le chinois, j'adore entendre des choses cochonnes.

« Il aimerait jouer avec nous... murmura, ou plutôt grommela le petit blond en masturbant le gode.

« Je comprends pas, il veut quoi exactement ?

« Jouer à des jeux sado-masochistes. Il a une préférence pour jouer au maître et nous diriger, qu'on lui obéisse complètement.

« Pervers, siffla le chinois, j'adore. On le fera pour fêter son anniversaire. Moi, je vois que tu le sais...

Le blond rougit et relâcha le manche de nacre qu'il continuait de masturber.

« Et le tien ?

« Quoi ? demanda l'arabe, rouge comme une tomate.

«Ton fantasme, c'est quoi ? Le faire en pleine nature, avec des animaux ? Le SM ?

« NON, c'est trop étrange...

« Alors quoi ? De le faire dans une voiture ? En public ?

« Si... je te le dis... tu riras pas ?

« Non.

Le chinois était de plus en plus intrigué. Le blond rougit encore plus.

« Je voudrais que vous me preniez à plusieurs, par de partout...

Le chinois laissa passer une exclamation. Il ne savait pas le jeune arabe aussi vicieux. Il eut une image mentale des plus agréable et sentit son sexe se redresser, ils n'avaient pas encore fini la nuit. Il mit Quatre à quatre pattes et le prépara rapidement avant de le prendre. Il était impatient que les autres reviennent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Chapitre 11 : Bienvenu Heero !

Heero reprit finalement le dessus. Trois jour après avoir regardé ses amis faire l'amour, il décida de partir. Ses compagnons accueillirent la nouvelle avec un sourire et préparèrent les sacs. Ils roulèrent longtemps, brouillant les pistes. Heero fixait l'extérieur, les yeux vides. Duo et Trowa se relayaient au volant. Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant cinq jours, dormant dans la voiture pour ne pas être repéré. Petit à petit, Heero se soignait, ses blessures avaient disparut, son corps reprenait des forces. Il ne supportait toujours pas qu'on le touche et pourtant, la veille de leurs arrivé, un événement bouscula un peu les choses.

Ils dormaient sur la banquette arrière quand un cauchemar se Heero les réveilla. Le visage baigné de larme, le perfect soldier se tortillait pour fuir des ennemis invisibles. Duo le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea entre Trowa et lui. Lentement, le japonais se calma, les battements de son cœur se calmèrent et il sortit du sommeil. Il regarda Duo longuement dans les yeux puis se tourna vers Trowa. Sans avoir peur, il se pencha et déposa maladroitement ses lèvres sur celle de Trowa qui resta figé de surprise.

Heero se tourna vers Duo et l'embrassa, tout aussi hésitant. Il rougit devant son audace et baissa les yeux. Trowa lui releva le menton et sourit.

« J'ai peur, si peur.

Les yeux de Heero se remplirent de larmes et Duo se serra contre lui.

« On ne te force à rien. Tu ne dois plus avoir peur. Tu es en sécurité et on t'aime.

Heero lui sourit et se blottit entre eux. Trowa et Duo se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ce serait long mais le japonais deviendrait un membre de leur couple.

Duo gara la voiture dans la cour arrière la petite maison ou les deux autres les attendait. Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, grande ouverte, ils virent les deux garçons en train de cuisiner. Quatre releva la tête et poussa un cri de joie. Il bondit hors de la maison et sauta au cou de Trowa, lui roulant un profond baisé avant de sauter sur Duo pour lui infliger le même traitement. Il semblait surexcité. Le chinois sortit, s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon et Trowa l'attrapa pour l'embrasser goulûment puis le catapulta dans les bras de Duo, reprenant le blond dans ses bras. Heero était resté en retrait. Il avait embrassé Duo et Trowa, OK, il avait aimé, OK, mais, il ressentait une sorte d'angoisse à se laisser toucher plus intimement et surtout par autant de personnes.

Quatre se calma et il se retourna vers Heero, Wufei fit de même. Le français, dominant, revint vers lui et l'embrassa, l'américain fit de même et ils le prirent chacun par une main, l'entraînant vers les autres. Quatre fut le premier, il prit délicatement le japonais dans ses bras et l'embrassa, doucement, sans pousser plus loin qu'un lèvre contre lèvre, attendant que le garçon l'accepte. Au bout de quelques secondes, Heero accepta, il entrouvrit les lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent. Des que ce fut fait, le chinois fit la même action. Ils se découvrirent et Heero l'accepta.

Heero restait silencieux, il regardait ses amis se parler, se toucher, s'embrasser depuis le profond fauteuil dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Soudain, une ombre passa et Wufei s'assit sur le bras du siège avachi. Lentement, il passa une main rassurante sur les mèches désordonnées. Heero se détendit lentement et Wufei caressa son cou quelques minutes avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Heero resta interdit puis répondit, timidement. Dans la cuisine, Quatre se détacha de Duo et sourit. Il ronronna et écarta un peu plus les cuisses, se pressant contre l'américain. Duo sourit et le tira dans le salon. Heero était complètement avachi dans le fauteuil, Wufei sur les genoux, se laissant dévoré la gorge par le chinois.

Heero sursauta et un tremblement l'agita. Quatre se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa furtivement avant de rejoindre Duo sur le canapé ou ils se câlinèrent longuement. L'atmosphère se réchauffa lentement. Pourtant, personne n'osait franchir le cap qui précipiterait ce simple câlin dans la débauche. Trowa revint du garage et eut un drôle de sourire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Je vous propose de continuer cette plaisante activité dans une des chambres.

Heero trembla mais Wufei l'embrassa délicatement le japonais sur la joue et se redressa.

Les autres attendaient. Sans l'obliger, sans le forcer, et Heero sourit. Il n'avait pas peur. Trowa le souleva dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ils étaient libres et ensembles. Mais Heero ne se sentait pas encore prêt et les autres le sentirent. Trowa posa Heero sur le canapé et s'assit contre lui, Wufei de l'autre côté. Duo et Quatre disparurent dans la cuisine et revinrent avec un plateau pour le thé. Heero s'abandonna et Wufei reprit sa gorge entre ses lèvres, le marquant. Trowa prit l'autre côté et ils restèrent ainsi, ensemble. Quatre et Duo sur le fauteuil, s'embrassant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Chapitre 12 : Incompréhension

Quatre descendit les marches en courant. Iria venait enfin d'arriver. La jeune femme posa le sac sur le sol et souleva son petit frère. Elle l'embrassa vivement puis ils gagnèrent le salon. Duo, allongé sur le dos, confortablement installé sur le canapé, caressait les cheveux d'Heero qui était allongé sur son ventre, la tête au creux de son cou. Wufei lisait, la tête de Trowa sur ses genoux. Le fauteuil avait été déplacé, de façon à ce que le bras du français caresse la cuisse de l'américain.

Iria resta interdite, elle regarda la scène d'un œil réprobateur avant de s'installer sur la table et de déballer les dossiers. Elle resta une grosse partie de la nuit pour travailler avec son frère. Elle jetait fréquemment des regards étranges vers les autres. Quatre sentait un sentiment inaccoutumé tourbillonner en elle, de la colère et de la réprobation, il se risqua finalement à demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe grande sœur ?

« C'est une honte de voir ça !

«Quoi donc ?

« De les voir se tripoter sans gêne devant toi... Tu ne devrais pas rester dans un cadre aussi malsain petit frère, rentre à la maison avec nous.

« Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

« Tu connais notre position envers ses "gens"...

Quatre bloqua un mouvement de colère.

« J'ai couché avec trois d'entre eux répliqua-t-il, dangereusement calme.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Ecoutes, je sais que tu tiens à eux à cause de la guerre mais, ouvres les yeux, ce conflit les a perverti, tu dois t'éloigner.

« Iria, j'ai couché avec trois d'entre eux, en même temps.

La jeune femme le regarda, pâle, elle venait de comprendre qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Elle se redressa et le gifla. Quatre, surpris, tomba de la chaise. Devant le regard de sa sœur, il continua, incapable de s'arrêter, sous le regard ébahi de tous :

« Et ils me sont passé dessus, l'un après l'autre. Je les ai sucé, on a fais l'amour.

Il voulait faire mal à sa sœur comme il avait eut mal quand elle avait critiqué sa façon de vivre. Sans un mot, la jeune femme se redressa et quitta la maison. Wufei fut le premier à reprendre pied avec la réalité, il se leva et s'approcha de Quatre avec précaution. Il l'embrassa avant de murmurer :

« Nous aussi on t'aime et on est ravi que tu assumes aussi vertement ton attachement, seulement, tu viens de te brouiller avec ta sœur de façon quasi définitive.

« C'est pas grave. Elle va s'en remettre.

Heero le regarda, la tête légèrement penchée et demanda :

« Pourquoi elle s'est mise en colère ? Ce que tu fais de ton corps en regarde que toi.

Les autres le regardèrent, surpris, avant de pousser un soupir d'attendrissement collectif. Duo le prit dans ses bras.

« T'es trop mignon, Hee-chan !

« Pourquoi ?

« Ben, tu vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, continua Duo.

« Ce que ce shazi essaye de te dire, c'est que la plupart des gens vont être dégoûté de savoir que nous avons des relations sexuelle ensemble.

Heero semblait réfléchir et ne relança pas la discussion. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du portable de Wufei. Il alluma la Webcam et Sally apparut. Elle les regarda tour à tour et bloqua sur Wufei qui tenait toujours Quatre dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu Iria au téléphone, elle m'a dit des choses qui ne m'ont pas trop plu !

« Et alors, "Onna", qu'est ce que ça peut te faire. Je ne pense pas que notre vie sexuelle te regarde !

« Je te rappelle que la "Onna" est ton ex fiancée alors la "Onna", elle a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe !

« Je t'emmerde "Onna" cria Wufei avant de refermer brusquement l'ordinateur, interrompant la télécommunication.

« On dirait que la nouvelle a déjà fait le tour du quartier, essaya de plaisanter Duo.

Heero bailla et s'étira, délaçant ses muscles. Il prit le livre de Wufei et monta se coucher. Il ne comprenait pas l'engouement dont faisait preuve les femmes pour la vie sexuelle de ses camarades. Il se pelotonna sous les couvertures douces et continua sa lecture. Il entendit le léger grincement de sa porte et leva les yeux pour voir Duo entrer. Ce dernier s'assit sur le lit et le regarda tendrement.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement tout en caressant lentement la poitrine d'Heero. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir et se cambra. Duo savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller très loin, mais ils progressaient chaque jour. Chaque soir, un des G-boys rejoignait Heero dans son lit avant de rejoindre les autres. Et chaque soir, Heero se détendait de plus en plus vite et se laissait faire de plus en plus.

Le livre de Wufei lui glissa des mains et tomba sur le sol. Duo suça la gorge pâle pendant encore quelques minutes et se redressa pour partir, tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Pourtant, ce soir, Heero le rattrapa par la natte et murmura. Duo se pencha :

« Quoi ?

« Je veux venir vous regarder faire l'amour.

Duo blanchit puis sourit. Heero se décoinçait enfin, il voulait voir pour appréhender par la suite. Trowa avait prévu cette réaction et ils attendaient avec impatience ce nouveau pallier dans leurs relations. Il lui prit la main et ils traversèrent le couloir. L'américain poussa la porte et entra, suivit par Heero qui tremblait. Dans une lumière tamisée, une masse bougeait.


	14. Chapter 14

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Chapitre contenant un lemon 03X04/05X02

04X05X02

03X01X02

Chapitre 13 : « Je veux juste voir... »

Duo poussa la porte et installa Heero dans le fauteuil de cuir à côté du lit. Il enleva son pantalon et monta sur le lit. Il murmura quelques mots et s'allongea au milieu du lit. Heero sursauta en voyant Quatre l'enjamber, la tête au niveau du sexe dur de Duo et sa propre verge au niveau de la bouche entrouverte de l'américain. Dans cette position, ils commencèrent à se sucer lentement. Heero remua, mal à l'aise, l'odeur lourde de la pièce le rendait fébrile, il avait chaud et froid. Il regarda Trowa s'avancer à quatre pattes au niveau des fesses de Quatre et lécher ses rondeurs passionnément. Wufei, de son côté, fit de même.

Quatre poussa un petit gémissement et s'enfonça dans la bouche de Duo. Wufei glissa un doigt en Duo, le remuant dans tout les sens, recherchant quelque chose. Pendant de longues minutes, les deux « dominés » se firent sodomisé par de longs doigts inquisiteurs. Heero se recroquevilla et laissa ses mains descendre sur son sexe dur. Il ne voulait pas faire ça mais ça le démangeait furieusement. Soudain, il vit Trowa se placer et pénétrer Quatre en une poussé, presque violente. Et Wufei eu le même geste au même moment. Heero sursauta, il remua, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ressentait-il cette démangeaison au niveau de son sexe. Trowa bougeait furieusement, au son des gémissements et des cris de tous les autres.

Pendant de longues minutes, Trowa mena la danse avant d'éjaculer en tenant les hanches de Quatre. Le petit blond poussa de petits cris et se déversa dans la bouche de Duo. Trowa se retira et le sodomisa de ses doigts quelques minutes avant de glisser un gode en lui et de se reculer. Les trois autres continuèrent alors que Trowa prenait un appareil et s'approche d'Heero.

Le japonais tremblait, il regardait la scène, figé. Trowa posa sa main sur l'entrejambe du jeune homme et serra quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

« Ca te plait ?

« Je ne sais pas...

« Je vais t'aider à savoir.

Trowa enleva le short d'Heero et caressa son sexe longuement. Sur le lit, les autres changèrent de position. Le sexe dur de Quatre prit Wufei alors que ce dernier défonçait toujours Duo. Trowa lécha le cou d'Heero pendant que ses doigts caressaient l'anus du jeune homme qui gigotait sans pour autant se dérober. Puis, Trowa murmura :

« Je vais introduire ce tube en toi, c'est un vibromasseur, il sera au plus faible et je le ferrait aller plus vite au fur et à mesure.

Heero se tendit et essaya de se dérober mais le français le plaqua contre le fauteuil et enfonça délicatement le tube en lui. La pénétration le fit se tendre et crier. Le trio s'immobilisa pour suivre la scène. Trowa bloquait toujours Heero et enfonçait le tube de plus en plus loin.

Puis, l'objet se mit à vibrer et Heero cria de surprise. Il se mit à bouger furieusement les hanches, voulant s'en débarrasser mais rien n'y fit, Trowa le bloqua et fit pulser le tube plus vite et en quelques secondes, il fut à la vitesse maxi. Son sexe devint dur et il ressentait des vagues de plaisir très fort. Soudain, il se sentit soulever et poser un peu brutalement au centre du lit. Trowa attrapa tira Duo et le colla au sexe dur du japonais. Le trio se remit à bouger et la bouche chaude de Duo suça l'érection du japonais. Heero cria et il sentit Trowa se placer devant lui et guider sa tête vers son sexe dur. Il ouvrit la bouche et reproduit les mouvements de Duo sur la verge tendue du français.

Heero donna un furieux coup de hanche quand l'objet se mit à faire des mouvements de va et vient rapide en lui et se débattit pour échapper à l'étreinte mais Trowa poussa le tube au tréfonds de son intimité et le plaisir le maintint tranquille. Il oublia tout, il ne restait que les sensations, le plaisir. Puis, il sentit les mains de Duo le masturber plus vite et il accéléra aussi sur Trowa. Il se tendit et attrapa les cheveux de Duo qui recula. Au même instant, il éjaculait sur le visage du Duo. En voyant ça, Trowa eut du mal à se retenir et se retira de la bouche accueillante d'Heero. Et, il se libéra également sur le visage de celui qui le suçait.

Puis, tout devint confus, il se sentit sombrer. Il sentit une langue lécher son visage et le nettoyer. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir une masse de cheveux mi-long noir bouger sous son nez et les attrapa avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il ne voulait pas penser au lendemain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Ja remercie toutes celles qui m'ont reviewer en particulier les plus fidèles ( bichouuu à celle quii se reconnaitrons) et je dois avouer que ça me réchauffe le coeur. J'ai déjà écris jusqu'au chapitre 28 et cette histoire est bientôt fini. De plus, ce donc je suis très fière, j'ai réussit à caser 2 lemon doubles, mais, je ne sais pas encore si Heero les rejoindra dans cette histoire. A vous de me le dire.

Merci encore pour vos encouragement. Bonne lecture et à jeundi prochain.

Chapitre 14 : Heero est New-type !

Quatre bailla et se pelotonna contre le dos brûlant, le collant. Il renifla l'odeur de mente et de poudre avant de sursauter. Il se souvient d'un coup, la nuit super torride et Heero dormant près d'eux alors qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air et le goût du sperme du japonais sur les lèvres de Duo. Il serra le japonais contre lui et sursauta en sentant les doigts de Trowa glisser contre ses fesses avant de l'occuper.

Il gémit, réveillant les autres, encore trop surexcité pour dormir profondément. Heero se redressa d'un coup, rougit, balbutia des excuses et des propos incohérent avant de filer à l'anglaise pour les laisser profiter de leur matinée sexe. Alors que Quatre allait subir les plus délicieux outrage, un énorme bruit les alerta. Ils se vêtirent un minimum avant de courir au salon, le portable d'Heero avait rencontré un mur et gisait au sol. Le jeune homme avait du sortir vu la porte d'entré grande ouverte dont la poignet était enfoncé dans le mur.

Duo paniqua et se précipita dehors à sa recherche. Il sut d'instinct ou son meilleur ami s'était réfugié, il se glissa dans le hangar ou les Gundams étaient caché et escalada Wing pour trouver son pilote recroquevillé sur le siège du cockpit, tremblant de rage, les yeux remplis de larmes contenues.

« Viens, qu'est c'qui y'a ?

« On a reçu un rapport et détaillé, des attentas ont touché des zones stratégiques du réseau, la New Terriol a réussit à m'infiltrer. J'ai reçu un E-mail de Hilde.

Duo encaissa le choc, Hilde venait donc de le relancer. Il eut un sourire las et se glissa dans l'étroit cockpit, tout contre le jeune asiatique et l'embrassa avant de le bercer dans ses bras. Les autres les retrouvèrent vite et ils ramenèrent Heero dans le salon juste au moment ou le télécom sonnait.

« Les gars, c'est Sally... On a finis de décrypter des infos et on va lancer une nouvelle offensive pour contrecarrer Hilde.

« Sally, je suis désolé de t'avoir parler comme ça la dernière fois, mais je voudrais que tu me comprenne et que tu accepte. Tu me pardonnes ? Demanda Wufei.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à se fâcher avec celle qui fut sa confidente, son soutient et sa meilleure amie pendant la guerre. La doctoresse pensait d'ailleurs la même chose et avait décidé d'accepter et de comprendre les motivations de son compatriote.

« Oui, j'ai seulement été surprise par la réaction d'Iria et je me suis imaginé des choses. Elle est calmée aussi et elle devrait normalement contacter Quatre dans pas longtemps pour qu'ils s'expliquent en famille, ça risque d'avoir beaucoup de mal à passer.

Elle raccrocha avec un sourire et les garçons montèrent pour préparer leurs affaires. Ils rentraient au quartier général. Et, ils le savaient, Heero se retrouverait face à Réléna. Le japonais était d'ailleurs assez fébrile, il tripotait tous, déplaçant des objets avant de les remettre à leurs places quelques secondes après. Il avait manqué faire exploser la théière parce qu'il avait oublié de mette de l'eau ; Quatre décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il assit de force le jeune homme sur le canapé et s'assit à ses côtés.

Il fit jouer son empathie et ses nouveaux dons de télépathe pour tranquilliser le jeune homme. Quatre ferma les yeux et plongea dans l'esprit d'Heero. Il n'y vit d'abords que du froid, de la souffrance, les visages flous de centaines d'homme sur une musique de rire clair et féminin mais limite hystérique.

Il réprima son envie de fuir et continua de s'enfoncer plus loin. Il vit alors des souvenir, Heero et Duo, ensemble devant une glace, Trowa et Catherine discutant au cirque, lui jouant de la musique en compagnie de Trowa, Wufei s'entraînant au sabre, et surtout, la silhouette d'un homme, avec une cicatrice sur la joue, Odin, le premier tuteur d'Heero. Puis, des événement joyeux, ou il était ensemble, et le fantasme de Heero que Quatre n'avait que partiellement capté.

Quatre rougit devant l'intensité de ces rêves érotiques et sourit. Soudain, il la vit, la lumière doré des New-type, il retient un sursaut de frayeur mêlé à de la joie, enfin un autre modifié comme lui. Il glissa vers la lumière mais fut stopper par une barrière. Il se concentra alors et fit ressortir sa lueur. La barrière se disloqua et il se glissa dedans.

Il faisait chaud et tout semblait flotter. Quatre se concentra et rechercha ce qu'il pouvait être. Un télékinesiste, le pouvoir le plus rechercher chez les savants, un soupçon de télépathie atrophié et une graine de pyrokinesiste pas encore déclaré. Il se concentra et commença à remonter lentement. Les pouvoirs de Heero venaient seulement de prendre le dessus. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à se révéler.

Quatre ouvrit les yeux, se sentant merveilleusement bien, Heero était parfaitement détendu. Il se retourna vers les autres qui les fixaient, l'air inquiet. Il regarda autours de lui pour voir les bibelots des meubles flotter à une vingtaines de centimètre de leurs support. Il ne pût dire qu'une chose :

« Heero est New-type.


	16. Chapter 16

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Chapitre contenant un lemon 03X04

05X04

Chapitre 15 : Duo est jaloux.

Heero se redressa en sursaut et haleta quelques minutes avant de se tranquilliser, il était peut être à Sank, au quartier général des Preventers mais Réléna ne pouvait rien contre lui ici. Il se calma et se recoucha. La couverture grogna et deux bras blanc et fin le serrèrent de nouveau. Depuis que Quatre savait qu'il était new-type, ils s'étaient lentement rapprochés et en quinze jours, leurs liens psychiques s'étaient développés à leurs paroxysmes. Et, grâce au conseil de Quatre, Heero commençait lentement à développer ses pouvoirs. Le blond le rejoignait chaque nuit après avoir fini ses petites affaires avec les autres comme disait Heero. Le japonais n'avait plus retenté l'expérience avec eux. Il ne se sentait pas près mais des que Quatre revenait, sentant le sexe et le corps encore frétillant, il ressentait une drôle de chaleur dans le bas ventre.

Quatre se redressa en criant et retomba.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça...

« Quoi ?

« Tu sais de quoi je parles ! Si tu as tant envie de nous, rejoins-nous et voilà.

Quatre se sentait frustré. Depuis quelques jours, Duo se comportait de façon bizarre, il refusait de lui parler et se montrait un peu trop violent avec lui au lit. Et il venait de passer ses nerfs sur son frère. Lentement, il le prit dans ses bras pour calmer les tremblements d'Heero et ils se recouchèrent, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

« Qu'est ce qui va pas, demanda Heero.

« Rien, Duo est étrange... je ne le comprend pas, il...

« Jalousie ?

« Pourquoi ? Y'a pas de raison...

« Si...

« Laquelle ?

« Moi, on a toujours été très proche, trop presque. Et la, du jour au lendemain, tu deviens celui qui me comprend le mieux. Tu devrais lui en parler.

Quatre ne répondit pas et embrassa Heero avant de quitter le lit.

« Je reviens.

« Hummm, répondit Heero.

Il se roulât en boule pour repousser le froid et somnola jusqu'à son retour. La porte grinça et une silhouette entra. Elle se glissa dans le lit et prit Heero contre elle avant de laisser sa main glisser contre son dos, ses fesses et de les lui caresser longuement. Heero sursauta et repoussa la main, il se retourna, près à frapper l'inconnu et reconnut un des hommes de Réléna. Ce dernier sourit et le frappa violemment au visage. A demi inconscient, Heero l'entendit lui murmurer :

« Tu nous a manqué mais la princesse te fait surveille depuis un moment et m'a envoyé te chercher. Tes prétendants t'attendent. Si j'ai bien compris, tu vas être puni.

Il eut un ricanement sordide et souleva le corps fin d'Heero pour l'emmener. Heero essaya de crier mais un point l'en empêcha. Il se débattit, trop terrifier pour se servir du lien de Quatre. L'homme traversa les couloirs, puis, quand il fut assez loin, poussa le corps contre un mur et murmura :

« Mais je vais profiter un peu avant.

L'homme ouvrit sa fermeture éclair et baissa le pantalon de pyjama d'Heero. Son sexe était déjà dur. Il l'approcha des fesses d'Heero et ricana en voyant le corps trembler. Soudain, son corps s'affaissa et une personne rattrapa Heero au vol. ce dernier sentit les ondes de Duo et se mit à pleurer, blottit dans ses bras. L'américain le berça et sortit un flingue avant de tirer plusieurs balles dans le corps de l'homme et le laissa agonisant, se vider de son sang, il souffrirait mais ne pourrait pas être sauvé. Et c'est bien ce que Duo attendait. Il ramena Heero à sa chambre et ce dernier refusa de lâcher sa natte et ils s'endormirent ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, les deux garçons regagnèrent la chambre commune pour voir Quatre en pleine action, à cheval. Le garçon préférait être dessous, contrairement à Wufei et Trowa qui préféraient largement dominer. L'américain enleva son T-shirt, son caleçon et grimpa sur le lit avant d'attraper Quatre et de l'embrasser profondément. Heero enleva ses vêtements et monta timidement sur le lit. Quatre lui sourit et poussa un cri dans Trowa jouit en lui. Sans avoir le temps de comprendre, le jeune arabe changea de personne, il se fit brusquement empalé par Wufei alors que Trowa se penchait et sortait deux tubes fins qu'Heero reconnut comme des vibromasseurs. Le français était maître dans l'art du plaisir.

Duo suçait la gorge de Wufei pendant que ce dernier pilonnait le blond, le maintenant en place. Oui, la matinée s'annonçait chaude. Heero resta en retrait, il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais, les sentiments de Quatre l'embrouillaient, il se sentait tout chose. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Trowa. Le français s'avança vers lui. Oh oui ! Heero serait à eux ce matin...


	17. Chapter 17

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retars indépendant de ma volonté. Merci à tous. A jeudi prochain.

Chapitre contenant un lemon 02X04

04+05X02

Chapitre 16 : Violence et refus...

Quatre poussa un nouveau cri, l'air de la pièce sentait le sexe. Le blond se retrouva empalé sur Duo. L'américain adorait la levrette et l'arabe, bloqué sous lui, gémissait et remuait, recherchant le plaisir. Duo se retira du blond, le tira jusqu'au milieu du lit et prit un des godes. Quatre le regardait, tendu. Duo le pénétra une nouvelle fois, puis resta immobile avant d'enfoncer le fin tube et d'enclencher le vibro. Quatre cria, il remuait en tout sens avant d'attirer Wufei pour le sucer. Trop de sensations s'embrouillaient en lui et il sentait le sexe de Duo plonger trop profond en lui.

Trowa allongea Heero qui regardait la scène, figé, et lui glissa le second tube dans la bouche La vibration fit sursauter le japonais. Les objets étaient très fins, et Heero se surprit à apprécier de le sentir tressauter contre sa langue. Sans même s'en rendre comptes, ses cuisses s'écartaient et il laissa Trowa prendre place entre elles. Le français eut un sourire graveleux et lui retira le tube pour le pénétrer avec. Et là, il eut un sourire, ce sourire qui fait peur, le sourire qui donne des frisson, et Heero le repoussa faiblement. Surpris, Trowa ne comprit d'abords pas et le maintient immobile mais, en voyant les yeux paniqués d'Heero, plein de larmes et les tremblements inconscients de son corps, il se recula, effrayé.

« Non, je voulais pas... je ne suis pas comme ça... Heero pardonnes-moi.

Il y eut un silence, froid, surpris et Heero attrapa ses vêtements avant de s'enfuir. Pendant un instant, il s'était senti revenir en arrière, comme quand ces hommes profitaient de lui, le blessaient. Il s'habilla au détour d'un couloir et courut jusqu'au hangar. Il grimpa sur son Gundam et s'enferma dans le cockpit, se roulant en boule. Il avait eut peur de Trowa, il avait eut peur d'avoir mal comme Quatre avait eut soudainement mal. Il laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il sentit l'esprit de Quatre effleurer le sien et se détendit un peu. Il le repoussa juste assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et il se referma.

Pendant ce temps, secoué, Trowa s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain pour réfléchir. Il savait ce qu'il venait de faire et il s'en voulait... Mais, sur le coup, le geste de dominance lui était venu d'instinct, comme ils avaient si souvent fait avec lui. Il entendit les gonds grincer et Wufei se glisser dans la pièce. Le chinois se mit à genoux devant lui et lui prit les mains. Son regard était tranquillisant et il murmura :

« Il n'est pas encore prêt, mais... il ne t'en voudra pas. Au début, je ne voulais pas, Duo non plus ne voulait pas...

« Pourquoi Duo nous a rejoint ? Je crois que même lui ne le sait pas.

« Mais, maintenant, il sait pourquoi il reste.

« Pour le cul, il ne nous aime pas comme Quatre, toi ou moi, nous les aimons, lui et Heero. Mais, lui, il aime Heero, et il est jaloux. Tu as bien vu ses réactions envers Quatre non ?

« Il est jeune et impulsif, c'est tout. Tu ne devrais pas te formaliser de ça... De plus, Quatre n'a pas l'air de se plaindre. En tout cas, tout à l'heure, il en redemandait plutôt...

Trowa sourit, se redressa et sortit, suivit de Wufei. Il regarda le lit ou Quatre était étendu, nu, les cuisses légèrement entrouvertes et un filet de sperme rougeâtre sur l'une d'elle. Duo avait fini avant de partir. Seulement, le regard un peu vide du blond les inquiéta.

Quatre, ne les ayant pas vu, se roula en boule et gémit. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et grimaça de douleur. Trowa se précipita vers lui et le réconforta pendant que Wufei, délicatement, ouvrait ses jambes pour voir les dégâts. Il grimaça mais ne dit rien et essuya le sang avant d'examiner de plus prêt. Ses doigts touchèrent les plaies et égratignures pour évaluer les dommages.

« Ca ira, ça devrait se résorber très vite, mais plus de uke pour toi pendant quelques jours.

Quatre sourit et se leva, soutenue par le français pour aller se laver et passer de la crème sur ses blessures. Wufei décida de calmer la situation. Il sortit à la recherche de Duo. Si l'américain ne restait que pour la chose, il lui demanderait de partir plutôt que de le voir continuer à traiter Quatre de la sorte.

Il le trouva au détour d'un couloir, le jeune homme à la tresse cherchait Heero. Il l'arrêta et le poussa dans un débarras vide. Les yeux violets brillèrent une seconde :

« Hooo, Wufffy, tu devins audacieux, tu veux le faire ici ?

« Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi quoi ?

« Pourquoi tu restes avec nous si tu ne nous aimes pas ?

« La n'est pas la question...

« Ho si, elle est là. Si tu restes que pour la chose mais que tu t'amuses à faire mal à un de tes amants, alors part. Si tu restes que pour le cul et nous faire souffrir, casses-toi. Même si tu restes que pour te vider les couilles, barre-toi. Nous, on cherche à construire sur du concret, pour du long terme.

Wufei était resté parfaitement calme. Duo refusait de le regarder en face, il détournait les yeux et cherchait à s'éclipser. Wufei le retient par la tresse.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

« Comprendre quoi ? Que tu t'acharnes sur Quatre au point que tu ne lui fasses ressentir que de la douleur. Il est à vif, tu comprends ? Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête, mais t'as intérêt à te calmer et à nous montrer tes réelles motivations si tu ne veux pas qu'on te demande de partir.

Duo baissa les yeux et les ferma violemment.

« Je ne peux pas me retenir. Quand je le voie avec Heero, comme ça, si proche, je sens mon sang bouillir...

« Apprend à te maîtriser. Viens, on va le chercher, et après, on réglera tout ça.

Heero sursauta en entendant son écran s'allumer. Une silhouette apparut, une casquette noire visé sur la tête.

« Hello baby! Are you ready?

« Yes…

« And… for your friends?

« It's okay.

« Good, my perfect soldier.

« Hilde?

L'écran noir lui répondit. Heero sursauta en entendant Duo l'appeler depuis l'entrée du hangar. Il soupira. Oui, tout été prêt... il ne manquait rien. Mais, maintenant, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Duo escaladait déjà son robot, il se recomposa un visage neutre et enferma ses soucis sans un recoin de sa tête. Il y repenserait plus tard. Il sortit et rejoint Duo sur le bras de Wing avant de pousser un soupir de lassitude. Demain était un autre jour.


	18. Chapter 18

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Merci pour toutes le reviews. Bonne lecture et à tout de suite

Chapitre 17 : Briefing et surprise

Heero se réveilla en sursaut. Depuis que Quatre ne venait plus avec lui, il se sentait étrangement seul. Il regarda le réveil et soupira. Il n'était que quatre heures. Il alluma la lampe de chevet et prit son livre. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il lisait beaucoup ; surtout depuis que Wufei lui avait donné la permission de piocher dans ses réserves et Heero pouvait lire autant qu'il le désirait. Il avait été surpris de voir où le jeune homme cachait ses livres pendant la guerre. Une des jambes de Shen Long avait un compartiment pour les ranger et les protéger, ainsi, Wufei était sur de ne pas les perdre s'il devait changer de planque en quatrième vitesse.

Heero entendit des gémissements provenant de la chambre voisine et se roula en boule. Soudain, il entendit des pas précipité, une porte claquer contre un mur et le cri strident de Sally avant que la jeune femme ne tombe dans les pommes. Heero eut un sourire méprisant et sortit. La doctoresse se réveilla assez vite.

« Briefing dans, elle regarda sa montre, dix minutes. On a du nouveau...

Elle repartie sans les regarder, les joues rouges. Duo ricana. Ils se vêtirent à la hâte avant de se rendre dans la salle de réunion.

Le japonais le savait déjà. On était le jour J, tout était en place... il retient un soupir de lassitude et prit la main de Duo avec la sensation que se serait pour la dernière fois. L'américain sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Ils passèrent les portes et s'assirent. Réléna, debout sur une estrade, fit un rapport avant de laisser sa place à son frère qui exposa la mission. Heero avait blanchit en voyant la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne le lâchait pas des yeux et il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Voyant son trouble, ses amis le soutinrent et la nippon put se concentrer sur les explications. Oui, tout était comme prévus. Il eut un frisson de terreur en entendant Réléna reprendre la parole.

Des que la réunion fut fini, il essaya de partir le plus vite possible mais Réléna lui ordonna de rester. Il frissonna et s'avança vers elle. Des que la salle fut vide, les autres ayant été obligé de sortir, et les portes fermés, la jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu as été vilain, tu le sais ça ?

« Oui...

« Mais, je sais que tu reviendras... Pas vrai ? Pour protéger tes amis ? Tu te rappelles notre accord ? Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils apprennent pourquoi ce virus était chez moi...

« Non ! Ne dis rien...

« Tu sais ce que tu devra faire des que cette mission sera fini ?

« Oui...

La jeune femme quitta la pièce en souriant et Heero eut un sourire résigné. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Les autres l'attendaient dehors et le réconfortèrent avant de retourner à leurs chambres. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, il avait une heure pour se préparer.

Les porters du hangar s'ouvrirent et les cinq robots s'envolèrent. Duo s'emblait plus que surexcité. Il chantonnait des chansons cochonnes, envoyait des piques à Wufei et faisait des paris sur le nombre d'ennemis à abattre. Heero restait silencieux, en retrait, il devait se concentrer pour accomplir sa tâche, Hilde comptait sur lui. Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant se sentir l'aura de Quatre le frôler. Si le blond ne lui parlait plus beaucoup, il le contactait très souvent de cette manière.

Trowa indiqua la présence de plusieurs armures et ils se posèrent à moins de cinq kilomètres sans avoir été encore repéré. Heero et Duo quittèrent leurs robots et se glissèrent dans la main de Trowa, comme la dernière fois. Heavyarms décolla et fonça vers la zone. La mission venait de commençait. Heero repoussa une mèche de cheveux et soupira. Tout allez se jouer dans cette petite heure.


	19. Chapter 19

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Deuxième chapitre de la semaine. A jeudi prochain

Chapitre 18 : Mission et frayeur

Heero se laissa tomber silencieusement au milieu du couloir et regarda de tout côtés avant de faire signe à Duo. L'américain se glissa à ses côtés et ils avancèrent rapidement dans le couloir, l'alarme leurs vrillait les tympans mais les deux garçons n'y prêtaient pas attention. Duo eut un sourire malsain, il caressait son couteau comme un petit animal. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte. Duo sortit ses instruments et se mit au travail avant de murmurer :

« La salope ! Elle leur a donné mon mode opératoire ! Si je la trouve, je la défonce !

« Qu'est c'ki se passe ?

« Ca prendra un peu plus de temps que prévus...

« Dépêches-toi, il ne nous reste plus que treize minutes.

« Mouaiiii...

Le jeune homme trifouillait avec ses épingles et ses lames dans la petite serrure renforcée par les soins d'Hilde. Heero faisait le guet, quelques pas plus loin, son arme contre lui, il guettait des pas. Il tourna la tête vers Duo et s'éclipsa. L'américain ne vit rien.

« Cette garce est plus douée que j'le pensais... C'est presque fini Heero... Heero ? Heero !

Il se retourna et Heero n'était pas là. Il pâlit et se redressa. Il n'y avait pas eut de patrouille, sinon, elle l'aurait trouvé. Il paniqua légèrement.

« Trowa ?

« C'est bon, vous l'avez...

« Heero n'est plus là...

« Il va bien répondit Quatre, je l'aurais senti s'il y avait un problème...

« On peut ralentir la cadence, t'as vingt trois minutes pour le retrouver et finir la mission.

Duo se glissa jusqu'à l'angle du couloir et jeta un coup d'œil. Il s'avança, arme au poing et rechercha Heero. Il avait de plus en plus peur, il ne comprenait pas ou avait pu aller Heero. Il vit un ombre au bout du couloir, revenir vers lui, se glissant furtivement et se dissimula dans un coin. Il attrapa la personne au vol et lui plaça un couteau sous la gorge.

« Lâches-moi connard !

« Je suis ravi de te revoir aussi salope ! Où est-il ?

« Qui ?

« Celui qui m'accompagnait...

« Je sais pas...

La jeune femme frotta son bassin contre celui de Duo et murmura :

« Ca m'a manqué de plus baiser avec toi...

Elle se retourna d'un coup et une lame frôla sa joue. Hilde la retourna dans sa main et s'élança contre lui. Duo savait comment elle se battait pour l'avoir côtoyer dans ce genre de situation pendant longtemps.

« Ou est-il ?

« Pas loin...

Cette fois, elle réussit à frôler son bras et quelques gouttes de sang volèrent dans les airs.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

« Moi rien, mais, les autres, je sais pas...

Duo pâlit et se rua sur elle. Il ne prenait pas garde et le couteau de la jeune femme frôla sa gorge. Il se recula, choqué, et porta ses mains à sa gorge. Il fixa Hilde quelques secondes, la jeune fille avait pâlit et reculait, visiblement effrayé. Duo s'avança avers elle, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

« Tu vas me le payer salope.

Au moment où il allait s'élancer vers elle, elle s'écroula au sol. Heero se tenait derrière elle.

« Putain, ou t'étais ?

« Pas loin. Vite, on a plus le temps...

Duo partit en courant, Heero laissa tomber un minuscule Cd-rom avant de suivre son ami. Hilde ouvrit un œil et sourit.

« Mission accomplie.

Duo sortit son arme et tira plusieurs fois dans la serrure de la porte.

« Je croyais qu'on devait rester discret... ironisa le nippon.

« On a pas le temps d'être discret. Prend ce qui te faut et on fille. Il ne te reste que huit minutes.

Heero s'assit sur la chaise et ses doigts coururent sur le clavier à une vitesse phénoménale, il semblait connaître les chemins d'accès trop bien mais Duo ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, Heero était un crack. Ce dernier eut un sourire tendre et enregistra des données sur deux cd avant de fermer de poste.

« C'est bon... Trowa, on a finis. Et vous ?

« C'est Ok, je vous récupère dans deux minutes au point de rendez-vous...

Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement et ils coururent au point de rendez-vous. Dehors, des explosions secouait encore les murs. Quatre se déchaînait, faisant même preuve d'une cruauté qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Wufei frissonna de désir en pensant à ce que cette lueur du système zéros pourrait bien donner au lit. Quatre savait y faire en dominant... Dommage qu'il n'aime pas plus ce rôle que ça...

Il poussa un cri en sentant une douleur lui traverser le bras et maudit son adversaire. Quatre s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de repousser un robot et de siffler la retraite. Wufei vit alors Heavyarms décoller et soupira. Il se retourna et lança un puissant jet de flamme sur les derniers encore debout avant de les suivre. Trowa se posa trop brutalement pour que ce soit normal. Son robot avait subit des dommages plus important qu'ils l'avaient prévu, ils ne s'attendaient tout simplement pas à autant de résistance. Duo se laissa tomber au sol et grimpa dans sa machine alors qu'Heero se glissait dans Wing. Le nippon et l'arabe soutinrent Trowa et ils disparurent à la faveur de la nuit.


	20. Chapter 20

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Chapitre 19 : Duo et Quatre, la haine et l'amour...

Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement, ils l'avaient échappé belle cette fois. Ils avaient fait halte dans une planque d'avant, inconnu de tous. Trowa ne répondant plus aux appel et Wufei étant à la limite de l'inconscience, ils avaient pris de décision de rester la quelques heures pour rafistoler les machines avant de rentrer les confier à des mécaniciens.

Quatre sortit de la chambre ou Wufei dormait. Son bras reposait sur les draps, entouré de bandages serrés et il dormait, agité, l'autre poing crispé sur une boule de drap. Le petit blond entra dans la chambre d'en face pour s'occuper de Trowa. Le jeune français avait plusieurs bleus sur les côtes et un côté du visage mais rien ne semblait entraver sa libido. Il attrapa Quatre par la chemise et le tira au lit avec lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et murmura :

« Je crois que j'ai envie de toi...

« Seulement de moi ?

« Non, j'ai une idée. Emmènes Duo ici et je vous dirais ce que j'attend de vous...

Quatre obéis. Il savait qu'il devait parler à Duo mais ils avaient tous mit le sujet entre parenthèse. Pendant l'acte, le blond et le brun ne se touchaient pas et un léger malaise régnait entre eux depuis ce matin là. Et Trowa venait de trouver comment faire pour les réconcilier, préférant oublier que, depuis ce matin là, Heero sursautait à chaque fois qu'il posait sa main sur son épaule ou le touchait d'un peu trop prêt. Enfin un problème à la fois.

Duo entra, suivit de Quatre. D'un geste de la main, il leur fit comprendre de fermer la porte et de s'asseoir. Duo s'emblait mal à l'aise.

« Bien je vais vous demander de régler un des problème de notre groupe. Duo, expliques-toi.

« A quel sujet ?

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, ta violence injustifiable envers Quatre pendant l'acte sexuel.

Duo rougit et détourna les yeux. Quatre restait parfaitement immobile, il fixait la peinture accrochée au dessus du lit.

« Bien, si tu ne veux pas répondre, c'est que tu ne regrettes pas ton geste. Nous allons en discuter entre nous et te demander de partir.

« Quoi ?

« Comprends nous bien Duo, continua Trowa. On t'aime, sincèrement, mais, personne ne peut supporter de fermer encore les yeux si tu décide de violer Quatre une nouvelle fois.

« Il ne m'a pas...

« Si. Il t'a violé... En ne prenant pas en compte tes sentiments, en te baissant juste pour t'humilier et te faire mal. Ca s'appelle un viol.

Duo tremblait, il serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas les quitter. Il y avait une certaine sécurité à rester avec eux de cette façon. Et même s'il ne les aimait pas, ça viendrait sûrement.

« Et je dois faire quoi pour pouvoir rester ?

Trowa eut un sourire lubrique.

« T'excuse, ensuite, le laisser t'étreindre, la, devant moi. Et te montrer soumis à lui pendant l'acte. Tu dois apprendre à le respecter et donc, tu vas rester soumis un moment à lui.

Duo et Quatre pâlirent et s'entreregardèrent. Quatre parla le premier :

« Trowa, tu sais que je n'aime pas trop le rôle de dominant...

« Je n'aime pas me laisser baiser non plus continua Duo.

« Et alors, je commande, vous obéissez.

« Mais essayèrent-ils.

« Pas de mais. Vous n'avez pas le choix et vous apprendrez à aimer ça.

Devant le regard dur du français, les deux garçons se firent face avant de s'embrasser. Après tout, Duo ferait presque n'importe quoi pour rester et, il devait bien l'avouer, sa complicité avec le blond lui manquait.

Trowa s'installa, il allait savourer le spectacle. Il adorait ce genre de mise en scène et il sentait Quatre encore excité par le combat.


	21. Chapter 21

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Chapitre contenant un lemon 04X02

03X04X02

Chapitre 20 : Quatre et Duo.

Quatre tremblait légèrement. De plaisir ou de crainte, il ne savait pas lui même. Duo le regardait, les yeux inquiets. Il se demandait s'il allait subir le « viol » à son tour. Quatre l'embrassa profondément et se mit à lentement lui caresser la poitrine.

« Je serais doux...

Il suça un sein raide.

« Tu crieras de plaisir.

Sa langue traça les abdominaux tendu du natté.

« Après tout, je suis le roi de la pipe.

Duo ricana et le renversa sous lui.

« Oui, tu es le roi de la pipe. Et moi, j'adore le goût de ta langue.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et, d'un coup de rein bien placé, Quatre renversa la situation. Il suça la langue de Duo tout en mimant l'acte sexuel de ses hanches. Duo poussa un petit cri en sentant les doigts de Quatre se glisser dans son jean et pénétré son nombril.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et Duo poussa un petit gémissement quand la bouche de Quatre se posa sur son cou. Il se détendit et laissa Quatre mener les choses. Après tout, il lui appartenait à présent.

Quatre se recula et sourit devant son œuvre, un suçon violacé ornait le cou pâle du natté. Il suça deux de ses doigts et traça une ligne sur le corps de Duo de sa langue pour rejoindre le sexe très tendu. Il le prit en bouche tout en le pénétrant d'un doigt. Duo poussa un soupir. Il aimait ça. Quatre le pénétra de deux autres doigts presque immédiatement et resta comme ça en continuant de le sucer, le poussant à éjaculer.

Trowa gémit de plaisir en les regardant. Les voir se bouger comme ça le rendait tout chose. Il laissa sa main descendre vers son sexe et se caressa lentement. Quatre le fixa dans les yeux et se recula, laissant le sperme de Duo maculer son visage.

Le petit blond se lécha les lèvres tout en continuant de bouger ses doigts. Duo poussa soudain un cri de plaisir et se redressa. Il bascula Quatre sur le dos et s'assit à cheval sur lui.

« Je prends les choses en main chéri...

Il se redressa et se laissa tomber sur le sexe raide de Quatre. Le blond poussa un cri et rua pour le pénétrer. Sans chercher plus loin, Duo se mit à bouger, gémissant.

Trowa continuait de se caresser en les regardant. Il désirait ardemment se joindre à l'ébat mais il ne pouvait pas tant qu'ils ne l'invitaient pas. Duo mordit profondément l'épaule de Quatre et se jeta sur son érection brusquement avant de jouir, se répandant sur le ventre du blond.

Devant sa soudaine contraction, Quatre se cambra pour le pénétra encore une fois et se libéra à son tour. Trowa macula sa main au même moment, et les regarda s'embrasser, se caresser et repartir pour un second round. Quand Quatre prit Duo en levrette, le français ne tient plus et caressa le visage de Duo avant de lui présenter ses doigts à sucer. Quelques minutes après, Quatre poussait un soupir alors que les doigts de Trowa s'enfonçaient en lui.

Trowa détendit l'anneau de chair du blond avant de pousser les autres à l'immobilité. Il adorait le sexe. Il s'introduisit dans Quatre et poussa brutalement, le poussant dans Duo. Il se redressa, emmenant le blond avec lui, maîtrisant et dominant complètement la situation. Il se mit à se mouvoir tranquillement, dominant les deux autres, empêchant Duo de jouir.

Pendant un long moment, Duo se retient de gémir, il ne voulait pas trop se lâcher et montrer à quel point il aimait ça. Quatre se colla à lui et murmura :

« Cries pour nous.

Et Duo cria, il gémit, se débattit et rua sous leurs poids pour jouir malgré la main de Trowa l'en empêchant et des que la main desserra son sexe, il se répandit sur les draps avant de s'affaisser tout en continuant à subir les assauts passionner des deux autres.

Duo se leva et passa la porte de la salle de bain, les cuisses maculées de sperme. Il prit une douche rapide et repassa par la chambre, jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre et Trowa, toujours en pleine action et sourit. Lui il avait besoin de voir Heero pour parler de sa disparition de quelques minutes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Chapitre 21 : Traîtrise et prise de conscience...

L'américain chercha Heero partout. Il traversa toutes les chambres, tout les couloirs, toutes les pièces pour, finalement le trouver avec Wufei. Le chinois ne dormait plus et ils discutaient tranquillement. Heero était allongé contre lui, au chaud sous la couette. Ils parlaient visiblement littérature et Duo n'y entendait rien. Il entra dans la pièce et se racla la gorge. Les deux asiatiques sursautèrent et se séparèrent.

« Heero ? Je dois te parler, à propos de ce qui s'est passé pendant la mission.

« Je le dirais à table, quand il y aura tout le monde. J'ai pas envie de répéter encore deux ou trois fois.

Duo se sentit blessé par cette réponse. Il les fixa quelques secondes avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. Il se précipita dehors et courut jusqu'à la clairière ou été dissimulé les gundams et grimpa à toute allure pour s'enfermer dans sa machine.

Il comprit enfin ce que voulait dire les autres face à sa jalousie. Il respira calmement pendant de longues minutes. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Il devait se calmer le plus tôt possible. Il allait s'extirper de sa machine quand il reçu une boule blonde dans les bras. Quatre l'embrassa profondément et remua contre lui.

« J'ai envie de toi... C'est plus fort que moi...

« Où est Trowa ?

« Il nous regarde... Laisses-toi faire, j't'en pris...

Duo eut la bonne idée de rougir avant de sursauter. Quatre devenait habile de ses mains et il céda, reléguant Heero dans un petit coin de sa tête, pour ne pas y penser maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, Heero s'était endormi, lové contre Wufei. Ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux, plongé dans ses plus profondes pensées. Heero se blottit un peu plus contre lui et serra le poing sur la chemise du chinois en marmonnant des mots sans suite. Wufei sourit et s'endormit lui aussi. Plusieurs heures après, les deux garçons descendirent pour manger avec les autres. Et Heero dut s'expliquer. Il s'expliqua presque mécaniquement. Il avait entendu du bruit, été allé voir et avait descendu quelques soldats mais Hilde lui avait échappé. Point barre. Et les autres crurent son histoire, parce qu'elle semblait possible, parce qu'elle semblait réelle.

Pourtant, Quatre sentait une sorte de malaise en Heero. Ce dernier se sentait coupable de quelque chose et il refusait de dire quoi que ce soit. Wufei bailla et s'étira, dévoilant son ventre et Quatre frissonna en sentant la poussé de désir de Trowa.

Heero posa la dernière assiette propre et soupira. Il entendait les cris de Wufei, le chinois subissait les assauts de Trowa dans le salon depuis plus d'une heure. Il remua, conscient de sa propre excitation. Ses amis étaient tous très porté sur la chose. Quatre et Duo s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain quelques minutes avant que les deux autres ne commencent.

Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas l'envie d'aller avec eux, il se sentait bizarre depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'il avait donné le Cd à Hilde, depuis qu'il avait tourné une page de sa vie. Il se sentait sale, encore plus sale qu'après toutes les choses infâmes qu'il avait pu subir. Encore plus sale qu'après Noventa, seulement sale. Il n'était qu'un traître et rien ne pourrait jamais laver son honneur. Odin devait s'en retourner dans sa tombe. Cet homme toujours si droit et fier l'avait élevé dans ses préceptes dignes et fiers mais il les avait bafoué... Il se sentait sale.

Il sentit des gouttes d'eau couler sur ses joues et les essuya en tremblant, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi pleurer ? Il entendit Wufei gémir et quitta la maison en courant. Il grimpa dans sa machine et s'enferma, tremblant et poussa un hurlement roque avant d'éclater en sanglot. Il se sentait minable.

« Sale... Sale... Sale... Sale... répétait-il inlassablement.

Il frappait sa tête de ses poings en répétant toujours les mots et accueillait la douleur avec joie, pour se sentir moins dégoûtant. Il mentait à ses frères, il se servait d'eux. Il se laissa submerger par les souvenir. Il se rappela comment Hilde lui avait envoyé un message, quelques jours après leur destruction de cette base, elle lui donnait des informations sur les manigances des Preventers, la façon dont ils se servaient d'eux, les pots de vins, les fraudes, les tortures, et tout le reste. Hilde lui avait demandé de l'aide et lui avait promis de protéger les autres g-boys.

Il l'avait cru, près à croire n'importe qui qui lui promettrait un peu d'espoir et il se demandait de plus en plus s'il avait eut raison. Mais, il ne pouvait ni ne voulait faire marche arrière. Il avait choisit de les trahir et il les trahissait. Rester à savoir comment leur annoncer son départ. Alors qu'il se laisser couler, l'interphone sonna. Il décrocha pour voir Hilde, du sang sur le visage. Sa respiration était achée et elle lui fit un sourire éteint.

« On a été manipulé, toi comme moi. J'ai pu récupérer le Cd mais, je vais pas tenir longtemps. Je t'aime bien Heero. On se reverra en enfer peut être...

« Coordonnée ?

« 37 861-486 486456...

La communication coupa alors qu'elle donnait le dernier numéro. Immédiatement après, les réacteurs de Wing faisaient trembler la maison alors que le robot en mode bird s'envolait pour la sauver.

Les autres sortirent précipitamment et s'entreregardèrent indécis avant que Quatre ne rentre en contact avec Heero. Ce dernier lui indiqua de les attendre et qu'il revenait vite. Mort inquiétude, Quatre n'insista pas devant la détermination de son ami. Ils s'entreregardèrent à nouveau et préparèrent leurs machines au cas ou il demanderait de l'aide.


	23. Chapter 23

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Chapitre 22 : Hilde, Heero, le sauvetage...

Heero sortit ses armes géantes et se posa en plein centre de la base indiqué par Hilde et déchargea une première fois sur les bâtiments principaux. Il piétina des machines. Il sentait une rage sans nom le pousser à tout détruire. Un robot le percuta de dos et il tomba à genoux. La voix d'Hilde lui parvint dans l'intercom, hachée.

« Tiens juste trois minutes et récupères-moi sur le toit de la tour...

Il eut un sourire sans joie et se redressa. Hilde, sa sœur, sa confidente. Elle croyait en sa cause comme lui. Il sortit le sabre laser et découpa la machine la plus proche. S'il les tuait tous et qu'il détruisait tout, personne ne saurait.

Au même moment, une explosion détruisit les couloirs souterrains et Heero vit de nombreuses personnes courir en tout sens. D'un revers de lame, il les faucha et eut un ricanement de dérision. Il vit la silhouette d'Hilde grimper par-dessus des éboulis et repoussa un robot immense un peu trop près d'eux.

Il paniqua un peu quand son radar lui signala de nombreuses machines en approche et se précipita vers la tour. Il tendit la main et récupéra la jeune fille avant de la poser sur son épaule. Elle se glissa par la trappe et la verrouilla. Elle était enfin en sécurité sous la couche de blindage. Immédiatement après, il entendit sa voix.

« C'est bon, je suis en sécurité. Ils ont appelé des renforts. Mais, j'ai tué tout ceux qui ont visionné le CD, j'ai détruit les basses de données et je l'ai en poche. Il faut fuir.

Heero grogna pour seule réponse et essaya de décoller. Un tir traître, lui frappa le dos et le majestueux Gundam retomba au sol lourdement, à genoux. Des machines l'encerclèrent et le jeune homme frissonna. Ils ne pouvaient pas se faire prendre. Il attendit que les machines soient assez proche et se propulsa vers le haut en se servant de ses réacteurs. Surprises, les machines reculèrent et, en plein ciel, il se changea en mode bird et poussa ses propulseurs à la puissance maximale pour s'éloigner.

Ils volèrent plus d'une heure avant qu'un craquement sinistre ne le fasse redescendre sur terre. Il frissonna et pianota sur le tableau de commande, cherchant le problème. Il n'était pas trop loin de la planque, il pouvait encore tenir un peu. Au moment ou cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, les moteurs s'éteignirent et il s'écrasa dans les arbres. Il entendit un chapelet d'injure en plusieurs langues et poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle n'avait rien.

Il laissa son esprit dérivé jusqu'à capter celui de Quatre. Il alluma l'intercom.

« Quatre, on a besoin de toi... je ne suis craché... Wing ne peut plus bouger...

« Je suis là... Donnes tes positions.

« Pas loin, 7 nord, 45 Est, dans la forêt.

« On est la dans cinq minutes mais t'as intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications...

« Oui, t'inquiète...

Heero s'extirpa du cockpit et escalada sa machine pour aider Hilde à sortir. Ils s'assirent, l'un contre l'autre, et attendirent. Hilde avait de nombreuses coupures et des bleues un peu partout. Elle lui fit un sourire las et lui tendit le cd-rom. Le nippon eut un sourire triste et le broya au creux de sa main.

« Maintenant, on a besoin de se soigner et de réfléchir. Raconte-moi pourquoi on en est arrivé là.

Au moment ou elle allait répondre, ils virent deux Gundams se poser et Duo sauter de la main de Sandrock, une arme à la main et la pointer sur Hilde.

Heero eut juste le temps de lui crier de ne pas tirer avant de tomber dans les pommes. Il supplia Quatre grâce au lien de retenir Duo et il sombra dans le noir le plus complet.


	24. Chapter 24

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Chapitre 23 : Explications et décisions

Heero ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un violent mal de tête le traversa et il ferma les yeux pour que la lumière ne l'agresse plus. Il releva douloureusement un bras et se passa une main sur le front. Pas de fièvre. Il se détendit et ouvrit son pouvoir pour rechercher Quatre. Ce dernier le sentit et entra très vite dans la chambre.

« Tu vas bien ?

« Noui...

« En clair ?

« Je sais pas. Ou est Hilde ?

« À côté de toi chéri. Elle va bien mais n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Duo veut la tuer mais, il attend comme tu nous l'as demandé...

Heero eut un sourire triste et sombra encore dans l'inconscience. Il dormit trois jours en délirant. Hilde était dans le même état. Finalement, grâce aux bons soins de Quatre, ils refirent surface. Le temps des explications venait d'arriver. Ils descendirent ensembles et s'assirent dans le canapé, très prêt l'un de l'autre. Des que tout les g-boys furent installés, ils commencèrent à raconter.

Hilde avait été contacté par Catherine, la jeune femme était enrôlé dans une sorte d'organisation qui voulait renverser le pouvoir instaurer par Relena. Elle avait montré à Hilde des centaines de preuves compromettantes pour la reine de Sank.

Hilde avait accepté, et monté la comédie de la partouze pour que Duo ne la suive pas et ne découvre son secret. Une nuit, Hilde avait appris par un de ses informateurs, le secret de la poupée de verre et avait contacté Heero. Ce dernier, perdu, s'était laissé convaincre et ils avaient travaillé ensemble.

La New Terriol projetait de voler un virus au royaume de Sank. Ce dernier, un dérivé d'une maladie appelé SIDA donc la reine de Sank conservait des échantillons chez elle pour contaminer les ambassadeurs et exercer des moyen de pression sur eux et les faire signer ce qu'elle voulait. Hilde avait volé le virus avec la complicité d'Heero encore sous l'emprise de cette folle.

La jeune allemande avait ensuite convaincu le jeune homme de faire appel à ses anciens camarade pour avoir plus d'appuis et le sortir de la. Seulement, Hilde avait découvert un autre fait, la New Terriol se servait d'eux dans le but de réinstaurer une dictature en prenant les puissants du monde en otage grâce à la menace de ce virus très puissant.

Elle avait alors fait exploser la base et Heero était venue la sauver. Quand ils fermèrent enfin la bouche, les autres g-boys les fixaient avec de grands yeux. Wufei fut le premier à parler.

« Est-ce qu'ils mentent Quatre ?

« Non, je les ai sondé tout au long de leurs récits, ils ne mentent pas.

« Moi j'ai une question pour toi, _Hilde_ ?

« Quoi ? _Duo_.

« Est-ce que t'as couché avec Heero ?

« Grand dieux non.

Duo eut un sourire un peu moins froid et il se détendit. Hilde avait été sa fiancée, sa réaction était attendue des autres. Du moment que l'américain se détendit, les autres pouvaient enfin respirer normalement.

« Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vois comptez faire ? Demanda Trowa, à l'assemblé.

« Moi, je vais essayer de détruire Relena de l'intérieur avec Hilde, répondit Heero.

« J'te suis, renchérit Duo.

« Moi de même, je ne peux supporter ce chantage. Elle payera, continua Wufei.

« Nous aussi. Si elle compte vraiment mettre en, péril le monde avec ce virus, il faut l'éliminer.

« Seulement, recommença Heero. Nous devons d'abord détruire la New Terriol pour avoir plus d'information sur leurs bases.

« Pour ça, je peux vous aider, personne ne sait que j'ai trahis. Par contre, ils ont du savoir que Wing était responsable. Je vais me réinviter dans leurs rangs et obtenir le plus d'infos possible. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles des que possible, c'est bon.

Les g-boys acquiescèrent. Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient d'accord sur tous les points de la nouvelle mission.

« C'est bon, on est ok pour tout, prends le Keil et files.

La jeune femme se redressa et embrassa la joue d'Heero avant de courir dans la chambre. Quand elle revient, elle avait le sac d'Heero.

« Je peux prendre la Suzuk...

« NON, ma moto est à moi répondit très brutalement Wufei. Si tu la touches onna, je te crève.

« Hummm, teigneux. J'adore, ronronna la fille. Bon ben, je prend la moto. Salut.

Elle attrapa les clés et détala en courtant, Wufei aux trousses. Ils se disputèrent longtemps. Pendant ce temps, Heero était très gêné. Il se sentait coupable.

Duo s'assit contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent. Les mains baladeuses de l'américain le caressaient langoureusement, l'existant. Un grondement de moteur parvient de dehors et une moto s'éclipsa quand Wufei repassa la porte, il regarda la scène quelques secondes et persifla.

« Elle est partie avec ta Yamaha, Heero.

Le garçon sursauta et se redressa, envoyant Duo et ses mains au loin, il se précipita vers le garage. Quand il revient, il serrait les poings de rage et fixait le chinois d'un regard mauvais.

« Elle conduit comme une barge, je peux dire adieu à ma bécane.

« Ca t'apprendra à nous avoir cacher des choses. Bon, à table cria-t-il pour conclure la conversation. Heero, viens m'aider.

« Tu t'en tirera pas comme ça ! Tu le sais hein ?

Les autres n'entendirent pas la réponse et s'entreregardèrent longuement, un peu étonné par le nouveau Heero. Il venait sans doute de se libérer d'un grand poids. Duo se lécha les lèvres en s'imaginant ses fesses étroites et lâcha un soupir de désir. Les deux autres le regardèrent et Trowa lâcha :

« Rêves pas trop, il est peu être plus ouvert mais il ne couchera pas avec nous.

« Pourquoi ?

« Coucher avec une personne du même sexe est une chose difficile, encore plus pour lui qui a été violé pendant des mois par plusieurs personnes. Alors imagine, en plus de tout ça, faire l'amour avec quatre autres mecs. Et il n'est pas prêt, son dernier viol remonte à moins de deux mois. Même s'il venait, je refuserai de le toucher.

Duo poussa un soupir.

« Je sais que tu as raison, mais, j'ai tellement envie de partager ça avec lui.

« je te comprend, moi aussi, nous aussi, mais, en l'apprivoisant petit à petit, en le dorlotant, il reprendra confiance en nous et, dans un mois, six mois, un ans, dix ans s'il le faut, on aura ce genre de relation avec lui. Il faut être patient.

« Je ne pensais pas t'entendre dire ça un jour, toi qui est si porté sur la chose.

« Je sais.

Trowa embrassa Quatre. Wufei passa la porte dignement pour annoncer le repas. Les autres se retinrent de rire devant ses cheveux pleins de farine. Il ne fallait jamais énerver Heero.

Le repas se passa joyeusement. Heero se calma lentement et avoua alors qu'Hilde et lui avaient pris quelque chose pour se calmer sans préciser quoi. Les autres le regardèrent quelques secondes puis zappèrent la chose, trop content de se retrouver enfin tous ensemble.

Le lendemain, ils plièrent bagages, et attendirent que les swippers viennent les chercher à la cachette de Gundams, ils rentraient à Sank. Mais, Heero n'avait plus peur.


	25. Chapter 25

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Merci pour toutes les reviews, à bientôt. Le prochain chapitre sera très très chaud.

Chapitre 24 : Les deux jours de repos

Ils venaient de poser les machines quand Sally passa la porte du hangar, une lettre à la main pour chaque un. Trowa les prit toutes et les soupesa. Il sourit à Sally et empocha les primes sans rien dire.

« Attends, j'ai le bilan à vous faire et après, vous avez deux jours de repos. Heero, Relena veut te voir après, elle t'attend dans le palais dans deux heures.

La jeune femme tourna les talons et ils la suivirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sally leur fit tous les tests habituels avant de prendre Quatre par le bras et de l'emmener dans une pièce annexe.

Perplexes, les autres voulurent la suivre avant de se prendre la porte dans le nez. Sally poussa Quatre sur le lit et s'assit en face de lui.

« Racontes !

« Quoi ? demanda le blond, les joues rouges.

« Ne me prend pas pour une conne, ton corps porte encore les marques. Tu sais que ça aurait pu être très dangereux pour tes partenaires.

« Mouii ?

« Tu as négligé tes médicaments, voila mon problème. Tu sais ce qui pourrait se passer en cas de crise !

« Je sais, d'ailleurs, Heero aussi en ai un.

« Et tu me le dis que maintenant, abrutis.

Elle ouvrit la porte et attrapa Heero au vol avant de le pousser dans la pièce.

« Vous pouvez partir, j'en ai pour un moment avec eux.

« Mais tenta Duo.

« DEHORS ! Hurla la jeune femme avant de refermer la porte.

Hébété, les trois g-boys restant sortirent prendre un café à la cafétéria de la base pour faire passer le temps.

Heero regardait Sally avec méfiance. La jeune femme lui indiqua de d'asseoir d'un mouvement distrait de la main avant d'ouvrir le dossier d'Heero et de regarder ses bilans sanguins.

« Heero aussi. Félicitation Quatre. Je te croyais plus attentionner que ça. Tu aurais dû me contacter des que a su.

Le jeune homme rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Désolé marmonna-t-il.

« Et bin tu peux l'être.

Sally sortit un flacon de couleur jaunâtre et l'agita quelques secondes avant de planter une aiguille dans la fine pellicule de métal. Elle enfonça la seringue dans le bras de Quatre.

Heero les regardait, frissonnant. Il ne comprenait pas où ils voulaient en venir.

« Quels pouvoir ? Demanda Sally tout en appuyant sur le piston de la seringue.

« De la télékinésie, un soupçon de télépathie atrophié et une graine de pyrokinésiste pas encore déclaré.

« Shiii, siffla le docteur entre ses dents. Des crises ?

« Non, j'arrive à le maîtriser. Et, j'en fais plus non plus...

« Pour l'instant. Heero, tu vas rester ici toute la journée pour que je puisse te préparer un sérum. Ca te va ?

« Moui, répondit le nippon, septique.

« Je t'expliquerai le fond de tes pouvoirs.

Heero fixait Quatre, le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas le laisser seul. Sally se tourna vers Heero et lui fit un sourire encourageant, commençant à expliquer le pourquoi du comment des pouvoirs New-type. Quatre connaissait ce discourt par cœur.

Profitant de l'inattention de la doctoresse, il s'éclipser. Son corps le démangeait. Il sentait des frissons le parcourir. Ce sérum le rendait encore plus chaud que le reste du temps.

Il se concentra longuement et des qu'il repéra ses camarades les rejoignit et commença sa parade amoureuse. Il s'assit sur la chaise libre et fixa Trowa au fond des yeux.

Le français saisit le message en quelques secondes avant de se redresse et de regarder Quatre draguer ses camarades. Le petit blond poussa un soupir langoureux, déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

« Fiouuu, il fait chaud non ?

Sa voix était roque et les deux concernés comprirent une partie du message.

« Si on allait dans un coin tranquille pour se mettre à l'aise ?

En moins de cinq minutes, la porte de leur chambre se refermait sur eux. Trowa attrapa Quatre en poids et le jeta sur le lit avant de le suivre et de l'embrasser brusquement.

Le blond se cambrait sous lui, gémissait et écartait largement les cuisses. Ho oui, il en avait envie. Duo et Wufei les regardait, excité, voir Quatre se comporter comme une chienne en chaleur semblait irréel.

Pourtant, il le voyait de leurs yeux, Quatre se frottait contre Trowa, grognait, gémissait, suppliait. Son corps affamé, ne réclamait que du sexe. Wufei s'avança à son tour, avec une soif de nouvelles expériences, ils sentaient tous qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de nouveau.

Trowa regarda longuement Quatre avant de lui murmurer :

« Ton fantasme ?

« Oui... chuchota le blond, aujourd'hui, maintenant...


	26. Chapter 26

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Merci pour toutes les reviews. Cette semaine, je ne met qu'un chapitre mais il est très hot. On avance peut être pas beaucoup dans l'histoire mais Quatre lui, avance dans ses rêves. J'anonce aussi que je viens de cloturer le dernier chapitre qui porte le numéros 33. voila, la fin approche lentement. A bientôt.

Ce chapitre contient une scène 03et05et02X04

05X02et03X04

Chapitre 25 : Le fantasme de Quatre

Wufei sut immédiatement ce que Quatre attendait et recula de quelques pas. Il regarda Trowa sortir de la vaseline et s'en maculer consciencieusement les doigts. Le français fit basculer l'arabe sous lui et lui redressa les jambes.

Il le prépara consciencieusement, ses doigts l'excitant. Trowa se décala un peu pour que les deux autres, figé, puissent voir. Des qu'il fut certain que l'arabe fut prêt, il le redressa, le retourna et l'assit sur son sexe.

Quatre se cambra et poussa un cri, il sentait contre son dos, les abdos de Trowa. Il bougea un peu, finissant de le détendre puis s'immobilisa. Le petit blond fixa Wufei et se lécha les lèvres tout en avançant un bras vers lui.

« Toi aussi, maintenant, toi aussi...

Wufei les regarda un petit moment puis s'avança et prit la vaseline. Il s'en macula les doigts et les fit glisser le long du ventre de Quatre. Il regarda, fasciné, les frissons que ses doigts faisaient naître sur la peau blanche.

Il posa un doigt sur l'anus de Quatre et caressa longuement l'anneau de muscle, il ressentait du désir pour ce corps déjà empalé par le sexe d'un autre. Il poussa un peu brusquement, son doigt distendit les muscles et passa.

Quatre poussa un cri de douleur et se tendit. Son corps eut un mouvement instinctif de refus et la main de Trowa se posa sur ses yeux, l'aveuglant, et l'autre se posa sur le sexe qui durcit dans le creux de sa main.

Duo les regardait, pas sur de comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Wufei attendit un moment et commença un mouvement de vas et vient. Des que les muscles acceptèrent le mouvement, il essaya de glisser un second.

Il allait très lentement, conscient que la douleur devait être violente. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa longuement, le bâillonnant de ses lèvres alors qu'il enfonçait le deuxième doigt. Il ne recula pas quand les dents du blond déchirèrent ses lèvres.

Son sexe tressautait de désir et il fit un mouvement de ciseau. Quatre poussa un cri, du sang macula ses doigts. Wufei insista tout doucement, distendait, écartait et, quand le sang se fut calmé, il en força un troisième à passer.

Ils restèrent immobile un très long moment. Un fois sur que la vaseline et le sang avait correctement lubrifié l'endroit, Wufei mit une large dose de lubrifiant sur son sexe et se plaça devant l'entré, il regarda Quatre dans les yeux, puis Trowa et retira ses doigts avant de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, bien profondément dans le corps de Quatre qui tressaillit de douleur. Le blond poussa un cri mais la main de Trowa le bâillonna et ils restèrent immobiles.

Duo les regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, son propre sexe extrêmement dur. Trowa attrapa les hanches de Quatre et les fit bouger sur les deux sexes. Il y eut un soupir. Quatre se tendit mais, grâce au lent mouvement, son corps finit de s'adapter.

Alors, Wufei donna un coup de bassin, puis un deuxième. Trowa entama alors des mouvements, contraires à ceux du chinois. Quatre, distendu et empalé, poussait de petits cris de plaisir et de douleur, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, son corps restait inerte. Trowa lui saisit les hanches et les immobilisant bien, il mit un peu plus de fouges à le prendre, poussant Wufei à accélérer également.

Duo avança. Il tendit la main et toucha du bout des doigts, les larmes de Quatre avant de l'embrasser. Il laissa sa main descendre jusqu'à son sexe et de l'autre saisit le sexe de Quatre et les masturba à la même vitesse, tranquillement.

Quatre le fixa au fond des yeux et se lécha les lèvres langoureusement. L'américain comprit le message et le lécha avant de se mettre debout et de se masturber devant le visage de Quatre. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et lécha le gland. Duo poussa un cri et le saisit par les cheveux avant de s'enfoncer au fond de sa gorge.

Il remua le bassin d'avant en arrière très rapidement, s'enfonçant profondément dans la bouche de Quatre, lui tenant une poignée de cheveux. Wufei, lécha le cou du blond puis, laissa un sillon humide remonter jusqu'à sa bouche et la poussa au coin des lèvres, léchant le sexe de Duo entrant et sortant, puis, avec un sourire, remonta le long du sexe et insista sur les testicules, les mordilla tout en pilonnant Quatre.

Trowa restait tranquille, il se donnait du plaisir tout en touchant Quatre mais l'empêchant de jouir. Il aimait regarder le spectacle que lui offraient ses amants.

Après de longues minutes, Duo fut le premier à se relâcher. Il poussa un cri roque et se retira avant d'embrasser profondément le blond. Il se recula et se laissa tomber sur le lit pour continuer à jouir de la vue. Wufei embrassa Quatre à son tour, fou de ce petit goût âpre et, dans un violent coup de rien, s'épancha à son tour, avec un grognement recouvert par le cri de Quatre, oscillant entre la douleur et le plaisir.

Wufei ralentit puis s'immobilisa avant de sortir du corps de Quatre et se laissa tomber en arrière. Duo regarda la place libre et se calla entre les cuisses largement ouvertes. Il sourit et embrassa Trowa, pressant entre eux le blond puis, tout en léchant les lèvres du français, l'américain enfonça un doigt en Quatre. Le blond poussa un cri de plaisir.

Duo eut un sourire légèrement sadique et enfonça rapidement deux autres doigts. Il frissonna en sentant le sexe de Trowa frotter contre eux. Il sentit une décharge traverser son sexe, retira ses doigts et prit profondément le jeune arabe.

Quatre poussa un cri de douleur, le sexe de Duo était beaucoup plus épais que celui de Wufei et il se sentait empalé, écartelé au maximum, pénétré jusqu'au plus profond. Duo poussa un râle et se mit en mouvement, rapidement, presque violemment, ses mains griffaient les cuisses de Quatre alors qu'il les maintenait grande ouverte.

Trowa se mit à sucer le cou de Quatre et son corps se mit à bouger plus vite, plus durement. Duo suivit le mouvement et un concert de bruits s'éleva de leurs gorges.

Un peu remis, Wufei les regarda. Les fesses de Duo l'attiraient. Il se masturba un peu et se colla au dos de l'américain. Il lui lécha le cou tout en enfonçant deux doigts dans son intimité puis, très vite, un troisième, caressant sa prostate, étirant ses muscles. Des que le corps de Duo le lui indiqua, il retira ses doigts et le prit en une longue poussé, avec un cri de plaisir.

Duo resta fixe un long moment et se laissa guider en Quatre par les mouvements de Wufei. Trowa eut un sourire et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Quatre. Le blond se figea, contracta ses muscles et poussa un cri en jouissant, tout en donnant plusieurs coups de reins.

Il retomba, presque inerte dans les bras de Duo qui le soutient tout en le pilonnant plus fort. Wufei le mordit dans le cou tout en le caressant et Duo jouie à son tour, dans un cri. Sa soudaine contraction poussa Wufei à le prendre encore plus vivement. Puis, quand Wufei jouie, Trowa eut un sourire triomphant et s'activa à son tour, se répandant dans le corps de Quatre avec un cri de bonheur.

Trowa retira son sexe du corps désarticulé de Quatre et l'allongea avant de lécher le sperme de sa bouche puis nettoya du bout de la langue celui sur son ventre et descendit pour enlever celui sur son sexe et enfin, de son anus.

Il regarda les dégat puis, avec un sourire rassurant, l'embrassa profondément avant de se retourner vers les deux autres. Tout le reste de la nuit, Quatre regarda ses amants faire l'amour dans toutes les positions tout en se masturbant lentement.

Pendant ce temps, Heero n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Son corps le démangeait curieusement et le "bip" régulier de la machine branché à son corps le rendait lentement mais sûrement fou.

Il dressa l'oreille en entendant des pas régulier dans le couloir, ce léger clopinement, il lui semblait familier, un peu trop familier. Une ombre s'arrêta devant l'infirmerie et crocheta la serrure. Il vit une silhouette féminine s'approcher et, au moment ou il allait prendre son arme, il entendit :

« Heero, c'est moi, j'ai de grandes nouvelles !

« T'es con ou quoi Hilde, j'ai faillit te tirer dessus.

La jeune fille lui sauta dessus et se blottit dans ses bras.

« C'est bientôt fini, j'ai de quoi détruire la New Terriol.


	27. Chapter 27

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Merci pour toutes les reviews, à bientôt.

Chapitre 26 : Le moyen d'en finir.

Duo ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et poussa un soupir de contentement. Son corps était comblé, il se redressa et grimaça, il avait encore mal. Cette nuit avait été... "Wouahouuuu"

Il sourit aux murs et se leva. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit en désordre. Quatre dormait, enlacé par les deux autres. Duo grimaça en sentant du sperme couler sur ses cuisses et se glissa dans la salle de bain. Il avait envie de voir Heero.

Il prit une douche rapide et passa une longue heure à dénouer ses cheveux puis les attacha en une queue haute pour que l'eau ne trempe pas trop ses vêtements. Il entendit un cri de plaisir provenant de la chambre et eut un sourire. Le sexe avait vraiment une grande partie de leur nouvelle vie.

Il ouvrit la porte et les regarda un moment. Wufei subissait les assauts un peu brusques de Trowa tout en suçant Quatre.

Je vais voir Heero. A plus.

OK, embrasses le pour nous.

Dou referma la porte derrière lui sur un cri. Il traversa les couloirs, ne croisant personne et ouvrit silencieusement la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il sursauta en constatant que Heero n'était pas seul au lit. Un sentiment de rage remonta du creux de son ventre, accompagné du goût âpre de la jalousie. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds, tira la couverture pour regarder avec qui le jeune homme avait passé la nuit.

Il sursauta en reconnaissant Hilde, il pointa son arme sur elle puis la rabaissa en se rappelant que la jeune fille était de leur côté. Il embrassa son front puis celui d'Heero et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Il mangea rapidement dans la salle faisant office de cantine quand il vit Heero entrer, Hilde à son bras. Il les regarda prendre leurs petits déjeunés et s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Hilde a de bonnes nouvelles, commença Heero.

« Hum hum, en effet, j'ai de quoi détruire la New Terriol en une fois.

« Et comment ?

La voix de Duo était sèche, froide, il évitait de regarder Hilde dans les yeux. Heero lui toucha la main et se recula, les joues rouges, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Quoi ? Demandèrent les deux américains d'une même voix.

« Heero a capté tes pensées Duo.

Les joues de Duo prirent une teinte rouge soutenue. Il baissa les yeux et marmonna quelques vagues excuses confuses. Hilde éclata de rire. Le chinois la fixa d'un regard mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la onna ?

« Rien, je suis venu vous annoncer la fin de la NT !

« La ?

« La New Terriol ! J'ai de super bonnes nouvelles pour vous les mecs.

« Boucle là onna, et suis-nous !

« "Boucle la onna", gna gna gna... J't'en foutrais des onna moi !

S'en suivit un chapelet d'injure en plusieurs langues. Les garçons l'emmenèrent dans la chambre qu'occupait Heero et ils s'installèrent. Ils se concentrèrent alors sur elle.

La jeune femme s'éclaircit la voix et commença :

« La New Terriol a été plus qu'ébranlé par le soudain revirement d'Heero. Les grands chefs ont décidé, naïvement, de tous se réunir dans un lieu tenu secret, le 20 de ce mois, donc dans 5 jours pour ceux qui auraient du mal à suivre.

Quatre rougit à cette remarque et tapa sur les doigts de Trowa qui lui caressait lentement la cuisse.

« Et alors, sans les coordonnées précises de ce fameux lieu, onna, on pourra rien faire, stiii, stupide femel...

« Ta gueule.

Hilde leur tendit un morceau de papier marqué d'une série de chiffre.

« Les coordonnées !

Ils s'entreregardèrent. Ils avaient enfin le moyen de détruire une partie du problème. La fin de la New Terriol était imminente.


	28. Chapter 28

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Merci pour toutes les reviews, à bientôt.

Chapitre 27 : Le plan.

Heero se retourna vers Trowa et le regarda intensément.

« Quoi ? demanda ce dernier, un peu gêné par ce regard.

« Tu te sens prêt à tuer Catherine ? C'est ta sœur...

« Non, c'est une salope qui se servait de moi pour gagner du frics. J'ai fait des recherches, ma sœur, Cathy Bloom est morte en même temps que le reste de ma famille.

Heero le regarda, sondant ses pensées puis lui fit un sourire d'excuse auquel Trowa répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« Et toi Quatre ? Continua la seule fille présente.

« Mes sœurs m'ayant trahis ne font plus parti de ma famille, elles méritent de mourir. De plus, ce ne sont pas mes favorites donc, dans le fond, je ne les connaissais pratiquement pas.

Heero les regarda longuement avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

« Il nous faut donc un plan. Il claqua des doigts et un hologramme représentant des bâtiments à l'abandon au milieu d'une forêt apparut. Voici les lieux, on a un bon champ d'actions, les plus proches habitations sont à des centaines de kilomètres.

« Les Gundams pourront facilement se dissimuler dans la végétations. Hilde, tu pourras couper les radars de la base ?

« Ouai chéri, rien de plus facile.

Wufei prit alors la parole :

« Je propose une attaque rapide, Trowa, tu pourrais les bombarder de loin, protégé par Quatre, alors que nous trois, on détruirait tout ce qui fuit, en se positionnant en cercle, contre les murs.

« Pas bêtes, tu pourrais finir au lance flamme, éradiquer toutes traces.

« Les troupes restants dans les autres bases seront facilement anéantis par les troupe de la reine de Sanq. La panique les poussera à se trahir.

« Ensuite, il ne nous restera qu'à détruire la princesse et on sera tranquille pour toujours.

« J'espère bien la faire caner lentement cette espèce de...

Duo s'interrompit en voyant le regard d'Heero.

« Désolé chéri...

« C'est pas grave. Il nous reste 5 jours pour armer nos Gundams sans que ça ne semble suspect aux techniciens.

« Pas de problème, Howard nous aidera, il serait ravi de nous accueillir, il ne supporte pas « l'autre ».

« Contactes-le le plus vite possible. Nous, on va commencer à faire l'inventaires sur nos machines.

« Hilde, retournes auprès d'eux pour ne pas éveiller leur attention, j'te contacte par le même moyen que d'habitude.

La jeune femme inclina la tête et quitta la pièce, une casquette sur la tête, méconnaissable. Duo la regarda partir, un drôle d'air sur le visage, mélange de tristesse et de fureur.

« Et ben Shazi, elle te manque ta nénette ?

Wufei sut en finissant sa phrase qu'il venait de faire une connerie. Duo se tourna vers lui avec un sourire n'annonçant rien de bon.

« Non, ton cul est bien plus étroit et toi, t'avale tout ce que je t'offre, elle, elle s'y refusait...

« Duo !

Il s'enfuit en courant, Wufei le poursuivant, comme avant, avec des menaces de mort, lente et douloureuse et de castration à vif.

Pendant les cinq jours qui suivirent, ils se préparèrent dans le plus grand secret, planifiant la moindre seconde.


	29. Chapter 29

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Merci pour toutes les reviews, à bientôt.

Chapitre 28 : La fin de la New Terriol

Heero vérifia une dernière fois son matériel et eut un sourire d'autodérision. Il ferma les yeux et visualisa une dernière fois le plan des bâtiments avant de mettre ses moteurs à chafer. Il referma le cockpit et alluma ses écrans.

« Duo ?

« Ok.

« Trowa ?

« Ok.

« Quatre ?

« Ok.

« Wufei ?

« Ok.

« On y va !

Heero poussa ses réacteurs à fond et souleva sa lourde machine du sol. Il se transforma et décolla, suivit de prêt par ses amis. Après deux longues heures de vols, ils se posèrent à une petite centaine de kilomètre de la base et firent rapidement le point.

Heero envoya le signal à Hilde et, des qu'ils reçurent la confirmation, ils mirent meurs machines en sous régime et se positionnèrent. Heero fixait les secondes défilant sur le cadrant et, des qu'elles atteignirent Zéros, il décolla, suivit de Duo et Wufei pour se placer.

Trowa ferma les yeux des qu'il ne resta que cinq secondes et les rouvrit. Son viseur clignota quelques secondes avant de se fixer sur le point central de la base. Il tira son premier missile.

L'explosion ébranla le sol et des centaines de personnes apparurent dans la cour intérieure, affolé, courant en tout sens. Duo fut le premier à les faucher. Au deuxième missile du français, trois robots décollèrent et foncèrent vers lui, Wufei en arrêta un au vol et se retourna vers les bâtiments détruis pour commencer à les brûler.

« Quatre, deux à 6 h.

« Hummm.

Une explosion empêcha Heero d'entendre la suite. Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait vers l'écran et sourit en voyant l'armure de Quatre briller au soleil, des débris étalé partout autour de lui.

Deux autres machines sortirent d'un hangar et foncèrent sur Wing. Heero eut un sourire froid et sortit son sabre. Il frappa la première mais l'autre passa derrière lui et le frappa dans les réacteurs.

Avec angoisse, Heero entendit ses moteurs « tousser » et l'énergie diminuer à une vitesse alarmante. Il verrouilla les circuits toucher et les isola. Il était vulnérable.

Duo s'était aperçu immédiatement des difficultés de son meilleur ami et se retourna vers la machine responsable et la frappa de sa faux. Il recula, étonné que cette dernière ait pu parer le coup et se lança sur elle de toutes ses forces.

« Duo, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu... Sale enfant de putain, je vais prendre un plaisir monstre à te torturer...

« Je suis ravi de te revoir aussi Catherine, comment va ?

« Bien.

Duo respira calmement, il ne devait pas laisser la colère le submerger. Il leva sa faux et frappa vers le flan gauche de l'armure verte de la jeune femme.

Elle esquiva et balança son propre sabre vers le seul point faible de Shinigami. Le jeune homme fit un bon en arrière mais ne pouvait ni trop bouger ni trop s'éloigner au risque de laisser Heero dans défense aux prises avec cette dingue.

Il se tourna vers Wufei pour lui demander de l'aide mais le chinois, aux prises avec deux machines, protégeait lui aussi Heero.

Il s'élança vers Catherine le plus vite possible dans l'espoir de la déstabiliser et gagner un petit avantage. La jeune femme eut un rire un peu fou et se retourna contre Heero, frappant Wing et Shei long de plein fouet.

Au moment où elle allait frapper Heero, un des missiles de Trowa la frappa. L'armure verte tangua et toucha un genou à terre. Duo lui donna un coup de sabre dans la jointure du cou. Une vague d'huile brûlante se déversa et un hurlement sortit par les haut-parleurs. Quelques secondes après, la machine prit feu et explosa, propulsant les trois Gundams à terre. Wing redémarra enfin et Heero poussa un hurlement de rage avant de se ruer sur les machines s'attaquant à Trowa et Quatre.

Il mit une immense ardeur au combat, détruisant à tour de bras les machines restant, sans état d'âme et, quand il transperça la dernière de sa lame, il respira enfin et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Wufei arma ses lances flammes et se positionna pendant que Duo fauchait les derniers survivants.

Hilde fit décollé son Léo, hérité du temps de Oz et rejoignit Heero.

« on y va ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix un peu lasse.

« Oui, c'est terminé. Maintenant, il ne nous reste qu'à en finir avec « elle ».

« C'est vrai renchérit Duo. Mais, pour l'instant, on rejoint le point de ralliement d'Howard et on se planque pendant quelques jours. Le temps que les préventers se calmes.

Les autres approuvèrent et décollèrent, ensemble. Ils entendirent l'explosion quoi annihilait les restes de la base. Ils atteignirent le point de ralliement dans la soirée et se posèrent.

Quand Hilde sortit de sa machine, les sweepers la pointèrent de leurs armes. Elle soupira et se réfugia dans les bras d'Heero. Ils expliquèrent la situation et la jeune femme fut enfin autoriser à mettre les pieds sur le pond. Elle regarda son Léo et soupira. Elle espérait pouvoir bientôt en avoir plus besoin.

Howard dispatcha son équipe et les mécaniciens se mirent au travail pour réparer les dégâts des Gundams. Les g-boys s'enfermèrent dans deux cabines, Hilde et Heero d'un côté pour dormir, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei dans une autre mais sans l'intention de dormir.

Toute la nuit, les couloirs résonnèrent de cris, de gémissements et de supplications. Au matin, les sweepers n'osaient plus les regarder et Howard ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser fuser des blagues graveleuses toutes les trois secondes sans pour autant gêner les fautifs.


	30. Chapter 30

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Merci pour toutes les reviews, à bientôt.

Ce chapitre contient une esquisse de NCS.

Chapitre 29 : Le supplice et l'imprévu.

Heero regarda les portes s'ouvrir. Il savait qu'elle était là, qu'elle l'attendait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait faire la.

Deux jours après la destruction de la New Terriol, ils avaient reçu un message de Sally, qui les engueulait pour cette mission en solitaire et les sonnait de rentrer pour faire leur rapport et mener des attaques pour dissiper les dernières poches de résistances des troupes encore débout.

Hilde ne les avait pas suivi, elle avait fait exploser sa machine, la détruisant et, avec elle, son passé de guerrière avant de prendre une navette pour L2 et reprendre son boulot là-bas. Duo l'avait serrer dans ses bras, embrasser sous le regard jaloux de ses amant et elle avait disparut. Mais les garçons espéraient la revoir dans de meilleures conditions.

Puis, ils étaient repartis pour Sank, sans se retourner. La, les choses avaient commencé à déraper. Réléna les attendait devant l'ère d'atterrissage. Elle avait joué son rôle comme si la poupée de verre n'existait pas et elle avait convoqué une assembler.

Les g-boys avaient fait un rapport, planifier la destruction des dernières poches de résistance. Et, à la fin, elle avait demandé à Heero de le rejoindre dans son bureau, innocemment. Et il avait dû y aller. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait vu son pendentif avec le liquide violet, le virus avec lequel elle aurait pu contaminer ses amis.

Il s'était éclipsé sans se faire voir, dissimulant ses pensées à Quatre. Il devait lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus.

Il regarda les portes s'ouvrir en grinçant, elle était assise derrière son bureau ministériel, une montagne de paperasse s'étalant en tout sens. Elle avait fait un sourire malsain et lui avait fait signe de s'asseoir tout en continuant de trier des papiers, les parcourant rapidement des yeux.

« Ca fait longtemps que je voulais te voir, Heero. Ton corps a manqué à mes amis.

« Je ne veux plus...

« Tu ne veux plus quoi ? Me servir de pute ? Servir mes intérêts alors que tu m'as trahis ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as que moi ?

« C'est faux, j'ai...

« Tes amis ? Elle cracha le mot comme une chose dégoûtante. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, une fois qu'ils t'auront bien baiser par tous les trous, ils te jetteront en pâture à d'autre. C'est ton rôle dans ce nouveau monde. Ton rôle est d'offrir ton cul et ta bouche pour le bien des autres.

« Non, je... Je...

« Tu... tu... Quoi ? Tu as été ma pute, celle de tes amis, celle de toutes les personnes qui croiseront ton chemin un jour ou l'autre.

Heero se recroquevilla, tremblant. Il ne voulait pas entendre. Il ferma les yeux et sentit des bras fort le saisir brutalement. Deux hommes le regardaient en ricanant, Heero les connaissait, ils lui étaient déjà passer dessus plusieurs fois. Il sentit une odeur violente, qui lui fit tourner la tête et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, nu, attaché, les cuisses maintenues largement ouverte. Ca allait recommencer. Le premier se plaça entre ses cuisses et le prit, en une longue poussée violente. Heero hurla. Son esprit se raccrocha à Quatre et lui envoya des messages de détresse.

L'homme se mit à bouger brusquement, sans douceur, la main tenant le sexe mou d'Heero, effectuant des aller venu pour le faire durcir, l'humilier en plein.

Heero sentit une chaleur monter en lui, une violente vague. Il sentait l'esprit de Quatre le chercher. Puis, l'homme en lui se retira brusquement, sans avoir jouie, en poussant un hurlement. Une odeur de chair grillée sortit Heero de sa torpeur. L'homme devant lui, brûlait vif, en poussant des cris de goret, gesticulant en tout sens. L'autre se tordait également de douleur, du sang coulant de ses yeux, son nez et ses oreilles.

Réléna regardait la scène, les yeux agrandis d'effroi, figé. L'homme qui avait violé Heero était devenu qu'un cadavre racorni et noirci en quelques secondes de pure souffrance. Le sang du second bouillait, formant des bulles carmine écoeurantes. Il s'étouffait dans son propre sang, se traînant au sol, convulsant, espérant s'échapper. Les liens d'Heero partirent en cendre également et le jeune homme se redressa, hagard.

La reine se recula en poussant un hurlement de terreur, elle se prit les pieds dans la lanière de son fouet et tomba au sol. Heero posa ses yeux vides sur elle et elle sentit son corps chauffer. Se débattant, elle se releva, poussant des cris, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible. Ses cheveux se mirent à grésiller alors que la chaleur les faisait se rétracter.

Elle toussa du sang brûlant et se recula. Réléna se saisit du fouet et frappa le visage du nippon, espérant lui faire peur, le calmer, sauver sa peau. Le fouet lui échappa des mains et flotta, à mi chemin entre eux. Il monta un peu plus haut et la lanière s'abattit sur le visage transfiguré de la reine, lui lacérant la joue. Elle recula en hurlant et le fouet se mit à s'abattre sur son corps, porté par le vide, blessant tout son corps.

Quatre entra dans la chambre et figea. Heero, assit au milieu du lit en flamme, regardait un fouet blesser cruellement le corps de son bourreau, un homme mort, en train de brûler prêt de la portes, les reste d'un autres sur le lit. Le japonais ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Quatre devait être prudent.

Il se concentra et effleura l'esprit d'Heero du sien, avec l'espoir un peu fou de le voir le reconnaître. Les yeux bleus d'Heero se tournèrent vers lui, le fouet s'immobilisa quelques secondes avant de frapper encore une fois la poitrine de la reine.

Quatre s'avança lentement vers eux, faisant signe aux autres de rester au seuil de la pièce. Il ouvrit son empathie au maximum et entra en connexion avec l'essence même de l'âme d'Heero, essayant de le calmer.

« Vous allez m'abandonner après m'avoir baiser ?

Quatre sursauta et revis la scène entre Réléna et lui.

« Tu crois qu'on te laissera partir ? Si tu deviens notre amant, tu nous appartiendras. Si tu ne deviens pas notre amant, tu vivras avec nous en temps qu'ami.

« Je... Je...

Le fouet retomba et Quatre tendit les bras. Heero flotta jusqu'à lui et, une fois en sécurité au creux de ses bras, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Son pouvoir lui échappa et la température monta violement, faisant éclater tous les objets de verre de la pièce. Les g-boys entendirent distinctement le bruit de nombreuses fioles exploser et une flaque de liquide violet se répandit sur le sol avant de bouillir et de s'évaporer. Heero venait de détruire inconsciemment le virus. Le dernier moyen de pression de Réléna venait de partir en fumer, la jeune femme hurla. Elle savait qu'Heero venait de lui échapper.

Wufei appela des gardes. Les hommes restèrent indécis devant le spectacle. Sally entra dans la pièce en courant, suivi de quatre hommes en blouse et ils auscultèrent l'homme à terre, qui avait cuit de l'intérieur et Réléna, en état de choc, qui balbutiait des phrases incohérentes sur une punition divine et de fantômes.

Les g-boys en profitèrent pour s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible, emmenant Heero. Ils voulaient le protéger de la mise au grand jour de son horrible histoire.


	31. Chapter 31

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Merci pour toutes les reviews, à bientôt.

Chapitre 30 : La fin d'une reine déchue

Heero ouvrit lentement les yeux et fronça les sourcils. La lumière était trop vive, il sentait une violente douleur dans sa tête. Une main réconfortante se posa sur son front et la douleur refoula lentement. Il fit un sourire à cette présence et se rendormit.

Il dormit par intermittence pendant une semaine, émergeant à peine pour accepter un peu de liquide que lui offrait la présence. Quand il se sentit enfin remis, il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait nuit. Par les portes fenêtres grandes ouvertes, il put voir la lune ronde.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, brûlante, douloureuse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal maintenant. Sa respiration se fit saccadé, il essayait en vain de retenir ses larmes. Son coeur se resserra et il perdit pied. Il faisait une crise d'angoisse. La première de sa vie. Trowa entra dans la pièce à ce moment. Il resta figé quelques secondes puis se précipita vers lui, le prit dans ses bras le calmant par des mots et des gestes rassurant.

Pendant un long moment, Trowa le garda dans ses bras, allongé en cuillère contre lui, caressant ses cheveux d'une main. Lentement, Heero se calma et resta immobile, se sentant en sécurité contre lui.

« Ca va aller maintenant. Elle ne peut plus rien te faire...

« Elle est encore vivante ?

Trowa resta un long moment silencieux, pas sur de la réponse à donner.

« Oui, mais... Son esprit est altéré, elle délire complètement.

« A cause de moi ?

« Non, c'est sa culpabilité qui l'étouffe.

« Je pourrais la voir ?

« Pas maintenant, elle est en soin intensif à cause de ses brûlures. Mais après, si tu veux.

Sans demander plus, Heero poussa un soupir de relâchement et se rendormit. Il fut sur pied deux jours après. Pourtant, les autres voyait bien que, même si son corps allait bien et n'avait gardé aucune trace du viol, son esprit en avait prit un coup. Il avait perdu le contrôle pour la première fois.

Quatre sentait son désarroi et culpabiliserait de ne pouvoir rien faire. Trowa décida alors de bousculer un peu Heero pour l'obliger à se remuer. Un matin, il pleuvait des cordes et Trowa entra dans la chambre d'Heero. Ce dernier dormait, torse nu, dans les bras de Duo. Ils avaient repris le rituel de dormir à tour de rôle avec Heero. Il les réveilla en ouvrant les rideaux violement et secoua Heero.

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et se recroquevilla dans les bras de l'américain qui fusillait Trowa du regard.

« Mais t'es pas un peu con de venir comme ça ?

« Vos gueules, Heero, habille-toi vite et viens.

« Pourquoi ?

« Poses pas de questions et bouges toi. Va te laver.

Heero prit ses vêtements et s'éclipsa, il réagissait toujours au ton du supérieur.

Duo se tourna vers Trowa.

« T'es vraiment trop con, pour une fois que j'étais bien.

« Fermes la. Tu m'as manqué cette nuit.

Le ton lubrique de Trowa fut rougir profondément Duo.

« On a dix minutes avant qu'il ne revienne.

Trowa l'attrapa et l'allongea sur lui, en 69.

« On a juste le temps pour ça.

Quand Heero revint, Trowa et Duo étaient assis côte à côte. Le français l'attrapa et l'emmena. Ils traversèrent la cour en courant et s'engouffrèrent dans l'hôpital de caserne où était Réléna.

« Non, Trowa, je veux pas venir ici.

« C'est le seul moyen pour que tu t'affranchisses à tout jamais de sa domination. Elle ne peut pas te faire de mal.

Le français montra son pass aux deux jeunes recrus qui surveillaient la porte et entra dans une chambre blanche. Un corps respirait de façon un peu saccadée sur le lit.

Ils s'approchèrent et Heero retient un mouvement de recul devant la reine. Ses yeux un peu fous ne se fixaient sur rien, son corps brûlé gravement à certain endroit avait un aspect dégoûtant. Quand le regard bleu se posa sur Heero. La forme sembla reprendre vie.

« Bébé, mon bébé... Tu es revenu... je savais que tu pouvais pas te passer de moi... Mon bébé, ma chose...

Elle tendit un bras brûlé vers lui et Heero se recula violement, se cachant derrière Trowa.

« Et bien, bébé, ou tu vas ? J'ai plein de personne à te faire voir. J'ai besoin d'appuis. Tu veux pas vrai ? T'aimes ça, tous ses hommes que je te présentes, tu les aimes ?

« Non...

« Mais si, tu es comme ça...

« Non, répondit-il un peu plus durement.

« Voyons... tu as crié de plaisir quand ils te prenaient.

« Non Réléna, ils me violaient.

« Mais non, tu le voulais.

« C'est faux... Je... Je n'ai jamais aimé ça... je n'aimes pas ça... T'es folle ! Je te détestes pour ce que tu m'as fais...

« Non, elle cria. Tu m'aimes, comme je t'aime.

« Je ne t'aimes pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, je ne t'aimerais jamais.

Le bras brûlé retomba mollement sut le lit. La reine se mit à pleurer. Puis, elle se mit à rire, d'un rire fou et ses yeux se remirent à vagabonder. Puis, elle sembla reprendre pied à la réalité et poussa un hurlement bref avant de retomber sur le lit et de murmurer comme un mantra :

" Je suis désolé, je suis désolé...

Heero sortit de la pièce en courant. Trowa le suivit avec quelques secondes de retard.

Deux jours après, Réléna décédait suite à ses brûlures. Personne ne dit qu'elle s'était donnée la mort avec une arme qui était mystérieusement apparut. Heero ne pleura pas mais, des qu'il apprit le décès de son bourreau, un immense poids le quitta. Il était enfin libre.


	32. Chapter 32

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Merci pour toutes les reviews, à bientôt.

Chapitre 31 : Un nouveau départ...

Sally convoqua une assemblée, trois jours après l'enterrement de la reine. Zeck reprenait la tête de l'assemblé à la place de sa sœur.

« Bien, les dernières poches de résistance de la New Terriol étant anéantis, je pense que nous pouvons nous recentrer sur les missions habituelles.

« Je souhaites prendre la parole.

Quatre se redressa.

« Oui ?

« Je désire reprendre mes anciennes activité. Je vous donne donc ma démission. Je prends Sandrock avec moi ainsi que les plans de construction de mon Gundam pour que vous ne soyez pas tenté d'en fabriquer un autre.

« Je me retire également, annonça Trowa froidement. En prenant les mêmes dispositions que Quatre.

« Je m'en vais également, continua Duo, et je quitte également les Preventers. Avec les même conditions.

« C'est aussi mon cas, continua Wufei, avec les même formalités.

Heero resta silencieux un long moment, toutes les personnes présentes le fixaient, attendant sa décision.

« Avec la mort de Réléna, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester pour une cause dans laquelle je ne crois pas. Je m'en vais donc aussi.

Zeck poussa un soupir.

« Je m'y attendais, toutes les dispositions seront prises pour que tous ce qui a attrait à vos machines vous soient rendu. Veuillez donc quitter la pièce, cette réunion est confidentielle et de simples « civils » n'ont pas à y participer.

Il fallut une petite semaine aux g-boys pour remettre tout en place. Heero se sentait tendu. Il ne savait pas encore comment les choses allaient se passer pour lui. Le matin du départ, ils dirent « au revoir » à toutes les personnes avec qui ils avaient des liens. Heero semblait tendu.

Ils montèrent dans leurs machines et décollèrent. Soudain, la voix de Quatre résonna dans le cockpit d'Heero.

« Tu pourra choisir la chambre que tu veux étant donné qu'on va en partager une seule les autres et moi.

« Je peux venir, t'es sur ?

« Tu fais parti de notre famille. Si tu t'en va, on te poursuivra jusqu'au confins de la galaxie.

Heero sourit.

« Alors je viendra avec plaisir.

Les autres sourirent, ils venaient de commencer une nouvelle vie. Ils avaient choisi de s'établir dans chez Quatre, sur L4, ce serait plus simple pour le maître des lieux et son entreprise, le siège étant dans ce satellite. De plus, Quatre avait bien l'intension de reprendre l'entreprise en main et de diriger les choses.

Ils s'embarquèrent dans la navette privée de Quatre vers leurs futurs. Ce ne serait pas toujours facile, il y aurait sûrement des crises comme celle de Duo mais, ils se sentaient prêt à tout et, ils avaient bien l'intention d'accueillir Heero dans leur lit. Dans une semaine, un mois un ans ou dix ans. Ils avaient le temps car, ils étaient les cinq parties d'une même âme.


	33. Chapter 33

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Voila, c'est presque la fin... Je n'avais pas pensé recevoir autant d'encouragement. A chaque fois que je les relis, j'ai envie d'éxcrire encore plus. Bon, il reste trois chapitre avant la fin et, dans el chapitre suivant le lemon à cinq. j'ai adoré l'écrire, les mots venaent tous seuls. Voila. Merci encore.

Chapitre 32 : La décision d'Heero...

Heero poussa la porte du pied et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il posa ses deux sacs de courses sur la table et accorda enfin une caresse au gros chien noir qui se frottait contre lui.

« Tu me tuera un jour à me sauter dessus comme ça.

Il rangea les courses. Il faisait les courses lui-même et les rangeait malgré le nombre de serviteurs dans la maison. Ceux-ci avaient pour ordre de rester très discret.

« Julia ?

« Oui maître Heero ?

Le nippon poussa un soupir mais renonça à reprendre la servante sur son nom.

« Il n'y a personne ?

Elle rougit brusquement.

« Heeuuuu oui, ils sont dans leur chambre...

« C'est bon, ne va pas plus loin, je sais ce qu'ils font.

Sans chercher plus loin, Heero monta les escaliers et entra dans sa propre chambre. Il alluma son portable et ouvrit un dossier verrouillé. Il relut les dernières pages de son journal intime et eut un sourire. Un an, un an qu'il avait emménagé avec eux et qu'il n'avait toujours pas sauté le pas. Bon, il rougit en repensant à certaines choses qu'il avait fait ou qu'ils avaient fait devant lui mais, ça n'allait pas très loin.

Pourtant, il en avait envie. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemar, il pouvait les regarder faire des trucs sans avoir peur et, même l'idée de se faire pénétrer ne lui semblait plus si repoussante mais, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de prendre un d'entre eux. Rester passif oui mais pas actif.

Il entendit un cri plus violent et des images le submergèrent. Quatre avait prit cette vicieuse manie de lui envoyer toutes les images de leurs ébats pour l'exciter, ou qu'il soit. Heero les repoussa en bloc comme il put.

Il écrivit alors rapidement.

_« Cher Journal, _

_C'est enfin décidé. J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec eux, ça me démange et les regarder ou même me masturber devant eux ne me suffit plus. C'est décidé, des qu'ils me demanderont, je dirai oui. _

_Je sais qu'ils seront parfaits. Je n'ai pas peur... »_

Il referma son journal, il n'avait plus rien à dire. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. A côté, les choses semblaient s'être calmé, il entendit la porte de communication s'entrouvrir et Duo entra, en caleçon, les joues rouges.

« Oy, comment ça va ?

« Bien...

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

« Tu as fini les courses ?

« Oui, et j'ai ça pour toi.

Heero sortit un paquet de sa poche et le lui tendit.

« C'est quoi ?

« Ouvres et tu verra.

Duo déchira l'emballage et poussa un cri de joie.

« Love mode 4, ze t'aimee Hiiiro.

Quatre, qui venait d'entrer, sourit avant d'embrasser Heero.

« Tu l'as trouvé ?

« Vouiii, il lé zénial mon hiiiro ronronna Duo.

« On voit shazi, conclut Wufei en passant la porte accompagné de Trowa. Heero, tu devrais éviter de le gâter autant.

« Pourquoi ?

« Tu pourra plus te débarrasser de lui sinon.

Duo sauta dans les bras d'Heero et le fit basculer sur le lit.

« Non, gâtes-moi !

Le japonais sourit et se détendit dans ses bras. Il poussa un petit gémissement quant Duo donna un petit coup de bassin sur son entrejambe.

Un frisson parcourut les autres et ils regardèrent le couple enlacé. Quatre s'approcha lentement, sa chemise ouverte pendant le long de son ventre plat et il embrassa Heero tout en caressant les fesses ferme de Duo. Heero se laissait faire, en gémissant.

Wufei les regarda et, attrapant un peu brusquement Duo par les cheveux, il l'embrassa.

« Heero, demanda Trowa, tu veux bien faire l'amour avec nous ?

Un silence lourd s'installa rapidement dans la pièce. Heero sembla hésité quelques minutes puis sourit, et donna un coup de rein contre Duo.

« Oui, mais allez-y doucement...

Trowa repoussa les autres et embrassa le nippon, de façon sensuelle.

« Ce sera comme si c'était ta première fois.

Il s'allongea sur lui, reprenant sa place de dominant, les autres attendaient, ils n'oseraient jamais passer devant Trowa. Heero déciderait l'ordre pour les trois autres.

Les mains agiles du français commencèrent à le caresser, lentement, le rendant fou de désir en le dévêtissent en même temps, en douceur pour qu'Heero ne se rétracte pas, comme toutes les autres fois. Il ne voulait pas le regarder se toucher devant euxs tout en leur interdisant son corps si désirable. Leur plan avait fonctionné plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ce serait sa première fois...


	34. Chapter 34

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Voilà, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, le dernier lemon... De cette fics en tout cas, si ils vous ont vraiment plu, je vais chercher en à faire d'autre encore plus chaud... Une aventure se termine jeundi prochain mais une autre devrait voir le jour très vite. J'ai déjà un one short au chaud et une histoire en cour sur papier, plus qu'à la mettre au propre et c'est partier. Merci pour vos encouragement. A bientôt.

Onarluca, si tu continue à me menacer, j'vais te mordre. Mais, bon, cette scène est pour toi, le lemon à 5, le rêves de tous les hechii, moi la première... qui m'a suivi et encourager le plus et pour tous les autres, merci encore.

Ce chapitre contient une scène 03X01

03+04X01

04X01

05X01

05+02X01

02X01

Chapitre 33 : Les cinq parties d'une même âme...

Heero laissa ses hanches remonter. Trowa lui mordillait le lobe d'oreille en lui susurrant des mots cochons. Il le déshabilla rapidement et laissa ses mains descendre le long du corps d'Heero, le frôlant à peine, exacerbant ses sens. Il commença lentement à se frotter contre lui, dans un mouvement régulier.

Il se redressa un peu et prit le sexe dur du japonais dans une de ses mains. Il masturba le jeune homme paresseusement, le frustrant. Heero poussa de petits grognements puis, des gémissements et, voyant que ça ne servait à rien, donna un coup de hanche dans la main, espérant augmenter son plaisir. En réponse, Trowa pinça les tétons d'Heero un peu brusquement.

Heero grogna de plaisir et lécha les lèvres du français. Trowa lui accorda sa bouche et ils s'embrassèrent. Le français masturba alors Heero plus vite et profitant de ses gestes quelques peut désordonné commença à lui caresser l'anus.

Heero poussa un petit cri et se cambra, facilitant l'accès. Trowa le pénétra alors d'un doigt et remonta pour trouver la prostate. Des qu'il la sentit sur le bout de ses doigts, il se mit à la presser et Heero jouie dans sa main.

Trowa, profitant de son orgasme, le retourna lentement :

« Ca fera moins mal comme ça.

Il se pressa alors contre son dos et enfonça un second doigt, et Heero gémit bruyamment. Trowa le détendit lentement, profitant de ses soubresauts pour aller encore plus loin.

Après de longues caresses, Trowa le redressa et le prit. Heero poussa un cri bref et se crispa.

« Chuuuuut, calmes-toi... Détends-toi...

Heero haletait encore plus fort. Il se cambra brusquement. Lentement, Trowa se mit à bouger, d'un rythme affreusement régulier. Les autres restaient immobiles, regardant la scène d'un air gourmands, impatients d'avoir leurs tours.

Heero attrapa les draps entre ses doigts et se crispa. Le langoureux mouvement de Trowa dans son intimité lui donnait de violent frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il poussa alors un cri de plaisir, impossible de le retenir plus longtemps et arrondit le dos.

Trowa glissa ses bras autours de ses hanches et serra, le remontant. Les genoux d'Heero se soulevèrent du lit. Profitant de cet accès plus facile mais plus étroit, Trowa donna des coups de reins plus dur, plus rapide, plus fort. Heero gémissait et se tortillait, serrant les orteils à chaque coup.

Impossible de se tenir plus longtemps, Quatre s'avança à quatre pattes devant Heero et quémanda un baisé. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement jusqu'à ce qu'Heero ne coupe le contact en poussant un cri bref.

Trowa ricana et saisit un peu plus fermement le sexe dur qu'il n'avait qu'effleuré sans le vouloir quelques secondes avant. Les bras d'Heero se lâchèrent et il s'affaissa. Sa respiration fut coupé et Trowa fut obligé de relâcher ses hanches pour pas qu'il n'étouffe.

Continuant de le pénétrer, Trowa fit signe à Quatre de se déshabiller devant le nez d'Heero. Le blond enleva le peu de vêtement qui lui restait sur le dos et son sexe jaillit devant le visage du japonais. Toujours sans prononcer un mot, Trowa lui ordonna de se masturber. Le blond toucha délicatement son sexe, caressant son gland circoncis et cambra ses hanches en murmurant des mots sans suites.

Heero entrouvrit les yeux et regarda le gland rouge à porter de sa bouche et, quand Trowa masturba son sexe dur, Heero lécha Quatre sur toute la longueur. Le blond poussa un cri de plaisir et remonta ses hanches pour aller et venir dans la bouche si inexpérimentée de son partenaire.

« Ho oui, encore Heeero, tu fais ça si biiiiien.

Duo serra les cuisses et laissa sa main glisser discrètement jusqu'à son sexe. Il n'en revenait pas de faire ça, mais la vue du trio devant lui le rendait fou.

Trowa lâcha le sexe d'Heero et lui passa un anneau. Heero haletait, le sexe de Quatre baisant sa bouche. Le français se cambra vers l'arrière et jouie, dans plusieurs brefs et violent coup de rein puis s'affaissa sur le corps tremblant.

Il se retira avec un bruit mouillé et lécha son sperme sur les cuisses du japonais. Quatre sortit de la bouche d'Heero et le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'allongèrent, le dos d'Heero sur le matelas, le blond entre ses cuisses grandes ouvertes.

« A mon tour.

Il embrassa profondément le nippon tout en mimant l'acte sexuel de ses hanches. Heero se cambra, le sexe dur et rouge. Le blond frotta son sexe dur contre l'entrée d'Heero, il se savait plus large que le français et laissa ses doigts plongé dans le bouche si accueillante du garçon se tordant de plaisir sous lui.

Des qu'il les sentit bien humide, il les laissa glisser le long du corps frissonnant et en plongea immédiatement deux dans l'anus encore dilaté du japonais. Il les remua rapidement puis en glissa deux autres. Heero se tendit et laissa son pouvoir s'échapper, il entra en phase avec l'empathe.

Quatre retira ses doigts et lécha la semence les maculant avant de prendre le japonais en une longue poussé. Ils restèrent immobile un petit moment puis, au premier coup de hanche de l'arabe, Heero poussa un glapissement.

Heero se resserra involontairement. Quatre l'embrassa longuement tout en bougeant de manière soutenue. Il aimait sentir le corps frêle du japonais se tordre sous lui. Heero rejeta la tête en arrière et cria de plaisir. Ses mains descendirent sur son sexe et il se masturba rapidement, essayant de jouir mais l'anneau l'en empêchait. Trowa lui saisit les mains et l'empêcha de continuer.

« Tu vas te faire mal...

Il l'embrassa tout en flattant négligemment le sexe prisonnier. Quatre accéléra le rythme et grogna de plaisir. Pendant de longues minutes, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre.

Le blond saisit une des jambes d'Heero et la posa sur son épaule, il voulait sentir Heero plus étroitement contre lui. Il poussa un cri de plaisir et mit encore plus d'entrain à le prendre. Les autres regardaient la scène, frissonnant de plaisir. Sous la violence des vas et viens du blond, le corps d'Heero se souleva du matelas. Sa jambe se reposa sur le matelas et il poussa de lui-même pour sentir encore plus fort le sexe si imposant de Quatre le prendre encore et encore, plus vite et plus fort. Il était perdu dans un océan de pulsion de plaisir et de frustration.

Le frustration de ne pas pouvoir jouir le rendait encore plus réceptif au plaisir que lui procurait son amant. Quatre se cambra et jouie, mordant Heero dans le cou, lui laissant une trace. Heero cria mais ne put pas jouir, il ressentit une violente douleur parcourir son sexe et s'écroula pantelant. L'arabe s'effondra sur lui et se retira lentement avant de lécher l'intérieur des cuisses couvertes de sperme. Il se recula et Heero se roula sur le côté.

Wufei s'allongea en cuillère contre lui.

« Tu vas bien ?

« Oui.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, son sexe dur et raide le rendait fou de douleur. Wufei desserra l'anneau, justeun peu, et Heero soupira de soulagement. Le chinois commença alors à bouger lentement contre son dos, faisant bien sentir à Heero son sexe dur contre ses fesses. D'une main ferme, Wufei les écarta et titilla l'anus pendant un petit moment. Il ne prit pas la peine de le préparer.

« Tu es prêt ?

Heero hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre et cria quand Wufei le pénétra en une longue poussée. Heero haleta. Cette position plaçait sa prostate juste sur le passage du sexe et il trembla de désir. Wufei était plus fin que Quatre mais d'une bonne longueur.

Heero se contracta et laissa son corps se détendre. Wufei se mit à bouger rapidement, il y mettait une sorte de frénésie, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment pendant des années, ce qui était probablement le cas. La main de Wufei saisit le sexe raide d'Heero et le masturba langoureusement. Duo ne tient plus, il s'avança et prit le sexe d'Heero en bouche.

Quatre regardait la scène, allongé contre Trowa. Ce dernier le masturbait lentement. Quatre sursauta et gémit, enviant cette maîtrise de soi que procédait Trowa. Ils se concentrèrent sur la scène.

Duo prit le sexe dur du nippon en bouche et le suça au même rythme que Wufei le prenait. Heero poussa un nouveau cri et donna un coup de hanche dans la bouche de Duo. Il regarda le corps étendu du natté et grogna. Duo se déplaça de façon à ce que le japonais puisse également prendre son sexe dans sa bouche.

Ils offraient un merveilleux spectacle à Trowa et Quatre qui salivaient abondamment. Wufei se mit à bouger plus vite, plus fort. Heero se contracta et suça plus fort le sexe dur envahissant sa bouche, gémissant devant ce que l'américain faisait de sa langue, essayant de le reproduire au mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il sembalit pocéder de don naturel pour ce genre de pratique, tout comme Quatre, un talent de New type peut être.

Au bout de ce qui leur sembla des heures, Heero jouie sans éjaculer pour autant avec un cri strident. Devant la contraction de son intimité, Wufei s'épancha à son tour. Ils restèrent immobiles un très long moment, dans un concert d'halètement. Heero avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater.

Wufei se retira avec mille précautions et roula sur le dos. Il ne restait que Duo. L'américain prit Heero dans ses bras et lui retira l'anneau. Le cri de plaisir du nippon électrisa ses compagnons. Il éjacula longuement, tremblant de tous ses membres. Pendant une seconde, ils crurent qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Duo lui sourit et l'embrassa. Puis, il le masturba lentement avant de s'allonger sur le dos.

« Heero... Viens...

Le japonais le regarda longuement avant de comprendre la position qu'ils allaient avoir. Il s'assit sur le ventre de Duo et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il avait bien senti précédemment la grosseur de Duo et il ne voulait pas avoir mal.

Il recula ses fesses lentement et les releva pour les mettre au-dessus de l'érection. Il se laissa descendre très lentement, sentant le sexe de Duo l'emplir petit à petit, l'étirer comme aucun des autres ne l'avait étiré et, quand il arriva au bout, il resta immobile, la respiration sifflante.

Heero respira calmement puis remonta ses hanche et gémit en sentant la friction sur ses parois. Il redescendit et une fois sur qu'il ne souffrirait plus, il se mit à bouger plus rapidement, plus jouissivement, en poussant de petits cris plaintifs.

Il se sentait comme dans un autre monde, flottant, seule la friction du sexe de Duo dans son intimité lui permettait de rester conscient. Il sentit de la salive couler sur son menton. Duo posa ses mains agiles sur son sexe et il cria.

"Ouiii... encore... Duo ! Encore !

La fureur et la passion qu'il y mettait poussa rapidement Heero à jouir. Il s'effondra sur Duo et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, haletant. Duo profita de cet instant de relâchement pour donner de furieux coup de reins et jouie à son tour.

Heero poussa son dernier cri et se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience. Trop de chose venait de se passer. Il laissa la fatigue prendre le dessus et s'endormit.

« Je suis parfaitement comblé... murmura Quatre.

« Moi aussi, répondit Trowa en l'embrassant dans la nuque, surtout pour ce que tu m'as fait pendant le spectacle.

Quatre rougit.

« Moi aussi, continua Wufei. Pour les même raisons que Trowa. Quatre, je ne te savait pas si... vorace.

« La fermes les mecs, sinon, ma bouche restera fermé.

« on déconne Quatichouuu. Je suis étonné que Heero ait tenu aussi longtemps. Laissons-le dormir.

« Oui.

Les g-boys s'installèrent dans le lit et s'endormirent. Dehors, les dernières personnes encore réveillées se couchaient elles aussi.


	35. Chapter 35

**Les cinq parties d'une même âme**

Voila, c'est fini. Dernier chapitre... Je sais pklus quoi dire. Merci, du fond du coeur et j'espère à bientôt.

Chapitre 34 : Epilogue

Heero étouffa un bâillement et remua sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est ce que t'as chéri, demanda Trowa avant de l'embrasser.

« Rien, j'ai encore un peu mal à cause de cette nuit.

« Ca devrait plus depuis le temps qu'on...

Wufei passa la porte, accompagné de Quatre, leurs cheveux mouillés de la douche qu'ils venaient de prendre ensemble. Ils s'embrassèrent les uns les autres avant de s'attabler.

« Ou es Duo ?

« Courrier.

Le natté fit une entrée fracassante.

« Le bébé de Hilde est né. C'est une fille, elle s'appelle...

Les autres attendaient, pendu à ses lèvres. La grossesse de Hilde avait été difficile et ils attendaient la bonne nouvelle depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

« Elle s'appelle...

« Ouiiii ?

Heero lui arracha la lettre des mains et la lit très vite.

« Hilde nous invite au baptême et nous demande d'être les parrains de la petite Haelen.

Il y eut un soupir d'attendrissement collectif et Heero s'empressa de prendre son portable pour répondre. La vie suivait son court, tranquillement. Ils formaient une famille. Après des morts, la vie reprenait son cour.

Quatre ferma les yeux quelques secondes et sourit. Il se sentait entourer de bonheur et de tranquillité d'esprit. Soudain, Duo poussa un cri.

« Heeeeero ! Fais gaffe ! Mon pain ! Arrête de cramer les choses autourd de toi, c'est chiant...

« Ca t'apprendra à nous faire languir...

Oui, tout était normal. Heero maîtrisait ses dons de New type, même un peu trop bien.

Ils était ensemble et formait une famille. Quatre sourit et se blottit contre Wufei avant d'éclater de rire devant la dispute de ses deux amants. Oui, une vraie famille. Ils étaient les cinq parties d'une même âme. Et, que ce soi demain, dans un ans, dans dix ans ou dans une autre vie, ils se retouveraient pour rester toujours ensemble.

OWARI


End file.
